So Much More
by gosgirl
Summary: Tony and Abby are already friends with benefits but when the pair are in an accident, will it push Gibbs, Tony and Abby to acknowledge their feelings? Established Tabby. First time Gibbs/Tony/Abby.
1. Chapter 1: Not Again

**SO MUCH MORE**

Author: Gosgirl  
Rating: Eventual MA  
Pairing: Gibbs/Abby/Tony  
Category: Angst/romance  
Spoilers: up to Season 7  
Disclaimer: No copyright infringement is intended. _NCIS_ and its characters are the property of DPB and CBS. If I had a silver-haired, blue-eyed Marine to play with, do you think I'd have time for writing?

Summary: Tony and Abby are already friends with benefits but when the pair are in an accident, will it push Gibbs, Tony and Abby to acknowledge their feelings? Established Tabby. First time Gibbs/Tony/Abby.  
A/N: I promised this to ncislove ages ago... and she has been waiting not so patiently for it! Hugs to Gibbsredhoodie for keeping me in line.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Not Again**

Gibbs barrelled through the door of ER, a familiar terrible mantra running through his head...

_Not again... please God, not again_.

_Don't let him lose two people he loved in another car accident._

Okay, this one was different as it actually sounded just like an accident rather than the long ago shooting that had caused a fatal car crash and destroyed his world, but the parallels were still close enough to make his gut churn.

But at least this time he was here... not half a world away.

When the call came through that evening from Metro police that DiNozzo and Abby had been involved in a car accident and Abby was unconscious at the scene, his heart nearly stopped.

DiNozzo's condition wasn't clear, although the detective who'd drawn the short straw in calling him at least said his SFA was walking wounded. The detective had said that Abby was being taken to hospital and DiNozzo was in the ambulance with her, and Gibbs had set off from home in close to a panic, breaking some of his own speed records in a frantic dash to reach them, oblivious to the trail of traumatized drivers he left in his wake.

Feeling no compunction in flashing his badge and queue jumping, Gibbs caught the eye of the on-duty receptionist, ignoring the glares and the muttered comments from the other people waiting at the desk.

"Agent Anthony DiNozzo and Abigail Sciuto, can you tell me where they are and their condition?"

The nurse looked up at him, startled at the tone which was terse even for such highly stressed surroundings as the ER. "One moment please, sir." She keyed the information into the computer and after a few moments, turned back to Gibbs.

"Room 4 at the end of the corridor... their condition is being assessed at the moment, so I'm not sure you can go in there." The last words were said to his retreating back as Gibbs stormed off down the corridor in the direction indicated.

Taking a deep breath to try and control himself before going inside the room, Gibbs lifted a hand to push open the door, not altogether surprised to see it trembling slightly.

What he saw from the doorway didn't do much to calm him, although it did at least unclench one Tony named knot in his gut when he saw the man in question sitting on the edge of a bed, with a nurse standing next to him, attending to his arm.

Gibbs fought the urge to sag against the wall, vaguely registering DiNozzo complaining to the nurse who helping him out of his shirt.

"Do you know how much this shirt cost? I mean I grant you all the blood on it doesn't exactly help recognize the designer label and being torn like this isn't gonna improve its look, but at least all the blood could be washed out."

Gibbs recognized the words and tone of voice for what they were, DiNozzo's usual attempt to deflect attention from the fact that he was scared... and Gibbs guessed that he wasn't frightened for himself.

And when his eyes moved to the figure in the other bed, Gibbs understood why... the Abby knot in his gut clenching harder.

Momentarily robbed of movement and speech at the sight of Abby lying motionless on the second bed, Gibbs stood just inside the doorway. Abby looked even paler than normal and in contrast to her usual constant motion, she was lying unnaturally still as a white-coated doctor leaned over her, shining a light into her eyes.

Torn between going to Tony or Abby first, his dilemma was solved when Tony called out a soft greeting, "Hey, Boss."

Tony's voice at least freed Gibbs' paralysis and he walked further into the room, taking in the worry clouding the younger man's green eyes. His face was pale and strained, and spotted with blood, along with streaks of red down his arm from what looked like a nasty cut and a bruise was developing across the skin of his bare chest.

"How is she?"

"Don't know yet, Boss. As you can see, they're doing tests. She was... knocked unconscious when the car crashed... Don't know if there's any other injuries... other than the cuts you can see," DiNozzo gestured vaguely, his voice cracking.

Gibbs stared at the still figure in the bed, moving closer. If it hadn't been for the small cuts he could see over her face and neck and down onto her arms, it would have looked like Abby was sleeping peacefully.

It looked as if some of the blood on her face had already been wiped off, leaving smears across her usually flawless skin and her dark silky hair was loose on her shoulders, a stark contrast to the white sheets. Abby was now in the typical unflattering hospital gown, her clothes on the chair by the bed and Gibbs could see her blouse was stained with spots of blood.

The doctor standing by the bed, writing on her notes, looked up. "And you are?"

DiNozzo cut in before Gibbs could reply. "He's Agent Gibbs. He's listed as the emergency contact for both of us and he's also our boss."

The doctor nodded, taking in the concern on both men's faces. "We're taking Miss Scuito down for a scan now, just to see if there's any internal bleeding or swelling... standard practice after being knocked unconscious, as I'm sure you both realize. Although from my initial examination, I don't think that's the case but we need to make sure."

"She been unconscious since the accident?" Gibbs asked, looking to DiNozzo but it was the doctor who answered.

Gibbs desperately wanted contact with Abby but hesitated to touch her head where a bruise was already darkening her forehead, so settled for brushing his fingers gently over the back of her hand as he listened.

"She has, yes. The head injury looks superficial but given she's still unconscious, we need to make sure there's nothing else going on, and I'd feel happier obviously when she wakes up." The doctor handed the notes to the nurse before looking down at Abby. "She's breathing normally, her responses are normal, so that's also a plus. The cuts you can see are fairly superficial, although a couple might need stitches and there don't appear to be any broken bones, although I imagine there'll be a fair amount of bruising. As you know, air bags can pack quite a punch."

Gibbs nodded his thanks and looked back at his senior agent, feeling guilty he hadn't asked before, "What about you, Tony?"

DiNozzo didn't take his eyes off Abby as he answered. "I'm okay, Boss."

"You look like crap."

DiNozzo smiled slightly but it was a shadow of his normal wattage. "Thanks, Boss. You always know how to make me feel better... I got off lightly... just this cut on my arm and a few other bumps and bruises... ow."

"Well, if you'd hold still, this would go a lot faster and be far less painful, Agent DiNozzo," the nurse argued as she attempted to clean Tony's arm wound. "We don't usually treat patients side by side."

"I'm not leaving her... not till I know she's okay." Tony's tone was adamant, glaring at the nurse and she subsided as he looked back at Abby.

"What happened, DiNozzo?"

DiNozzo dragged his eyes away from the still figure on the bed and met Gibbs' gaze, and the anguish he read there tore at Gibbs. "We were going out to a club... a new one Abby wanted to visit. We were nearly there... the road was wet and a bit icy but y'know, not too bad... nothing we don't see every winter, and we hit traffic so that slowed me down a bit. Good job too coz then..."

DiNozzo trailed off for a moment, averting his gaze, swallowing hard before he could go on. Gibbs fought the urge to reach out, trying to give encouragement when Tony's eyes came back to meet his.

DiNozzo stared at him for a moment before nodding slightly, his shoulders straightening slightly as he somehow gained whatever he needed from Gibbs' gaze. "Tire blew, Boss. I swerved to avoid the car in front and we hit a patch of ice and the car skidded sideways and I... I couldn't stop it... Not sure what we hit on the way but the next thing I know we're mashed right up against a wall. Abby's... Abby's side of the car hit the wall and she, um... she was unconscious... hit her head on the side window or maybe the air bag hit her. I dunno. Glass everywhere... windscreen and side window and her face was covered in blood..."

A tremor he couldn't control shook his voice as re-lived it and DiNozzo looked back at Abby in the bed, falling silent.

Gibbs stared down at Abby, eyes tracing the cuts on her face, her arms, her shallow but even breathing. He squeezed her fingers gently before turning towards DiNozzo. Approached the other bed, he leaned back against it, next to the younger man. "It was an accident, Tony."

"Yeah, I know... a freak accident... not that that makes me feel any better." He glanced sideways and Gibbs could see the anguish in Tony's eyes. "I'm sorry, Boss."

Gibbs shook his head. "Not your fault, Tony." He suspected DiNozzo would blame himself and knew it would be hard to deflect both that and the second guessing which was no doubt just around the corner.

"Huh? We can't know that yet, can we?" Tony burst out.

"How so? You cause that tire to blow?"

"No, but if I'd kept better control of the car, we wouldn't have hit that wall and then..." DiNozzo shook his head. "What if I had a slow puncture and didn't notice it and that caused the blow out? What if I was distracted by talking to Abby and didn't react fast enough?"

"If I was sure you hadn't hit your head too, DiNozzo, I'd slap you into next week." Gibbs ignored the startled glance the nurse threw him and turned to face Tony to push home his point. "Accidents happen... how d'ya know your driving didn't stop the crash from being any worse?"

DiNozzo fell silent, shaking his head, clearly unconvinced as he stared at the bed. Gibbs tried a different tack. "Everythin' you did after the tire blew... you did the best you could."

When DiNozzo opened his mouth as if to protest, Gibbs cut him off. "I _know_ you did your best, Tony. You'll drive yourself mad second guessin' yourself. But we need to get that car checked... just to be sure."

DiNozzo thought for a moment before nodding, "Yeah... make sure the tire blowing was an accident."

Gibbs nodded. "Yup... I'll call McGee. Get your car towed to the evidence garage where..."

He trailed off as they both looked towards the other bed, where the one person they trusted to find out quickly if the car had been tampered with was lying there unconscious.

DiNozzo sent him a sympathetic smile. "Yeah, Boss... I know. My mind went there too... it's automatic." He paused, taking a deep breath before he could continue. "I'll never forgive myself if anything happens to her... Abby has to be alright. She has to. Can't lose her."

Gibbs swallowed at the raw pain in DiNozzo's voice, sharing the sentiment. He sought to distract his agent, seeing the sympathetic glance the nurse was giving Tony. Gibbs gripped Tony's chin, tilting his head gently to the light, taking in the bruise on his cheekbone. "What happened to you?"

DiNozzo shrugged, moving his head slightly so Gibbs dropped his hand. "Not sure... it was all a blur there for a minute. Air bag caught me and the cuts... glass from the shattered windscreen I guess... just a few stitches, it's fine."

The nurse's words added to the sceptical glare Gibbs was throwing him. "It's not just a few stitches, Agent DiNozzo. This cut is deep into the arm muscle and a sticking plaster is not gonna cut it... which is why I'm giving you the benefit of my superb sewing skills. Plus what other bruises have yet to emerge."

"DiNozzo..."

"Okay, okay..." Tony conceded reluctantly, gesturing at his chest. "I'm a bit bruised from the seatbelt giving me a bear hug... and my shoulder and neck ache a bit I guess but we're not talking full blown whiplash here, are we, doc?"

The doctor glanced up from where he was placing a phone call. "We'll let x-ray decide that, shall we?"

DiNozzo rolled his eyes and met Gibbs' gaze again. "I've gotten worse headaches from you. It's nothing, Boss, really... it's Abby I'm worried about."

The doctor replaced the receiver and approached the two men. "Well, we'll be taking Miss Scuito down for her CAT scan any minute and you can go along too, Agent DiNozzo... I'd like an x-ray on that neck and shoulder. Then we can move Miss Scuito to another room until she regains consciousness, and provided everything checks out, you can be discharged, Agent DiNozzo."

"Okay, doc, thanks." DiNozzo glanced at Gibbs. "I'll stay with her and wait till they send her back... and then I'll stay with Abby in her room, if they'll let me."

Gibbs nodded and reached up to rest a hand on DiNozzo's shoulder. "I'll be here."

For a moment DiNozzo appeared to lean into his touch, giving him a brief but relieved smile as he straightened up. "Thanks, Boss. Can you get McGee to pick me up some spare clothes?"

Gibbs nodded, and the nurse finished placing a bandage over the cut on DiNozzo's arm before handing him a spare scrubs top. "This should do for now... keep you decent on the way to x-ray."

They were distracted by the arrival of porters and a wheelchair, which DiNozzo tried to refuse until he met Gibbs' glare. Gibbs watched Abby's bed being wheeled out the door, followed by a protesting DiNozzo in the chair.

The nurse appeared at his elbow, pulling his attention back. "I need you to fill out the usual forms, Agent Gibbs. You know the drill. As Miss Scuito has listed you and Agent DiNozzo as her emergency contacts, if you could also give us what you can there, and I'll get Agent DiNozzo to do his own when he gets back... unless you can make a start on those too." She began to turn away before turning back, adding kindly, "And it might help the wait go a bit easier and I'll let you know which room they move her to afterwards."

Gibbs nodded, forcing a slight smile of thanks and took the forms, grateful for something to do. He needed a minute to calm himself before he could leave the room, hating this lack of control he had over what was happening. He also needed to contact the rest of the team to let them know what had happened.

It wasn't something he was looking forward to... fielding questions he couldn't answer.

But at least it would distract him from Tony's words playing on a constant loop in his head...

_Abby had to be alright. _

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2: Letting it Slip

**SO MUCH MORE**

A/N: I should point out I'm no medic, so I'm winging it more than a bit...

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Letting it Slip**

Gibbs took a seat in the reception area near the admittance desk to start the forms for Abby and Tony.

He'd already made a call to Ducky to tell him what had happened and the M.E. offered to tell Ziva, McGee and Palmer, and have McGee get Tony's car towed, as well as inform Director Vance. Ducky also volunteered to organise spare clothes for Tony and Abby, and to round up the posse for a visit later, hopefully when there was better news.

Gibbs felt marginally better for talking to the warm voice of his friend and was grateful that Ducky had taken on the nitty gritty of getting stuff organised. In his usual perceptive manner, the M.E. had done his best to reassure Gibbs and point out the positives, despite the worry Gibbs knew Ducky would also be feeling for his friends.

And now all Gibbs had to do was wait.

Not his best skill these days.

Gibbs hated having no control over what was happening to them both. And judging by Tony's description, it was through pure luck and Tony's driving that he wasn't looking down at both their bodies in the morgue right now.

So by the time the nurse reappeared at his side, Gibbs was ready to climb the walls.

"Agent Gibbs," said the nurse, tentatively. "Miss Scuito's back up from her scan now. She's being moved to room 34 on the floor above this one. Agent DiNozzo is with her. I'm going that way so I can show you, if you like?"

Gibbs set off down the corridor she indicated and the nurse hurried to keep pace with his long strides. "What did the scan show?"

"I don't know, Agent Gibbs." She blanched at the impatient glare Gibbs shot her way and continued hurriedly, "The doctor's with her now. I'm sure he can go through it in more detail. Take these stairs, they'll be quicker than the elevator." She paused by the double set of doors.

"Okay, thanks."

Gibbs took the stairs two a time and quickly found the relevant room when he reached the next floor. He pushed open the door without hesitation this time, to see DiNozzo sat in a chair by Abby's bedside, his hand covering hers on the sheet. The other bed in the room was empty.

"How'd it go?"

Tony glanced at Gibbs as he entered the room. "Well, she never stirred the entire journey down there or back up, but I didn't see her go through the scan. Doctor's due back any minute, Boss."

Gibbs stepped up to the other side of the bed, gazing down at Abby's face, the knot in his gut tightening as he saw the wires still in place connecting her to various monitors that beeped what he hoped was a reassuring rhythm.

He glanced across at DiNozzo. "Your results?"

Tony shrugged. "Waiting on those too... but hey, nothing's seized up or dropped off yet and I don't feel too bad, so I'm fine, really."

Before Gibbs could reply, the door opened and the same doctor from earlier entered. He halted by the foot of the bed, nodding a greeting to the two men.

"Okay... I imagine you both want to hear about Miss Scuito first. There is no sign of swelling or bleeding on the brain, she's not in any respiratory distress and her blood work is normal. So apart from the fact she's unconscious..." The doctor shrugged, looking between the two of them as they stared at him. "As I said earlier, I'll feel a lot happier when she wakes up and then we can judge if there's any concussion. But the positive news is that there's no medical reason for her not to wake up... when she's ready."

Gibbs exchanged a glance with Tony, seeing the relief that must have been also written on his own face, and released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Any idea how long she's likely to remain unconscious, doc?" asked Tony.

"That's more of an unknown," the doctor explained. "And I'm sure I don't need to point out to both of you that the longer Miss Scuito remains unconscious, the more cause for concern we have. So let's just take it a day at a time, shall we?"

Gibbs heard the subtext... at what point do they call it a coma rather than just being unconscious?

And he could tell by Tony's expression that the same thought had occurred to him as well.

"And you, Agent DiNozzo, have been lucky."

"That's my middle name, doc." Only Gibbs could see the humour and smile was forced.

The doctor went on, folding his arms. "Well, apart from the cuts and the arm wound and other bruising, which I'm sure I don't need to tell you about, there's no sign of any other trauma. So you're okay to be discharged and I suggest you go home and get some rest and let your doctor know if any other symptoms emerge."

"Not going anywhere." Tony turned back to stare at the bed, picking up Abby's hand.

"DiNozzo..."

Gibbs had no intention of going anywhere either but he wanted Tony to get some rest too.

The force behind the stubborn glare Tony turned in his direction surprised him slightly as the younger man muttered, "Not. Going. Anywhere."

Gibbs nodded his acknowledgement before turning his gaze on the doctor, who sighed as he read the determination behind it. "And I assume you're not going home either, Agent Gibbs? Well, you can both stay till the end of visiting time and flashing your badges might get you a bit longer, but the staff will throw you out after that if they can. I imagine they're more scared of the Sister in charge of this floor than they will be of you... hell, I'm more scared of her."

"Huh, I wouldn't bank on that doc," put in Tony, glancing at Gibbs who had turned his gaze back to the still figure on the bed.

"What can we do to help her?" Gibbs asked... and occupy their own minds.

"The usual... talk to her. Hold her hand, as you're doing already, Agent DiNozzo," the doctor smiled kindly. "Just generally let her know you're here. Alert us if there are any changes but the monitors should do that too, and the nurses will be in to do regular checks." The doctor nodded at both men and left the room.

Gibbs pulled up another chair and sat down on Abby's other side, resting his hand on top of hers, stroking his thumb over her fingers, needing the contact with her warm skin, if only to remind himself that she was alive.

The two of them sat on opposite sides of the bed for several minutes and his usually voluble SFA was silent as he stared at Abby, his face shadowed with worry. Gibbs watched as Tony lifted Abby's hand to hold it between his, pressing a kiss across her knuckles.

The expression on Tony's face was unguarded... anxious but something else that made Gibbs' gut twist for a whole other reason.

Eventually choosing to acknowledge Gibbs' gaze, Tony glanced across briefly. "You tell the team?"

Gibbs nodded. "Called Ducky. He's gonna tell the others and they'll bring you spare clothes and be along later."

DiNozzo glanced down at himself as if only just remembering what he was wearing. "Thanks, Boss." He looked back at Abby. "I know the doc said talk to her... but for once, I can't think what to say. Imagine that, huh, a DiNozzo lost for words."

"Just talk about anything, Tony. Doesn't matter what... it's supposed to be the sound of a familiar voice that matters."

Suddenly Gibbs felt like he was suffocating and needed to get out of there, if only for a moment. Tony looked at him in surprise as Gibbs stood up, his chair scraping on the floor as it was pushed back.

"Where you going, Boss?"

"Going for coffee... and get you something' to eat."

DiNozzo shook his head. "I'm okay. I'd rather sit here with her. Not hungry."

A Tony that didn't want to eat was almost as worrying as a silent Abby.

Gibbs threw him a sceptical glance. "Doesn't matter. When I get back, you should try and eat somethin' and then lie down and rest. I can wake you if she stirs. You're no good to Abby if you don't eat and get some sleep."

Gibbs heard Tony's soft murmur as he left the room. "Pot and kettle, Boss."

Gibbs paused in the corridor outside the room, leaning against the wall and rubbing his hands over his face as he tried to get a firm grasp of his emotions.

He was having a battle at the moment with the contrasting relief he felt that Tony was okay combined with the continued worry that Abby still wasn't. He needed to haul his control back into place before he went back in there.

Apart from anything else, he needed to be strong for Tony.

When he returned after picking up some food for them both, tired sandwiches and crackers, along with bottles of water and coffee, Gibbs paused outside the door, trying to balance his load.

He heard Tony's voice through the door that was slightly ajar and glanced through the gap before he pushed it open, and something in the younger man's tone and body language stopped Gibbs in his tracks.

"Come on, Abby, please babe... wake up... for me. I can't lose you... you hear me, I wouldn't survive it and I'm pretty sure Gibbs wouldn't either."

Gibbs saw Tony lean forward and brush a hand over her hair, gazing down at her face. Then as Gibbs watched, Tony kissed Abby lightly on the lips, before sitting back in his chair and bringing their joined hands up to his face. His shoulders were slumped and Gibbs could swear he saw the younger man's green eyes bright with tears.

Feeling uncertain, Gibbs hesitated before pushing open the door but Tony didn't react to his entrance into the room. He walked to Tony's side of the bed and dumped one of the sandwiches and the water on the table before retreating to the other chair.

The way Tony was holding his and Abby's hand in front of his face shielded his eyes from Gibbs. He gave Tony time to recover, while a mixture of jealousy and an uncomfortable anger churned in his stomach, making him feel faintly nauseous and guilty at the same time.

"You should eat something, Tony," he urged softly, after a few minutes continued silence.

This time, Tony nodded slowly, dropping Abby's hand and keeping his eyes averted as he picked up a sandwich and took a bite. Gibbs sipped his coffee and waited Tony out.

Tony eventually glanced his way and Gibbs sucked in a breath at the worry and pain he could see there. "Been, er... talking to her a bit."

"I heard..."

Tony froze momentarily at that, eyes dropping to his sandwich, wondering how much Gibbs had heard, cursing himself. He wasn't really in the mood for a confrontation if the guy had put two and two together. For once, Tony just wished Gibbs would drop it but his next words confirmed he was going to do no such thing.

"Something you wanna tell me, Tony?"

DiNozzo frowned, shaking his head. "No, Boss, just worried about her."

Gibbs saw the deflection and nearly left it. Given what Tony had been through, it wouldn't be fair to interrogate the guy.

He could accept Tony's comment at face value and leave it.

He could... But something prompted him to push.

"You sleepin' with Abby?"

TBC...

* * *

A/N: I think this means it's ncislove's turn next... don't you think so, Hoodie?! ;)


	3. Chapter 3: Cover Blown

**SO MUCH MORE**

**Chapter 3 – Cover Blown**

"_You sleepin' with Abby?" _

* * *

DiNozzo closed his eyes to briefly shut out the icy glare fizzing his way, before taking a deep breath and turning to face Gibbs. "Yeah, but it's not..."

Gibbs didn't give Tony a chance to finish, leaning forward in his chair, anger lacing his tone. "Not what, Tony? You betta not be using her or agent afloat'll seem like a picnic."

"I'm not," protested Tony, his own anger rising in response to the accusation, hurt rolling through him that Gibbs of all people would think that of him.

"I'd never do that to Abby. I care about her too much. I..." Tony broke off, shaking his head. He swallowed hard, trying to control his temper before continuing, "We've been seeing one another, sleepin' together on and off since..."

"Since when?" demanded Gibbs, glaring at the younger man.

"Since you quit and left us all, okay?" Tony burst out bitterly, his voice harsh as he fired back.

Tony shot a glance at the still figure on the bed before lowering his voice, running a hand over his head as he sorted his thoughts. "Look, we got close then. After you... retired, I was a mess, Abby was a mess. I still don't think you realize even now how much she missed you when you were gone... how lost she was."

_How much we both missed you_, Tony added mentally_._ The pain from that time wasn't that far under the surface, even now.

"What, and you took advantage of her?" Gibbs accused.

It was only the bed between them that was stopping Gibbs getting right up in Tony's space and getting his hands on the guy.

"No, dammit, it wasn't like that." Tony glared right back defiantly.

Gibbs in intimidation mode was a pretty daunting proposition at the best of times, and when it was directed at someone else, Tony found it hot... but being on the receiving end of it was not his idea of a good time right now.

But an angry Gibbs in full protective mode over Abby was a whole other level of scary.

"Then what was it like, DiNozzo?"

Tony took a deep breath, trying to tamp down his anger as that wasn't going to get them anywhere other than thrown out of the hospital. And as much as he wanted Abby to wake up, he'd rather she didn't come round in the middle of a full blown argument between him and Gibbs.

"We _both_ missed you, dammit..." snapped Tony, and he saw Gibbs' eyes widen slightly before his face settled into that infuriating blank expression that was hard even for Tony to read.

Tony sighed, deliberately making his voice even and calm as he tried to explain. "Look, Gibbs, it was more of a comfort thing at first, when you left. We've always been close, you know that... she's my best friend and we just got closer. Friends with benefits sorta thing. Then after... after Jeanne, Abby was there for me, and then when she broke up with Marty, I tried to help her too. And then Abby kept me going when I went away as agent afloat on the carrier from hell and we've been together, on and off, and between other relationships ever since... We need each other I guess," DiNozzo trailed off, his eyes returning to the woman on the bed.

Of all the times for this to come out, the timing couldn't have been worse.

Because what he'd just told Gibbs was only half of it.

It had ceased to be just friends with benefits for Tony a while ago now, even if he knew Abby didn't feel the same way he did. But if it was the only way Tony could have her, then he'd pretended to himself that it would have to be enough.

But that was still not the whole truth. Although he could hardly tell Gibbs the rest of it because the Marine was the other half of Tony's problem.

His feelings for Gibbs were just as complicated as those he had for Abby... and just as strong.

And wasn't it just _peachy_ and typical of him that he'd fall in love with two people he could never have... not in the way he wanted. Tony was almost sure they didn't love him in the same way he loved them.

Sometimes Tony thought he'd glimpsed a look in Gibbs' eyes that hinted at more than friendship, but he figured it was just wishful thinking on his part.

And some days and oh, especially those long tender, passionate nights with Abby, Tony could almost persuade himself that it was more for her too... that they were a normal couple and she felt the same way he did.

But they'd never discussed it... he was too cowardly.

Tony was terrified of losing both their friendships if he confessed his true feelings to Abby or made a move on Gibbs. The very thought of how _that _could go downhill at warp speed made him shudder. So he'd been trying to convince himself for the past few years that having one of them was better than not having either of them.

So he'd taken her company, her body and lost himself in the pleasure of both...

It was a way of staving off his loneliness. All the time hoping it might build into more.

And so here they were.

But seeing Abby lying here terrified Tony more than anything had in a very long time. Not since he'd seen Gibbs in a coma lying in that hospital bed after the Cape Fear blew up had he been so scared.

While Tony mulled over the mess that was his personal life, Gibbs had fallen silent. He was leaning forward in the chair, gazing down at his hands as if lost in thought and when Gibbs looked up at Tony and spoke again, his voice was calmer, almost defeated.

"You've been casual for that long?"

Gibbs couldn't understand how anyone could be casual with Abby... or Tony. If he'd gotten the chance with either...

Tony caught his breath at how lost the older man suddenly looked, and fought the urge to reach out to him. The last thing he'd wanted to do was hurt the guy... but the anger and accusations flying around had caused him to lash out.

Tony shrugged. "Casual's all Abby wants, I think. I mean it's not casual for me. I..."

"You what?" urged Gibbs, keeping his voice level.

Tony gazed down at Abby, brushing strands of hair off her forehead and Gibbs swallowed at the tenderness evident in that touch and the expression on Tony's face.

_How had he missed this? _

Tony was the best there is undercover but Abby he could usually read like a book, or so he thought.

Tony went on softly, almost as if he was talking to himself. "I love her, of course I do. What man couldn't love Abby? But... I know it's not serious for Abby. She already belongs... she's not mine."

Gibbs paused, staring at Tony, frowning as the younger man fell silent. "She's already... what?"

Tony sighed, debating with himself.

Should he let both cats out of the bag and to hell with it?

_Well, he could always resign, or ask for a transfer, move out the city... hell, even out of the state... the country if necessary, grow his hair, disguise himself, maybe a moustache... or perhaps plastic surgery wouldn't be too expensive, or he could take another job, try to disappear_...

But maybe it was time to push the two of them.

This near miss had shown Tony yet again what a fine line they all walked sometimes, and these two deserved to be happy... especially Gibbs who'd gone through so much hell in his life.

Tony gazed at Gibbs seriously for a long moment. "She's yours, Boss."

Abby loved Gibbs, and Gibbs belonged to Abby.

Simple as that.

Even if the two of them had done nothing about it, for years.

Gibbs reared back in his seat, eyes flicking to Abby. "What the hell are you talkin' about, DiNozzo?"

"It's you she wants, not me. She loves you, Boss."

Abby had confessed her feelings for Gibbs to Tony a long time ago when they first got together. In fact it had been a mutual confessional, late one night over booze and pizza... and was partly the trigger for the relationship between him and Abby changing as it did.

Tony had also admitted his own attraction for Gibbs right after the Marine had left for Mexico, and in a bout of mutual misery and seeking comfort, they'd ended up in a tangle of limbs in Abby's bed.

They'd discussed their feelings for Gibbs on and off since then, usually after some work crisis, or near miss, or relationship break up when they tried to persuade one another to say something... which typically ended with them both going round in circles and nothing being decided.

Gibbs broke Tony's train of thought as he stood up and turned away, rubbing a hand through his hair. With his back to the bed, Tony barely heard Gibbs' next words. "You're crazy, Tony."

"Look, I don't know if I should say anything. Abby'll kill me if she finds out I've said even this much. If..." Tony broke off, shaking his head. "No, _when_ she wakes up, you gotta talk to her coz... I think I know how you feel about her too."

Gibbs turned slowly, his face unreadable. "You do, huh?"

Tony stared back, not flinching from the piercing gaze. "Yeah, I think I do, Boss. I've seen the way you look at her when she's not aware of it... it's the same look she has on her face when she looks at you. And the way you acted just now... kinda gives it away, y'know."

Tony wasn't about to compound things by admitting Abby had confessed her feelings for Gibbs to him. Tony figured he was in enough trouble already.

Gibbs didn't reply but merely walked up to the bed again, staring down at Abby. Tony watched the older man, trying to read him, while the familiar feelings of longing and desire rose up as he gazed at the handsome face and solid bulk of the man.

Tony couldn't pinpoint the exact time when his feelings for Gibbs had changed into something much more than physical attraction and friendship. He'd missed the guy as much as Abby had when Gibbs retired.

But it wasn't until Tony was away as agent afloat that the depth of his feelings for both of them had hit him full force.

And how the hell could he not have fallen for Gibbs?

The man was a force of nature.

One of the most magnetic, attractive and compelling men Tony had ever known. His boss, his friend, his mentor... the guy he trusted more than anyone.

It was just his bad luck that the two people he loved and wanted but could never have, loved each other.

Could this situation be any more fucked up?

TBC...

_A/N: Okay, who's turn now? ncislove? *tag* ;)_


	4. Chapter 4: Sacrifice

**SO MUCH MORE**

**Chapter 4 – Sacrifice**

Any further conversation was forestalled by the arrival of Ducky, with Ziva and McGee and Palmer hot on his heels.

Ducky approached the bed, looking down at Abby, concern shadowing his eyes before asking quietly, "Any change, Jethro?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No, Duck."

Curious as to the subtle tension vibrating in the room between the two men, Ducky glanced across at Tony, taking in the younger man's drawn face. "Mr Palmer and I took the liberty of finding the doctor as we arrived while we were waiting for Timothy and Ziva, and from what he said, I believe the news is as positive as it can be, Jethro."

"But she's still asleep, Duck," Tony pointed out the obvious, trying not to sound impatient with the M.E. He hadn't relinquished Abby's hand when everyone had arrived and chose to ignore the speculative looks he was getting from both McGee and Ziva.

"I know, Anthony, but as much as it might seem like you've both been sitting here for far too long, it has in fact only been a few hours." Ducky gave them both what he hoped was an encouraging smile. "We must be patient, which I know is not a quality either of you share in abundance. How are you feeling, Tony?"

Tony nodded at the M.E. "I'm okay, Ducky. Just a few cuts and bruises, it's nothing."

Palmer approached Tony's side of the bed, dumping a bag at his feet. "Here ya go, Tony. We brought you some stuff from work and Ziva found Abby's spare clothes from her lab."

DiNozzo glanced up at the young man with a small smile. "Thanks, Jimmy."

McGee put in. "Your car's being moved to NCIS tomorrow, Tony, and assuming it was just a blowout, do you want me to put the wheels in motion with the insurance company?"

DiNozzo stared at him for a moment, surprised at the offer. "Er, yeah... that'd be good, Tim, thanks."

McGee gave him a brief smile and nodded. "No problem, Tony. Is it totalled?"

Tony shrugged. "Not too sure... maybe. I didn't pay too much attention, to my car when they were hauling Abby out of it unconscious." He stopped in mid sentence, conscious of how harsh he was sounding. "Sorry, Tim..."

"It's okay, Tony..." McGee reassured him.

Ziva placed two coffee cups on the table before moving to stand behind Gibbs, staring down at Abby's still figure. "Are there any other obvious injuries?"

Gibbs shook his head. "No... just a few cuts and bruises."

"She looks so... fragile just lying there... almost small. Never thought I'd say that about Abby," said McGee, worry clearly visible in his eyes.

"Our Abigail is very strong, Timothy." Ducky's voice was kind but firm. "We're just not used to seeing her lying so still like this."

"It does take a little getting used to, Ducky," commented Ziva.

"Well, as much as we want Abby to wake up, if her body needs rest, then rest it should get. As Shakespeare put it so well, sleep is a balm of hurt minds, great nature's second course. And I'd feel happier if you two would get some rest too," Ducky said, looking pointedly at the two men, not liking the strain he could see writ large on both their faces as they sat there holding Abby's hands.

Ziva had picked up more food on their way in, reasoning that the hospital cafeteria would be closed by now, and Gibbs nodded his thanks as she placed the bag on the bed.

The four of them stayed for a while longer, but when the normally voluble DiNozzo was as quiet as Gibbs, not responding to much of what the others were saying, conversation eventually petered out altogether and an awkward silence descended.

Ducky exchanged a glance with Palmer, Ziva and McGee and tilted his head towards the door. Nodding their agreement, they made ready to leave, Gibbs and Tony barely looking up as the group gathered their things.

When the Sister in charge appeared to try and remind them all that not only was visiting time over, but that the limit to the number of visitors at any one time was two people, Gibbs merely flashed his badge, glaring at her in silence which only made the older woman bristle even more. Ducky intervened before things could escalate, ushering her outside as he nodded goodbye to Gibbs.

When the door closed behind the group, Tony turned to Gibbs, the earlier tension between them at bay for now. They exchanged a brief smile of relief, communicating all they needed to in that look... that they had the room to themselves again in their watch over Abby.

And neither were in the mood for company, other than each other's. And Gibbs needed time to think, to process what Tony had dumped on him.

Tony leaned forward to brush a hand over Abby's hair, smiling slightly as he remembered. "They're wrong, y'know. Abbs does lie still like this, sometimes... when she sleeps. You think she's gonna be just as fidgety when she's asleep as when she's bouncing around in her lab but she isn't... she barely stirs. Always looks so peaceful... so beautiful," he whispered, trailing off as he stared at her.

Gibbs felt a mixture of jealousy, sympathy and pain roll through him at Tony's quiet words. The guy was almost talking to himself and Gibbs felt uncomfortable, as if he was eavesdropping on his memories.

Gibbs felt his throat tighten as he suddenly had an all too vivid image of Tony lying in bed, wrapped around Abby, watching her as she slept.

As if shaking himself out of his thoughts, Tony sat back, glancing at Gibbs. "I'm gonna take a shower and get changed."

Gibbs nodded and watched the younger man grab his bag off the floor. "You gonna wrap that arm?"

Tony picked up a bandage off the other bed and held it up. "Got it covered. Scrounged a waterproof one off one of the nurses earlier."

Once the bathroom door closed behind Tony, Gibbs shucked off his jacket and came back to his chair by the bedside. He twined his hand around Abby's, bringing it up to his mouth, pressing a kiss to her fingers.

It was the first time he'd been alone with her since he'd arrived.

He rested his elbows on the bed, leaning forward, eyes tracing her delicate features. "Wake up, Abby... please. Need to know you're okay and... Tony needs ya... we all need ya... C'mon, Abbs."

Abby just lay there, breathing evenly, her beautiful face pale but calm and Gibbs reached out to brush a stray lock of hair back, stroking the soft skin of her cheek. The bruise on her forehead was darkening and the cuts on her face and neck marred the flawless skin.

When Tony returned, wearing sweatpants and a sweatshirt, Gibbs tried to ignore how good the younger man looked with his hair damp and spiky from the shower. He dragged his eyes away as Tony bent to drop his bag on the floor by the bed, pushing away with practised ease the usual feeling of yearning that rose up whenever he was around the younger man.

Tony tucked into some of the food Ziva had brought, downing most of a bottle of water as Gibbs sipped the coffee and managed a sandwich at Tony's urging.

"You gonna try and get some rest too, Boss? We could share the bed..." Gibbs froze momentarily at that and the younger man flushed slightly as he hastened to qualify that statement. "I mean... we could take it in turns."

"You go ahead, Tony... Doubt I'd sleep much but ya look dead on ya feet. How's the arm?"

Tony opened his mouth as if to deflect, only to catch Gibbs' raised eyebrow and decide on the truth. "A bit sore... but it's okay. And no, I don't want any pills... goofy is not the way I wanna go right now."

And he didn't want to blurt out anything else that would get him into even deeper trouble than he was already in. Gibbs tilted his head in acknowledgement, smiling slightly.

Tony eased his neck from side to side, wincing slightly and rubbing his hands through his hair. "Will you wake me after an hour? I don't wanna miss anything... wanna be here when she wakes up."

Gibbs nodded and Tony gave him a small but genuine smile, continuing to stare at him for a few seconds as if wanting to say something else. Gibbs waited him out, wondering at the look in Tony's eyes, but the moment passed and Tony turned towards the bed.

Tony stretched out on his back on the other bed and despite fighting to stay awake, thinking he'd just rest his eyes for only a few minutes, he was soon asleep.

Gibbs alternated between watching Tony sleep, out for the count and barely stirring, and gazing at Abby's face, alert for any sign of her waking up.

Now he didn't have an audience, Gibbs could also indulge himself and stroked his fingers occasionally across her cheek or over her hair. And as he held her hand, he talked to her softly from time to time, feeling awkward talking to himself but careful to keep his voice down to save waking Tony.

Once when Abby stirred slightly on the bed, Gibbs tensed, scooting closer as he watched to see if this was the moment she would wake up but she didn't move any further.

Gibbs bent down to press a soft kiss to the side of her face, whispering in her ear, "Wake up, Abbs... please." He rested his forehead against her hair, swallowing past what felt like a boulder in his throat as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him again. "Need you."

He needed the quiet of his basement too, but he wasn't about to leave Abby until he knew she was okay and he didn't want to leave Tony either. The guy looked exhausted and needed to rest.

Gibbs needed to think through the shock of finding out Tony and Abby were... what?

Fuck buddies?

Friends with benefits?

Or much more?

It was plain from Tony's face and his words that it was much more than that for him. The guy loved Abby.

But did Abby know that?

And more to the point, did she love Tony in return? Tony didn't seem to think she did, but instead wanted... _loved._.. Gibbs.

Was that true? Did Tony know that for a fact or did he just suspect it?

Had Abby told him her feelings or was Tony just surmising... using that perception and intuition that made him such a great SFA to come to that conclusion himself?

But either way... it was a mess.

He wanted both of them. Had for some time now.

But the two people he wanted... loved... were involved with each other and so were now even further out of his reach.

It made Gibbs feel even more alone.

Because if Tony loved Abby, that meant he definitely didn't want Gibbs... didn't it?

But there'd been many times over the years as their friendship grew when he thought Tony was flirting with him. But then flirting with almost everyone was in Tony's genes... in much the same way as it was in Abby's nature.

But last night had been a sharp reminder that he could so easily have lost them both, and they'd never know how he felt about them. And even if Tony was right and Abby did return his feelings, then Gibbs was hardly going to get in the middle of Tony and Abby's existing relationship.

He couldn't do that to Tony, not when the younger man was clearly in love with her.

The nurse came round after an hour or so to check on Abby, and Tony was so deeply asleep, he didn't stir as she checked the readings on the monitors and examined Abby.

"How is she?"

"She's doing just fine, Agent Gibbs... and I know it's difficult and it's easier said than done when we say not to worry, but I'm sure Miss Scuito will wake up when she's ready." She looked across at the younger man stretched out on the bed. "I'm glad you got Agent DiNozzo to sleep some though. His body's had a shock too... even if he won't admit it." The nurse gave him a warm smile, scribbled a few notes on Abby's file and left the room.

After a couple of hours, Tony woke on his own. He stretched on the bed and looked at his watch, scrambling to sit up, rubbing his hands over his face. "Boss, I said an hour..."

"Ya looked like ya needed it. And she hasn't moved..." Gibbs told Tony as the younger man slipped off the bed, moving carefully as if his muscles had stiffened up.

"Yeah, well, you look like you need some rest too. Go on, Boss... your turn."

Gibbs thought about protesting but in truth, he was exhausted. His eyes felt gritty and tiredness dragged at the edges of his brain. He nodded and squeezed Tony's shoulder as he passed before sitting on the edge of the bed, removing his shoes.

Gibbs stretched out on the bed, he looked over at Tony. "Wake me if..."

Tony's smile was soft and gentle and tugged at something inside Gibbs. "Course I will."

Gibbs slept for a bit and when he started awake, he saw it was well after midnight. Tony was sitting quietly by the bed, stroking Abby's arm and holding her hand.

When he saw Gibbs stir, Tony looked across, shaking his head when the older man caught his eye. "No change..."

Tony knew Gibbs hated this waiting game as much as he did, but was glad he was here with him. That way Tony could also keep an eye on Gibbs.

Tony watched Gibbs sit up and stretch the kinks out of his back as he stood up. When the older man approached the bed, looking down at Abby and brushing her hair back off her forehead gently, Tony swallowed at the unguarded expression on Gibbs' face.

"What if she doesn't wake up, Gibbs?"

"She will."

Tony shook his head at the resolve in Gibbs' voice. "Not sure even your gut can be certain of that."

"I have to be, Tony... coz I can't think about the alternative," Gibbs admitted softly and Tony glanced at him in surprise at this rare show of honest emotion. "Can't lose her... any more than you can. It'd break me."

Tony was conscious of how near Gibbs was as he stood by his chair, his hand right next to Tony's shoulder. Tony was so close to reaching out to take that hand, to try and comfort the man who looked as vulnerable and lost as Tony had ever seen him.

Tony went on quietly, "Then we gotta be positive... for all our sakes, coz I know what you mean, Gibbs. Losing her would break me too. I can't even think about it... It's like looking at the better part of my life lying right there." He glanced at Gibbs before returning his gaze to bed, saying softly. "Everything I love is in this room."

Gibbs sucked in a breath at the look on Tony's face, but before Gibbs could analyse his words or question him further, Tony continued softly.

"You know I'd never use Abby, you know that, right? That wasn't ever..."

Gibbs interrupted firmly. "I know, Tony... I was outta line."

Gibbs wasn't proud of his knee jerk reaction and hated himself for the hurt that had flashed across Tony's face at the time, but his anger had swamped him and he'd lashed out.

Tony glanced at him in surprise for a moment, recognizing it was the nearest he would probably get to a Gibbs apology.

But it was more than enough for him. The Marine didn't dole them out lightly and Tony knew it was heartfelt.

"That's okay, Boss. I get it." Tony huffed a soft rueful laugh. "I've kinda built my own reputation there, haven't I, so I shouldn't be surprised when it comes back to bite me in the ass."

"Ya mean the reputation ya hide behind, Tony," commented Gibbs quietly, staring levelly at the younger man.

Tony saw the spark of compassion and understanding in the intense blue eyes and smiled ruefully in response. "Yeah, that one..."

Gibbs nodded slowly. "I still shoulda known better."

"Doesn't matter, Boss." Tony glanced at Abby for a few moments before nodding to himself as if coming to a decision, and turned back to Gibbs, his voice gaining in conviction as he spoke.

"You gotta talk to Abby when she wakes up, Gibbs... You need to talk to her about how she feels... how you both feel. I'll step back... she deserves to be happy, and so do you."

Gibbs shook his head, sadly. "Can't do that, Tony... you deserve to be happy too."

Tony huffed a soft ironic laugh. "Maybe so... but that ain't gonna happen. And in a way, it's time. I've had my chance and it's time to do what's best for Abby... and you."

"What the hell does that mean?" Gibbs demanded, turning away, running a hand over his hair as he walked to the other bed and perched on the edge. "You gonna leave her? Is that it? Thought you loved her."

"I do, Gibbs. But the longer we're together, the harder it is to just stay..." Tony gestured almost helplessly, "casual like this. I want so much more than that and... it's hell sometimes, you know, to keep holding back... To know that I can't give her what she needs. This accident has made me see it's not fair on either of us to keep on like this."

"And you think breaking things off with Abby will be fair?" Gibbs accused.

Tony gazed back at him, a determined look on his face. "It will be if she has you..."

TBC...

*tag*... think that's two from ncislove due, isn't it? ;) And one more from me... at some point...


	5. Chapter 5: Finally

**SO MUCH MORE**

A/N: I'm away at the moment with intermittent internet access but will continue to post as often as I can, although I think by now ncislove needs to post about 4 chapters to keep up the count, doesn't she Hoodie?! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Finally...**

After arguing themselves to a standstill, Gibbs and Tony men fell silent, brooding on their thoughts.

For the rest of the night, they each managed a few more hours of fairly restless sleep. They alternated during the night to keep an eye on Abby, sitting by her, holding her hand and talking to her.

So by the time morning rolled around, both men were feeling the strain... both from the worry over Abby and their arguments gnawing away at their nerves, making them jumpy and more than halfway towards irritable.

Abby had stirred again several times in the night but it was only a brief shift in position, a leg or arm twitching... a sigh... a mumble. But each movement or sound had set both men on edge, holding their breaths as they waited to see if this was the moment when Abby would wake up.

Each was glad the other was there with them in this vigil, though neither voiced that thought.

Tony's muscles had stiffened further, the bruising blossoming in various places. His arm was still sore but pronounced infection free by the nurse who had a quick look after doing morning checks on Abby.

Gibbs took the opportunity of a quick shower while the nurse was putting a fresh bandage on Tony's arm. Then leaving Tony on watch, Gibbs went in search of breakfast now the cafe in the hospital would be open, bringing them both back hot coffee and food.

The doctor did his rounds and pronounced no change in her medical condition, all the readings were normal and there was nothing to worry about it... all they needed now was for Abby to wake up.

Gibbs fielded the phone call from Ducky and gave him an update on Abby's condition, and the M.E. promised to deflect any suggested visits from the team until there was more news.

They took it in turns during the rest of the morning to sit by Abby and it was while Gibbs was holding her hand that he felt Abby squeeze his fingers.

He turned to the bed where Tony was stretched out, dozing. "Tony..."

Tony started awake, looking wildly around for a moment before he realized where he was. He rolled off the bed and by the time, Tony had moved to the chair on the other side of Abby's bed and picked up her other hand, Abby had begun shifting almost restlessly on the bed, mumbling Tony's name under her breath.

As well as hearing her voice more clearly, what was different this time from those other false alarms was Abby's eyelids began to flutter, her fingers twitching and flexing.

A broad smile broke out on Tony's face when he felt her grip on his hand tighten. He looked across at Gibbs and they shared a brief but totally unguarded look, emotions swirling in their eyes.

Turning back to the figure on the bed, they could see glimpses of the emerald they both loved as Abby opened her eyes, blinking a few times and she began moving her head restlessly on the pillow.

Tony sat forward in his chair, bringing her hand up to his lips, kissing her knuckles. "Hey, Abbs. It's me, Tony. C'mon, sleepy head, wake up... you been sleeping way too long."

Her eyes focused on Tony's face and she whispered, "Tony... what?" Abby moved slightly and her eyes widened as her gaze landed on Gibbs. "Gibbs... where am I?"

Gibbs leaned in, keeping a firm grip on her other hand. "You're in hospital, Abbs, but you're okay."

Abby frowned, looking between the two men. "Hosp-..." Her expression took on a slightly panicked look. "I remember... the car... Tony."

Tony rubbed her arm soothingly. "Sshhh... it's okay, Abby... you're okay. You're safe."

"We crashed... I remember the noise... we hit... something. You... are you hurt, Tony?" Abby fretted, struggling to move, pulling at her hands, trying to free them from their joint grasp. "Let me see."

Gibbs put his hand on her shoulder, trying to keep her from moving too much. "Abby, just lie still... it's okay... Tony's okay."

Tony cupped her face, pulling her gaze back to him, speaking softly but earnestly. "I'm fine... look, all in one piece. Takes more than a car crash to put a dent in a DiNozzo."

Abby stared at him for a long moment and Gibbs' heart broke a little more when she brought her hand up to cover Tony's where it rested on her face, whispering. "Oh, Tony... and what about your car? You love that car."

Gibbs watched with some dismay the expression on Abby's face. How could Tony not see she loved him?

Tony smiled gently, stroking her cheek. "Car's not important... you are. Just rest now."

Abby looked around her as if trying to get her bearings. "Looks like that's all I've been doing." She reached out her other hand to Gibbs again and he mustered up a smile as he took it. "You two been here all the time?"

Gibbs nodded. "Someone's gotta keep an eye on ya... and Tony."

Abby searched his eyes before asking, "How long?"

"Since yesterday evening... it's now mid morning," Gibbs explained.

"You've been asleep ever since... lazing about, while we sit up all night and worry about you, as usual," teased Tony.

Abby smiled, ruffling Tony's hair and squeezing Gibbs' hand, looking between the two men. "Well, you're a handsome sight for sore eyes... both of you. Didn't think they allowed more than one hot man in a hospital room at a time in case it raises a patient's blood pressure too much... not to mention the nurses."

Tony grinned. "Would you argue with Gibbs?"

"How d'ya feel?" Gibbs interjected before they both ramble off down a side street.

Abby's gaze turned inward as she did an inventory. "A bit muzzy headed still, I guess... a bit sore... a slight headache... ow." She fell back against the pillow as she tried to sit up.

"Abbs, don't try and move," Gibbs cautioned. "Just rest."

Abby sighed. "If I must. What happened? It's still kinda hazy."

"Tire blew... car skidded and I... I couldn't stop... we hit a wall and you were knocked out." Tony explained and Gibbs looked on in concern as the younger man's eyes clouded over as he relived it all again.

"I remember... some of it, but it happened so fast," admitted Abby softly.

Tony stared at Abby, the image of her lying unconscious in the passenger seat of his car front and centre in his mind again as it had been half the night, and he could feel his throat closing up and suddenly had the desperate urge to get out of there.

Tony stood up abruptly. "I'll, erm... go and let the docs know you're awake."

Gibbs started to protest. "Tony, I can..."

"No, Boss.. you stay. I'll go." He hesitated before leaning down to press a quick kiss to Abby's lips and her eyes widened and she darted a quick look at Gibbs as Tony straightened up and headed for the door.

"No, Tony, don't..." protested Abby, reaching out her hand towards him. "That can wait... Stay."

"I won't be long... you'll hardly miss me." Tony shot her a quick grin as he closed the door behind him.

Abby sighed as she turned back to Gibbs, and they looked each other over quietly for a few moments. She squeezed his hand. "You okay?... You look like crap."

Gibbs huffed a soft laugh, bringing her hand up to his lips and kissing her fingers. "Isn't that my line? You scared the crap outta both of us, Abbs."

"I'm sorry." Abby freed her fingers to cup his face and he couldn't help himself and turned to press a kiss to her palm, feeling her fingers flex around his cheek

Gibbs shook his head, closing his eyes briefly, reluctant to break the intimacy of the moment. "Don't be... just glad you're okay."

"Me too..." She gave him a soft smile as her hand dropped to slip back into his again and he entwined their fingers as she asked, "Is Tony really okay? Was he injured? I can see bruises on his face..."

Gibbs nodded, figuring he'd better tell her as Tony was unlikely to fess up. "A few stitches in his arm. He says only a few bruises... other than the ones you can see."

Abby shook her head, exasperated. "Which as we know is probably only half the story. Tony's as bad as you are at keeping stuff from me." She hesitated for a moment, chewing her lip. "He seemed a bit... off just now. Is something else wrong? He shot outta here like his ass was on fire."

"You frightened him, Abbs... Frightened me," Gibbs finished quietly.

He'd been debating with himself half the night exactly what he should or would say to Abby. He wasn't about to follow Tony's advice to try and ask Abby about her feelings for him until Gibbs knew what her feelings were for Tony.

And just when she'd regained consciousness was hardly the right time for an interrogation. But with Tony out of the room, he was conscious he might not get this chance again for a while. And if he didn't, then it would eat away at him.

In the end, he couldn't hold it in.

"Didn't know you were involved with Tony." He kept his voice calm, unlike the way he'd launched at Tony.

Abby stared at Gibbs for a moment, trying to read his expression... never the easiest option when he had that particular mask on, the one she'd seen him use in interrogation that resembled nothing more than a stone wall.

Despite the quick kiss Tony had just given her which kinda gave the game away... _and_ she'd have things to say to DiNozzo about _that_ later on... Abby also had the impression she'd missed something else.

Something about their body language and eye contact just now was... _hinky._

And surely the strain visible on both men's faces and the tension between them couldn't be solely explained by worry over her, could it?

"You're not gonna pull Rule 12 out of the hat, are you, Gibbs? Coz I am SO not in the mood," she declared firmly. When he just sat there saying nothing, she sighed before elaborating, "Besides, it's only a friends with fringe benefits arrangement. I mean I know he cares about me and I... I love him but he doesn't love me the same way."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah, pretty much coz he..." Abby broke off, gnawing her lip and averting her gaze. "Well, his heart's elsewhere."

The two men she loved wanted each other... that much had become plain over the years, and it broke her heart to see the longing she glimpsed often on both their faces... and neither making a move.

She'd loved Gibbs for years and had gradually fallen for Tony too after they'd given in to their physical attraction and turned to each for comfort after Gibbs retired.

But Abby _knew_ Tony loved Gibbs.

He'd told her so years ago, when she'd confessed her own feelings for their boss. And she was pretty convinced those feelings were reciprocated, if the two of them ever got their heads out of their asses and did something about it.

Perhaps one of these days, she'd have to knock their heads together.

And if Gibbs now knew about her relationship with Tony, that one of these days might be approaching sooner rather than later.

Gibbs frowned. "What d'ya mean?"

Abby opened her mouth as if to speak, staring at him but eventually shook her head. "It's... it's not my place to say, Gibbs, but I'm surprised you haven't picked up on it by now."

"Picked up on what?" demanded Gibbs, getting more exasperated by the minute.

Before Abby could answer, the door opened and the doctor arrived, accompanied by a different nurse.

"Welcome back, Miss Scuito," the doctor greeted Abby with a smile. "It's good to see you awake. Could we have the room please, Agent Gibbs?"

Gibbs nodded and stood up, picking up his jacket.

"Gibbs..."

Gibbs took her outstretched hand and squeezed. "Be back later, Abbs. I'll go find Tony."

Gibbs closed the door behind him and saw Tony sat in the alcove opposite, where there were a few chairs in a waiting area for relatives that was out of the bustle of the main corridor. The younger man was sat with his head in his hands and didn't look up as Gibbs settled in the chair opposite.

"Tony?"

Tony started and looked up, scrubbing his hands over his face and giving Gibbs a wan smile. "Hey, Boss. Sorry... I just..."

"Needed some air."

Tony gestured towards Abby's room. "Yeah, something like that... She okay?"

Gibbs nodded. "Yeah... worried when you left in a hurry."

"Sorry... It just all came rushing in on me... that she was awake and seems okay," Tony explained tentatively, his gaze turned inward. "I could see her lying there in my car again and... after the night we've just had, it was just... too much, I guess." He shook his head and changed the subject. "You talk to her?"

"Some." Gibbs paused, hesitating whether to go there now. "You're wrong, y'know."

Tony frowned. "In what way?"

"She loves ya. You're an idiot if you can't see that."

Tony stared at him for a long moment before shaking his head. "When I said talk, I meant talk to her about you and her, Gibbs, not me..."

Tony broke off, averting his gaze, staring down at his hands for a few moments before looking up, a determined set to his jaw that Gibbs recognized. "Did you tell her _at all_ how you feel about her? No, of course you didn't. Jeez, Gibbs."

"She's only just woken up, Tony." It was a lame ass reason even to his own ears.

"And what'll be the excuse later, huh?" Tony met the icy glare being thrown his way without flinching before continuing, his voice soft and sad. "You're the bravest man I know, so why can't you do this, huh? When it really matters... and you've got the perfect chance now, Gibbs... why you gonna throw it away?"

"You mean like you're willing to throw away what you've got with her?" Gibbs deflected.

"I'm willing to step back for you... for both of you. I told you that before coz I know... I _know_, Gibbs, how she feels about you." Tony hesitated before plunging on, his voice laced with anger even as he kept it low so they couldn't be overheard. "I don't wanna betray her confidence but... you're so bloody stubborn, I can't see any way around it. Don't look at me like that. This is your friend talking here, not your second. She _told_ me she loves you, Gibbs... years ago she told me that. You gonna tell me you feel nothing for her... coz I won't believe it."

Gibbs held Tony's stare for a moment before leaning forward and letting his gaze drop to his hands. "No... I can't tell you that. Do wanna be with her."

_With you too._

Gibbs went on quietly. "But it's more complicated than that..."

Tony rolled his eyes, huffing a soft laugh. "Yeah, it always is."

"And it's not fair on you or Abby. Told ya before, I'm not gonna get in the middle of what you two have already. If she were free, yeah... but she's not." Gibbs hesitated before going on. "She may have told ya years ago, Tony... but I just listened to her just _now _say how she feels about ya." He shook his head, feeling utterly exhausted and heart sick. "I missed my chance... years ago."

Tony's reply was barely a whisper as he shook his head. "No, you're so wrong, Gibbs."

This was getting them nowhere, other than increasingly short tempers and raised voices, and this was hardly the place for this kind of discussion anyway.

Gibbs stood, picking up his jacket. "I'm gonna call Ducky... let the others know she's awake. Then I gotta go into work. Be back later."

Tony looked up at the older man as he made to turn away. "She's gonna wonder where you've gone... why you didn't wait."

And Abby was gonna kill him when she found out he'd told Gibbs how she felt about him.

Gibbs chose to ignore his question. "Ring me when the doctors have finished... find out when we can get her outta here."

Tony watched Gibbs stride off down the corridor, muttering as many variations of the words stubborn and pig-headed under his breath as he could think of.

Tony was about to walk away from what he had with Abby so she and Gibbs could be together. He'd practically told Gibbs Abby loved him, and Gibbs had just admitted he felt the same.

And what did the guy do?

What Gibbs was best at, clearly.

Walking away.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6: Spilling the Beans

**SO MUCH MORE**

**A/N: **Big hugs to Gibbsredhoodie who continues to provide much needed hand-holding and help with each chapter, as well as being my title bunny. And talking of bunnies – Kesterpan's been at it with her bunny catapult again (and if anyone out there is not already reading her latest and totally awesome Silver Fox fic, what are you doing here?! Shooo... off you go!)

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Spilling the Beans**

Tony took a seat and waited until the doctor emerged from Abby's room. Tony called out, walking over as the doctor closed the door behind him. "How is she, doc?"

The doctor gave him a reassuring smile as he approached. "Miss Scuito appears to be fine, Agent DiNozzo. We've scheduled more tests, just to make sure but again everything appears normal in my examination and in her responses. I want her to have another scan this afternoon, just to be on the safe side and if that's okay, then she should be able to go home in the morning."

"Another night here?" When the doctor nodded, Tony grimaced. "Oh, I bet that went down real well."

The doctor smiled. "I believe her exact words were, you gotta be kidding me."

Tony laughed softly. "Yeah, that sounds like Abby."

"I sympathise. I wouldn't want to be kept in here any longer than necessary either, but it's best to be on the safe side... and I hope you can convince her of that," the doctor added.

Tony raised an eyebrow at the doctor. "And if I can't... will there be a bed for me tonight when she beats me to a pulp?"

"We'll do our best," the doctor chuckled. He looked around. "Is Agent Gibbs still here?"

Tony shook his head. "Er, no, he had to go back to the Navy Yard. He'll be by later on though and I imagine the rest of the team will visit her tonight, especially when they know she's confined to barracks for another night."

"Okay. Well, you can go in and see her, if you like... try and deflect her ire from my nurses."

"And who's gonna deflect her ire from me, huh, doc?" Tony heard a snort from the doctor behind him as he opened the door, muttering. "At least I'm not too far from the morgue..."

When Tony entered the room, Abby was sat up in bed, arms crossed over her chest, a mutinous pout firmly in place. Allowing himself a mental _uh-oh_, Tony approached the bed.

"Hey, Abbs... did you miss me?"

Abby glanced pleadingly at him. "Can't you bust me outta here, Tony? Can't Gibbs? You know how much I hate hospitals... I'll go crazy if I have to spend another night in here."

"Well, strictly speaking, you were unconscious for the first night, if you remember? So you could hardly say that time dragged... not for you anyway, you lazy bum."

Abby snorted a laugh as Tony settled onto the edge of the bed. He reached for her hand and she uncrossed her arms and let him take it, unable to stay cranky with him for long.

Abby was silent, gazing down at their joined hands, while the nurse finished up and left the room, but as soon as the door closed, she asked. "Where is Gibbs anyway?"

"He, erm, was gonna ring Ducky and let everyone know you're okay, and then he said he had to go back to the Yard. Said he'd be back later though." Tony squeezed her hand when she looked crestfallen. "So... think you can put up with just me?"

Abby smiled at Tony's best puppy dog look and tugged him nearer, reaching out to trace the lines of his face gently and he nuzzled into her touch. "You need to ask? I've been so worried about you, Tony... especially when you left in such a rush."

Her voice was so tender that Tony had to swallow hard as his emotions rose up, threatening to swamp him. Her eyes wandered over the cuts on his forehead, the bruise on his cheek and her hand drifted down his neck to settle on his chest. "Does it hurt... the bruising from the seatbelt?"

Tony shook his head. "Nope... can't feel a thing unless I breathe... or move." He placed his own hand gently over the centre of her chest. "Imagine you got a matching one by now, huh?"

Abby nodded. "Yeah, but it's not so bad. What about your arm, Tony? Which one is it?"

Tony gestured to his left arm. "It's fine, Abbs... a bit sore and a few stitches but nothing too bad. I'll be fine in no time. Been more worried about you."

Abby cupped his face, whispering, "C'mere. Lie down with me... I need a cuddle."

Tony smiled. "Yes, ma'am. You're gonna get me thrown out by the staff, you know that, don't you?"

Abby returned his smile. "More likely the nurses would want to take my place."

Tony stood and Abby scooted over as he slid onto the bed, keeping her on his uninjured side. He opened his arms and she burrowed gently into his chest, easing herself to lie mostly against his side, trying to avoid hurting him.

When Abby raised her face to his, he kissed her gently, feeling the tension start to drain away... something she'd always been able to do for him with her warmth and caring nature on even the roughest of days.

Abby smiled into the kiss, sliding her hand into his thick hair. When the kiss came to a natural end, she leaned her forehead against his and Tony wrapped his arms gently around her, stroking his hand over her hair.

"I must look a mess..."

"Oh, I dunno, Abbs... you kinda rock the panda look."

She giggled, pouting at him. "I'd hit you if you weren't bruised already... I'm gonna have a shower soon but can we just lie here for a while? Really need you to hold me... and remind myself you're okay."

Tony pressed a kiss to her hair. "Sure... nothing I'd like better."

Tony was content to lie here, hold her and just soak up her presence... bask in the fact that Abby was alive.

There was a time in that long night when he thought he'd never be able to do this again... and if Tony could get Gibbs to see sense and actually open his mouth and _talk,_ and if he could encourage Abby to be honest with the guy, then this might be his last chance to hold her like this anyway.

Tony wasn't sure how he was gonna cope with that, with watching Abby walk away and see the one man he wanted become even more unreachable, but he'd reached a decision and he was gonna stick to it.

"You sure Gibbs is coming back later?" she murmured, pressing her face into the crook of his neck.

"He said so." Tony cupped her face, stroking her soft skin. "I think Gibbs left too coz he's found this really hard, Abbs. Think he needs his basement for a bit."

Abby nodded, biting her lip. "I'm really sorry I put you both through that."

Tony tilted her face up, staring down into her green eyes. "Hey... it wasn't you driving... or your car that had a blowout..."

Abby poked his shoulder lightly, seeing the flash of guilt in his eyes. "Don't you dare try to take the blame here, Anthony DiNozzo. No one could have done any better in stopping us plowing into the traffic... it's just bad luck that the wall got in the way. So I don't wanna hear it... okay?"

Tony shook his head, smiling before leaning down for another quick kiss... not convinced his nightmares would let him off as lightly as Abby was doing. "No, ma'am." He brushed her hair off her forehead, taking in the bruise now fully darkened and marring the pale skin. "You scared us both, Abbs... don't ever wanna go through that again. Haven't seen Gibbs that scared before. He looked totally lost."

"He must have been worried about you too," Abby pointed out, seeing the emotions swirling in Tony's eyes. He looked pale, with dark smudges under his eyes, and she didn't think she'd ever seen Tony look so drawn and tired. "What happened while I was asleep?"

Tony shrugged and chose not to answer directly. "You ever gonna tell him how you feel, Abby?"

Her eyes widened before she averted her gaze, picking at the material of his sweatshirt. "What d'ya mean?"

Tony nudged her gently. "C'mon, Abbs... I know you love him."

"Yeah, well, old news, Tony... and it doesn't mean I can tell him that, does it? It's not that simple anyway..." she trailed off, shifting slightly in his arms.

"But your feelings haven't changed, have they? We've talked about it enough..." When Abby didn't reply, he went on. "C'mon. I know you. Like you can unlove Gibbs."

She stared up at him. "Of course you can't... The world would stop turning before that happens. That's not what I meant." She sighed, gathering her thoughts before going on. "Yeah, I still love him but I've resigned myself I guess that it won't ever happen, that it'll only ever be one sided... especially when it's you he wants."

Tony shook his head. They'd had this conversation before too. "You're wrong, Abby. He's yours."

"I wish." Abby shook her head, a rueful smile on her lips. "And why are we talking about this now anyway? What the heck happened while I was asleep?"

Tony shrugged. "Saw how worried he was..."

Abby was sure there was more that Tony wasn't saying but knew he'd never tell her if she pushed, so she changed tack slightly. "I'm not the only one hiding my feelings for him."

"Yeah, well... no point wanting something you can't have... been doing that a lot, for a long time," Tony admitted softly, staring off into space, the longing for both of them that was always in the back of his mind almost a physical ache now he was getting ready to say a mental goodbye.

Tony shook himself out of his daydream when Abby murmured his name softly, looking at him quizzically. Tony continued with more determination in his voice. "Anyway, it's time I stepped back and let you two be together."

Abby shifted back in his arms, staring up at his face in alarm. "Tony!... What the hell does that mean? You... you leaving me?!"

Tony put a finger on her lips, smiling gently as Abby gazed at him, eyes beginning to fill with tears. He always hated upsetting her.

"Don't wanna leave you, Abbs, but I love you both enough to step back... let you both be together, if only you'll both come to your senses and do something about it. After what happened last night, I just can't watch the pair of you holding back anymore... dancing around one another. Life too short, and all that. I'd hoped Gibbs would say something earlier."

He held up his hand to forestall her comments. "But since he hasn't... I gotta be the one to walk away if I have to. I'm not gonna be the one who kept you two apart. You need each other."

Abby drew in a shaky breath, ready to argue when she stopped dead as she realized what he'd said. "Wait... back up, Tony. You love us both?"

Tony nodded slowly, and she could see the trepidation on his face at what he'd let slip.

Her anger drained away in an instant and Abby cupped his cheek, brushing a soft kiss across his mouth. "Oh, Tony..." She frowned suddenly, shaking her head as something else he'd said penetrated. "And wait a minute? What d'ya mean you hoped Gibbs would say something..."

"I told him to..."

Her eyes widened. "You told him to! Wow, I bet that went down well."

"Yeah, well... you know how he likes to be told what to do," Tony gave her an ironic smile.

"Yeah... back a fox into a corner and he'll just snap at ya, Tony. You're usually better at handling Gibbs than that," she reminded him.

"I know," Tony acknowledged, rubbing a hand over his hair. "And he didn't say anything, did he? So, yeah, not my finest hour."

Abby shook her head. "He just asked about you and me, and I told him. But then you gave it a way a bit when you kissed me. What were you thinking, Tony? We've kept it quiet for so long."

"He overheard me in the night talking to you while you were... asleep. I was so scared, I musta let something slip and you know Gibbs once he gets the bit between his teeth... so I just told him. I guess I coulda talked my way out of it but..." Tony trailed off, shrugging.

"It's okay, Tony," Abby reassured him. "I don't mind, not really. I was getting tired of sneaking around."

Tony sighed. "Anyway, it sounds like he did a classic Gibbs deflection. I shoulda known better than to try and force him... I mean, it's Gibbs we're talking about here... the brooding clam. So I figured I gotta be the one to force the issue somehow... step back and let you two come to your senses."

"You'd do that?" she asked wonderingly and saw Tony nod, his gaze lowered.

Abby could see Tony was serious, fully prepared to give up his own chance at happiness for someone else.

But she was having none of it.

Abby leaned back so she could see him properly and framed his face in her hands, urging his gaze up to meet hers and she felt like crying at the misery in his eyes.

She brushed a soft kiss across his lips, punctuating her words. "Not." Kiss. "Gonna." Kiss. "Happen... Not on my watch."

When Tony continued to gaze at her, apprehension and hope in equal measure written across his face, Abby rested her forehead against his, sighing. "God, Tony. Did you really think I'd let you walk away from me? That I'd let you throw yourself under the bus like that? And this is partly my fault too... for letting it go on like this for so long without saying something."

"What d'ya mean, Abbs?"

"I shoulda told you this a long time ago. Yeah, I love Gibbs but I love you both... _really_, really love you both. We've had this friends with benefits thing going and it's been great... but it's been a lot more than that for me," Abby confessed, her voice soft and hesitant. "So much more for a while now. Wanted more..."

Tony was stunned into silence and stared at her for several moments. Eventually he managed to find his voice, clearing his throat. "You do?"

Abby nodded. "But I was scared to push you... I didn't think you did want more with me coz you wanted Gibbs..."

Tony cupped her face, stroking his thumb across her cheek. "Abbs... I've loved you for a long time too. Been scared to say anything in case you ended it... in case you didn't want that kind of relationship. So I just sorta went along with what we had, coz at least I had some of you."

Abby heart broke at the sadness on his face. "Tony, I'm so sorry... I should've had more courage to say something... shoulda taken a chance. But I held back partly coz I know Gibbs wants you as much as you want him. _My_ gut says so."

Tony shook his head. "Wishful thinking, Abby... Been doing that a lot lately too... Yeah, I want him, I love him... but I'm not sure Gibbs feels the same way... we can't be sure, can we? And I know it's you Gibbs wants. You didn't see him last night... he was so scared and for once, his feelings were written all over his face. Not even his mask could suppress that. You could see it in his eyes."

Abby smiled sadly at him, her gaze softening as she leaned in to kiss his lips. "You've no idea how much I wanna believe you, Tony but... no, you're wrong. Sure, we flirt... sure, I think we can both feel the physical _zing_ between us, but he's never taken it further and there's been plenty of opportunities... and I didn't wanna risk our friendship by making the first move, so I sorta gave up I guess..."

She pushed down the familiar pain of all those years wanting Gibbs with no hope of having him... it hadn't become easier over time but she'd just gotten better at it.

She held up her hand to prevent Tony interrupting, speaking firmly. "I don't wanna lose you, Tony... I love you... but you and Gibbs would be so good together... it's me who should step back."

Tony shook his head. "Don't want you to do that, Abbs."

"You know how I know it's the right move?" she asked. "When you tried to get him to talk to me and he didn't, what did he do next, huh?" When Tony didn't respond, she went on. "He walked away, didn't he?"

Tony nodded reluctantly. "Said he was stepping back to let us be together."

Abby smiled gently. "And that tells me he wants you, not me."

"You're wrong, Abbs." He wanted so much to tell her that Gibbs had revealed how he felt about Abby, but that wasn't his place to say it. "And why would he be so self-sacrificing anyway?"

"Because he cares about you Tony," Abby pointed out. "He wants you to be happy."

"No one's ever done that for me before," Tony revealed quietly.

"Oh Tony..." She hated it when Tony didn't think he was worth anything to anyone. "Can't you accept that someone else cares about you... loves you? Did you tell him how you felt, huh? I bet you didn't."

Tony huffed a laugh. "Well, no, I didn't... of course, I didn't."

"No, of course not... so who was the brooding clam that time, hmm?" Abby commented.

Tony held up his hands defensively. "Okay, okay... but it was hardly the time or the place... not when his feelings for you were so obvious."

"Sounds like it was exactly the time and place, Tony."

They lay there for a while, gazing at one another, trying to absorb everything that had been said. The bottom line was they didn't know really how Gibbs felt about both of them... despite what Tony said and what Abby suspected.

And even if Gibbs wanted both of them, would he want a relationship with either of them... never mind both of them?

And yeah, that would be _such_ an easy conversation to start, wouldn't it?

Tony leaned his forehead against Abby's and they were both silent for a moment, before Tony blew out a shaky laugh. "God, what a mess."

TBC...

* * *

A/N: There will be a chink of light at the end of the tunnel next time... promise!


	7. Chapter 7: Letting Go

**SO MUCH MORE**

**Chapter 7 - Letting Go**

Tony spent the rest of the day in Abby's room, enjoying the quiet time with her, trying to resign himself to it possibly being the last time he might be with her like this.

While Abby took a shower and ate lunch, Tony collected extra food from the cafeteria to supplement the bland stuff on the hospital menu, although Abby protested she didn't have much of an appetite and for once, neither did he. Abby was frustrated with herself that she still felt completely exhausted, as well as stiff and sore, her own bruising blossoming in patches across her chest and arm.

Abby went down for her scan after lunch and the results were positive. More blood was drawn and by late afternoon, Abby was reluctantly reconciled to spending another night in custody, as she put it, but thankful that Tony was there to stave off the boredom for a while.

She'd tried to doze on and off all day, resting while she could, and encouraged Tony to do the same. He didn't refuse the opportunity to curl up on the bed with her, despite the frowns they got from some of the nurses.

They spent some of the day talking quietly, going over their own relationship, remembering how it started, reflecting on moments they'd shared and times they'd held back... trying to decide what to do next.

In one way, it was freeing for both of them to talk it through... neither having had the courage in the past. Ironically, they hadn't been involved with anyone else for a while now... both finding what they needed in each other, even if they'd never come right out and said so.

But although it was a weight off their shoulders, it all added somehow to the regrets for both of them... thinking of how it could have been so different by now if either one of them had been braver.

Tony cherished this day with her... what may be his last one as her lover... despite what Abby was convinced they should do. So he enjoyed the quiet moments, and perhaps his last chance to touch her and kiss her, hold her close.

Tony didn't want to tell Abby outright that Gibbs had confirmed he had his feelings for her beyond friendship. Tony wasn't sure that the intensely private Gibbs would thank him for betraying his confidence, and if Gibbs found out, which of course he would, Tony was worried it could harm any chance they had of moving this whole situation forward.

Abby was also in a quandary.

If Tony was right, the two men she loved loved her. She couldn't deny that she so wanted to believe Tony when he'd described how Gibbs had behaved while she'd been unconscious... wanted with her heart and soul to believe that his feelings ran deeper than friendship. She wanted all three of them trying to make it work but she really didn't know if Gibbs would want that.

But what if Gibbs didn't want her but only Tony? Would they all be able to have separate relationships?

So if Tony was wrong, then she should step back and watch with as much happiness as she could muster these two men she loved more than anything get together and have a chance at a future, just the two of them.

The two men belonged together.

And she wasn't about to let Tony step back. She couldn't believe he would do that for her. Sacrifice a chance at his own happiness... give up the chance to be with the man he loved.

So by the time, late afternoon rolled around, they were both exhausted from talking around in circles but they'd sort of come up with a plan. The chances of getting Gibbs to open up in a less than private hospital room weren't that great, especially if they tried to tag-team him into actually _talking_ about pesky emotions.

If they pushed too far now, Gibbs could easily retreat.

So Tony was planning to leave that evening with Gibbs and try and talk to the guy on his own, either at Tony's apartment or at Gibbs' house... somewhere both men would feel comfortable.

"You're gonna have to be the one to get things started, Tony. You know that. You can't rely on Gibbs to go first."

Tony had looked at her as if she'd just suggested he walk on water, but in the end, he agreed it was their best bet if they didn't want to wait until Abby was out of hospital and lose this opportunity.

So when Gibbs pushed open the door to her room in the early evening, it was to see Abby curled up on the bed, with Tony perched on the edge, the pair of them quietly talking.

When they saw him, Gibbs was treated to wide smiles from both and felt some of the knot of tension ease inside him. He'd spent the day at work, dealing with what was urgent, talking to Ducky and fielding questions from Ziva and McGee before escaping from the building.

He'd spent some time after lunch with McGee in the evidence garage while agency forensic techs went over Tony's car. McGee's face had paled considerably when he first caught sight of the vehicle and Gibbs could sympathise. The passenger side was pretty badly stove in, the front hood mangled where it had side-swiped the wall. It brought home to both men how close the call had been.

Gibbs had managed to steal a couple of hours in his basement, trying to settle his mind before heading back to the hospital.

If Tony was right, Abby loved him... and he so wanted to believe him, but he'd heard with his own ears that Abby loved Tony.

So... did she love both of them? Could he hope for that?

By the time he'd worked his way around that conundrum for a couple of hours, his head was spinning.

He knew he loved both of them. It had crept up on him over the years... this friendship for both morphing gradually and separately into love, something so much more than just a physical attraction, although that was part of it. Fantasies of both of them had kept him company on the loneliest of nights for years.

They'd all orbited around one another, keeping their distance, or so he thought. He'd missed entirely that Tony and Abby had stepped over that line... and it was wrong of him to envy that so much, be so jealous of what they'd had together but he was only human.

So was there a way forward in this mess?

If Tony was right and she did love both of them, that meant the only real unknown in this was how Tony felt about him. Was Abby right about that and the younger man wanted him as much as Gibbs wanted Tony?

Abby's husky voice drew him out of his thoughts. "Hey, Gibbs... and there was me hoping that you'd come with a platoon of Marines to bust me outta here?"

Gibbs smiled as he bent to kiss her cheek gently. "Not this time, Abbs... how ya feeling?"

Gibbs settled in the chair by the side of the bed as Tony and Abby caught him up with the news on her condition. He had to admit she seemed better... well, apart from the bruises appearing, the cuts on her lovely face and she looked really tired.

And so did Tony... behind that cheerful front, there was still a strain clearly visible to those who knew him.

Gibbs turned his gaze on Tony and raised an eyebrow, waiting him out. Tony rolled his eyes while Abby suppressed a grin. "I'm... fine, Gibbs. Arm no longer too sore, everything else still functioning and nothing has dropped off yet. So I'm good." He spoiled it somewhat by suddenly smothering a yawn.

"You ought to go home and rest, Tony," urged Abby softly. "You'll rest better there... Go on... if I'm stuck here in Colditz, there's no reason why you two should spend your evening here. You can both come and pick me up in the morning."

Gibbs stared at her for a moment. "You sure, Abbs?"

Abby nodded, plastering a smile on her face. "Totally, Gibbs."

Gibbs hesitated, looking between the two, staring at them thoughtfully before nodding slowly. "Okay, I'll drive ya home, DiNozzo."

They chatted for a while longer and Gibbs broke the news on Tony's car. The techs should have the results on the blowout by Monday, but the car itself did look as if it was totalled. Tony greeted the news on his beloved car with a shrug. He'd sacrifice any car over Abby's health.

After a while, an awkwardness settled over the three of them and conversation became somewhat stilted. Abby noticed that Gibbs looked as strained as he had earlier. Clearly they all needed rest and time to process what had happened.

"Go, you two... go on, you don't need to babysit me and all of us be miserable, and you're supposed to be resting too, Tony, and Gibbs can make sure you do that, can't you?" When Gibbs nodded, Abby went on. "I've got the guys and Ziva popping by later so I'll be fine. Come rescue me tomorrow though or I will go stir crazy."

"Okay, Abbs. C'mon, DiNozzo... grab your gear."

Gibbs stood and moved to the bed, taking her hand and gazing down at her for a moment. He bent to kiss her and for a split second Abby thought he was going to brush a kiss to her mouth but at the last moment, he veered and hit her cheek as usual but slightly closer to her lips.

Before Gibbs could pull back, Abby reached up to hold cup his cheek and she heard as well as felt the slight hitch in his breathing. She dropped her voice low enough so Tony wouldn't hear as he gathered his bag. "Talk to him, Gibbs... please."

Straightening up, Gibbs stared at her for a moment before nodding slightly. "See ya in the mornin', Abbs." Giving her an almost shy smile, Gibbs stroked her cheek with the back of his hand and turned away, heading for the door and leaving the room.

Tony turned from the other bed, carrying his bag and bent to say goodbye and he did press his lips to hers. Abby kissed him back, whispering, "Go get your man, Tony." Nuzzling her nose, he ruffled her hair, giving her a slightly nervy smile as he straightened up.

Abby managed to keep her smile in place until Tony closed the door behind him, when she slumped on the bed, staring around her at the four walls, feeling suddenly drained. "Well, that's that then... all or nothing."

As he left the room, Gibbs was already halfway down the corridor and Tony rolled his eyes as he set off in pursuit. "On your six, Boss."

_Yeah, I wish... _

Tony followed Gibbs through the hospital and out to his car. On the journey through the city, Tony was a bundle of nervous energy, chatting constantlly, fingers tapping on his knees and Gibbs just let him go and get it out of his system.

At least he hoped he'd get it out of his system. Gibbs wasn't sure he could cope with an entire evening of Tony at full throttle in classic 'hiding behind the chatter' mode when there was so much else spinning through his head.

When they passed the turn off to his apartment, Tony looked over at Gibbs. "Where we headed, Boss?"

"Can't make sure you rest if you're not under my nose, Tony."

Tony didn't say anything, just let himself sink back into the seat, an indefinable warm feeling spreading through him that they were going to Gibbs' house... a place that was as much of a sanctuary to him as the man himself. He'd been too caught up in his own worry since yesterday that it had taken a while for the way Gibbs had looked out for him at the hospital to sink in... the caring side of Gibbs that he didn't show so obviously to many people.

When they pulled up outside the house, Tony followed Gibbs into the kitchen as the older man headed straight for the coffee pot.

Tony smothered a smile at the familiar scene as Gibbs automatically grabbed two mugs, gesturing at the end cupboard. "Some of that hazelnut crap in there."

"After that stuff they call coffee in the hospital, I think I love ya, Boss." He couldn't decipher the look Gibbs threw him over his shoulder and busied himself with the hazelnut 'crap' and getting the milk out of the fridge.

"You eat already?" asked Gibbs.

"Rubber chicken sandwich earlier and something that was labelled soup but tasted more like dishwater... not that I've ever tasted dishwater, but you know what I mean. Can we order pizza?" asked Tony, hopefully.

Gibbs grinned." Just what I was thinking." Tony couldn't help smiling back at the genuinely relaxed boyish grin the older man had thrown his way.

"As long as we don't tell Abby we ate crap tonight, we should be golden. You know how she nags when we don't eat proper food." Tony suddenly paused and turned away, hands braced on the counter top. "At least... she's still around to tell us stuff like that."

Suddenly Tony could hardly breathe, overwhelmed by the emotions of the past day and night. He'd been holding it together, give or take the odd wobble, pretty well he thought at the hospital in front of the staff and Abby, but now that he was here... _safe_ in Gibbs' house... _with_ Gibbs, it all came flooding in and it was too much.

Tony felt his world spinning, blood roaring in his ears and sudden nausea making his stomach churn. Concentrating on trying to get air into suddenly heaving lungs, Tony was barely aware of the hand running up and down his back, that then came to rest on his neck, squeezing gently.

But the deep voice close by penetrated his foggy brain and made his senses react. He focused on the warmth of that hand on his neck, hanging onto how it felt against his skin and letting the strength he could feel ground him... as it always did.

"Easy, Tony."

"We nearly lost her, Gibbs... I was so scared," Tony choked out, aware he had a death grip on the counter and that he was rapidly losing the battle to stop shaking.

"I know... me too. But we didn't." Gibbs stepped closer and acted on instinct, pulling Tony around into a hug. "She's okay, Tony. You're okay. That's what matters."

Tony's arms came around him fiercely in return, clutching the back of Gibbs' sweatshirt like a lifeline. Gibbs could feel the younger man's body trembling against him as Tony leaned his forehead down onto his shoulder.

"Just breathe, Tony." He kept his voice calm and soft, rubbing his hands over Tony's back in soothing strokes. "Breathe with me... that's it. C'mon... I gotcha."

Gibbs deliberately kept his breathing even, exaggerating it slightly so Tony could feel it until Tony was matching him breath for breath, and gradually the ragged desperate gasping for air started to ease. Gibbs waited until the shaking diminished but Tony didn't let go, just unclenched his hands slightly from his sweatshirt.

As Tony turned his head to bury it against his neck, Gibbs couldn't prevent a shiver of his own running through him at the feel of Tony so close, his warm breath against his skin, and reflexively hugged Tony tighter for a moment.

"Sorry, Boss... I'm okay now," Tony mumbled as he pulled back slightly, releasing his tight grip on Gibbs, suddenly self conscious. "It just... suddenly hit me, that's all."

"I know, Tony." Gibbs turned away to lean on the counter, not sure he should confess this under the gaze of those perceptive green eyes. "Thought I'd lost you both."

As he tried to haul his shaky control around him again, Tony stared at Gibbs, his mind stumbling over what that could mean... his senses humming from the remembered feel of Gibbs in his arms, the warmth of his neck, the scent of the man.

Tony ran his hand over his hair as Gibbs remained silent, staring down at the coffee pot. Wanting to retreat from the emotionally charged situation, Tony cleared his throat, dredging up his normal voice from somewhere. "I'll, er, ring for the pizza, shall I?"

Gibbs nodded at Tony's offer but didn't speak or turn to look at him.

After Tony ordered, he joined Gibbs on the couch, carrying through his coffee. The older man seemed to have recovered his poise and eyed Tony as he sat down next to him. "Those stitches okay?"

Tony nodded, leaning forward slightly. "Yeah, I guess so. I'll stick another bandage on it after I take a shower."

"We can pick some of Abby's stuff up in the morning, and yours too, if you like," suggested Gibbs, taking a large swig of his coffee. "Then ya can both spend the weekend here."

Tony felt a smile spreading across his face and looked around at Gibbs. "That sounds pretty good to me." He laughed softly. "But don't you think we oughtta ask her first. You know how she hates being organized."

Gibbs shrugged. "I'm just guessin' what the hospital will want. They'll insist someone keep an eye on her... see if there are any symptoms that surface later that we need to worry about."

Tony nodded. "You know that and I know that, Gibbs, but you know what she's like... and believe me, I don't wanna let her outta my sight for the rest of the year. Think we could swaddle her in cotton wool and lock her in her lab under armed guard each day until one of us takes her home each night?"

Gibbs snorted, leaning back against the couch. "Yeah, good luck with that, Tony."

"Hey, a guy can dream, can't he?" Tony shot him a wide smile over his shoulder. "Though I'd probably end up with concussion when she whacks me harder than you do."

"Ya think."

"But you know how much she hates being fussed over," Tony pointed out.

Gibbs shrugged. "She'll have to suck it up and deal with it... we can both handle one woman, can't we?"

Tony gulped slightly, staring back at Gibbs, unable to decide if there was more to Gibbs' words than the obvious but for once he couldn't read him, other than an amused glint in the blue eyes. "We sure can try."

After the pizza was delivered and beers opened, both men sat in silence for a while as they ate. Gibbs glanced sideways at Tony's profile, noting the tension radiating off the younger man. "Wanna watch the game... catch the end of it?"

Tony jumped slightly, startled out of his thoughts. "Sure."

Gibbs gestured towards the remote control on the coffee table and Tony flicked through the channels until they caught the right one. Finishing off the pizza, Gibbs could see the tension gradually starting to ease from the younger man's shoulders as they watched the remainder of the game, the normality of it lessening both their nerves and easing the awkwardness of any silences.

Tony slumped back when he'd finished eating, resting his head on the back of the couch. He was sitting closer than normal to Gibbs, conscious of the warmth of the shoulder next to his own but was comforted when the older man didn't move away or look uncomfortable.

Tony rolled his head to look at Gibbs, taking in the achingly familiar and distinctive profile, the silver hair flopping over his forehead and the short strands at the back of that strong neck.

Time to plunge in with both feet and either sink or swim.

"We were both right, y'know... and wrong," Tony began, softly.

Gibbs turned his head, raising an eyebrow. "How so?"

Tony stared into those piercing blue eyes from just a few inches. "Abby told me today... said she loves us both." When Gibbs continued staring at him without replying, Tony went on, taking a deep breath. "So I dunno where the heck that leaves us... but I stick by what I said earlier. I can step back... so you two can..."

Tony trailed off as Gibbs shook his head slowly, feeling the combination of irritation and amazement rise up again at the older man's stubbornness and generosity. What was stopping Gibbs from just going for it and claiming his girl?

Was Abby right and Gibbs wanted more too... from both of them?

Gibbs stared at him. "You say that to Abby? That you were gonna leave her."

Tony broke eye contact and leaned forward, looking down at his hands as he picked at the label on his beer bottle but didn't answer.

"Tony?" Gibbs urged, a slight edge to his voice.

Tony sighed. "Yeah, I told her... she wasn't... impressed."

"I bet." Gibbs snorted.

Tony continued softly. "I don't understand why you're holding back here. She's there... right there under your nose, Gibbs. And I wanna see you two together... you belong together."

Gibbs leaned forward too, resting his arms on his knees. "You'd really do that, Tony... step back."

"Care too much about both of ya not to," Tony admitted quietly after a few moments. "I'm not sure I can make her happy, Gibbs... How could I? I've never made any woman happy before... not really, not long term. You of all people know that... and I'm sure you can make her happy and you... you deserve another chance at happiness."

"And you don't?" Gibbs shot back. "What about Abby? What does she want outta this?"

Tony was still keeping his eyes averted. "Told you already. She said she loves both of us..."

"That doesn't tell me what she wants." When Tony didn't answer, Gibbs let the silence drag on for a few moments before asking softly, "And what do you want, Tony?"

Tony huffed a soft laugh, shaking his head ruefully. "Can't have what I want, Gibbs.. can't have both..." Tony broke off, abruptly losing his nerve when he realized he'd dumped the bombshell already when he meant to lead up to it another way. Too late now.

"What d'ya mean, Tony? Can't have both..."

"Nothing."

Sensing nothing could be everything, Gibbs pushed.

Gibbs reached out to place a hand over Tony's, feeling the younger man tense slightly. "Can't have both of us... is that what you were gonna say?" Gibbs waited for Tony's slight nod before going on. "You sure about that?"

TBC...


	8. Chapter 8: Moving Forward

**SO MUCH MORE**

A/N: Anyone would think I'm winding you up deliberately with cliffies... as if I would. ;)

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Moving Forward**

Tony turned to face Gibbs, his eyes widening at what he could see in those intense blue eyes, completely unguarded for once.

It was like looking in a mirror, seeing all the longing, desire, hope, fear and loneliness Tony had felt for years reflected right back at him... and it hit him hard, robbing him of his voice as their gazes locked.

Gibbs' hand came up to gently cup his cheek and Tony saw his eyes flick down to his mouth and back up again, and he almost forgot how to breathe as the older man leaned in towards him.

Gibbs brushed a soft kiss over Tony's mouth, holding still against his lips until Tony responded. Tony pressed into the kiss, opening up to the feel of Gibbs' teasing tongue and he became lost in the feel of soft, warm lips nibbling, tasting, exploring.

Keeping it slow and gentle until the kiss came to a natural end, they leaned their foreheads against each other as they caught their breaths.

Sliding his hand into Tony's hair, Gibbs let his fingers stroke through the soft strands to settle around the back of his neck, eventually pulling back to see a slow, genuine smile light up Tony's face.

"Guess I've been wrong about a few things." Tony found his heart pounding in his chest as that lop-sided grin he loved broke out on Gibbs' face.

"Guess so. You've not been the only one." Gibbs brushed his thumb over Tony's bottom lip, amazed he could turn the achingly sad expression Tony had worn just now into one that made his whole face come alive with happiness.

Tony pressed forward again for another taste, smiling against the other man's mouth as they kissed. He felt Gibbs' hand squeeze the nape of his neck and that warm feeling flowed through him all over again, coupled with a jolt of electricity as he felt Gibbs tongue teasing his in a slick caress.

Tony surged forward to follow Gibbs when he sank back onto the couch, not wanting to lose that mouth.

Tony moved over Gibbs and slid his arms around his waist, ignoring the twinge from his injured arm as he melted into the other man's equally solid bulk, their mouths meeting over and over again, the kisses deepening.

Being able to _finally _taste and feel Gibbs came close to overwhelming Tony. He dimly registered the soft needy sounds he was making in the back of his throat and the low groans rumbling in Gibbs' chest.

Warm lips slid and clung, tongues teased and explored in turn and by the time the kisses ended, both men were sprawled on the couch, limbs tangled, bodies pressed together.

He'd imagined this so many times but it didn't come close to matching how this felt, the taste of Gibbs, that warm mouth and slick tongue and the feel of being held by him.

Gibbs wanted nothing more than to roll Tony beneath him and show him how he felt, but was too wary of the younger man's injuries so tried to hold back the surge of desire that shot through him as they kissed.

Gibbs settled for wrapping his arms gently around Tony, stroking up and down his back and over his neck and up into his hair, making it almost a soothing massage as he kissed Tony again and the younger man arched into him.

By the time they parted, they were both breathing hard, eyes dilated with need as they gazed at one another.

"Gibbs..."

Gibbs was silent for a long moment and as he stared at him, Tony began to panic and pull away, only to be stopped by a warm hand cupping his head, holding him in place.

"Want you both, Tony... together," Gibbs admitted softly, and there was such affection in his gaze that Tony felt his heart squeezed in his chest.

Tony kissed him again briefly, nuzzling against his face. "Want you both too, in case you hadn't noticed by now..." At Gibbs' soft smile and slight nod, Tony went on quietly. "And Abby does too... she wants both of us..." Tony smiled. "There's an echo in here."

That got him a huffed laugh that had more than a tinge of relief to it.

Tony shifted slightly onto his uninjured side and Gibbs turned so he could hold Tony more easily, though they were both too big to fit on his couch comfortably. Tony rested his head on the cushion and they gazed at one another for a few moments in a silence that was warm and comfortable this time.

"That why you held back? Coz you wanted both of us but weren't sure what we wanted?" Tony eventually asked, curiously.

Gibbs nodded. "Partly. That why you offered to step back?"

Tony nodded, smiling sheepishly. "Yeah... and Abby did too... She spent half the afternoon arguing why she should be the one to step back. So between all three of us busy trying to step back and dance around this large elephant lurking in the middle of the room, all we've done is make ourselves dizzy with no one getting anywhere."

Gibbs chuckled at the mental image. "Kinda got that... We gotta talk to Abby."

Tony nodded. "Yeah, we do. I'm sure she wants to give the three of us a try, together."

Gibbs gazed at Tony seriously. "Is that what you want if she's okay with it?"

"I do... oh god, I do." Tony reached up to cup Gibbs' face, smiling when the other man pressed a kiss to his palm. "And Abby loves us both, Gibbs. Can you believe it? That wonderful woman loves us both... Still can't believe that... you yes, but me? Why would she love me?"

Gibbs shook his head, exasperated and pulled Tony in for another kiss to stop the flow of words. The younger man moaned and kissed him back eagerly. When Gibbs eventually pulled back, smiling at him, eyebrow raised, Tony laughed at the silent rebuke he could read loud and clear. "Okay... shutting up now... We oughta ring her."

Gibbs shook his head. "Wanna do this face to face, Tony."

Tony nodded slowly "Okay... but she'll be worried. We sorta discussed talking to you. She told me to go get my man."

Gibbs smiled, stroking a thumb along Tony's jawline. "And you did. We'll talk to her tomorrow," Gibbs promised. "Bring her home so we can sort out what we all want from this... how we can try and make it work."

"Can't wait... you sure we can't bust her outta there tonight?" Tony teased before moving towards Gibbs, intent on taking that mouth again.

"Tony... " Gibbs held Tony's face to prevent him leaning in, meeting his gaze and the way Gibbs said his name made Tony's throat close over. "Just tell me this isn't some comfort thing... _please. _A one time only deal or casual coz you both nearly got killed."

Tony felt hurt that Gibbs would even think that, but then he saw the vulnerability in the blue eyes staring at him so intently, and it hit him what it had taken for the other man to put himself out there like this, and it shook him to his core that he had the power to move Gibbs... _Gibbs..._ like this.

Tony bent to kiss Gibbs softly, tenderly, breathing into his mouth. "This is not a one time thing... this is not casual. Not for me. You both mean everything to me. Want us to be together... all of us."

He felt Gibbs hand slide into his hair as the older man kissed him back, deeply and possessively until Tony's head was spinning and he was shivering with pleasure at the promise in that kiss.

When the kiss ended this time, it was a slow parting, ending with continued brushes and tugs at mouths and lips until they came to a halt, resting their foreheads against each other.

Gibbs sighed against his mouth. "C'mon, Tony... we're both tired. We'll be no good to Abby tomorrow if we don't some get sleep. Go grab a shower if you want."

Tony nuzzled into Gibbs' neck for a moment, letting himself relax against him. He wanted to protest, wanted to drag Gibbs to bed and show him how much he needed him, but Gibbs was right. He was tired and sore and ached just about from head to toe.

Tony nodded reluctantly. "You're right... Sleep would be good and a shower."

Tony eased himself back off Gibbs, groaning when he stood and stretched cramped and sore muscles. Gibbs followed him to his feet. Tony glanced down at the couch. "Um... Gibbs... where?"

Gibbs was halfway to the door and turned back. Walking back towards Tony, he took his hand, rubbing his thumb across his knuckles. "Upstairs. Wanna share my bed... that okay?"

Tony leaned in for another kiss, humming his appreciation against the other man's mouth. "More than okay."

Gibbs chuckled, squeezing his fingers. "Just sleep, Tony. We're both too tired for anything else."

Tony grinned. "Much as everything below neck level would like to disagree with you there. I think you're right... Jethro."

The shy grin he got at risking Gibbs' first name made his heart swell.

Gibbs tugged on his hand. "C'mon... bed."

"Yes, dear..."

Gibbs snorted with laughter, pulling Tony after him as the younger man continued to talk about everything and nothing as they headed upstairs, recognizing the chatter for what it was... nerves. He was feeling fairly nervy himself, but mixed with an exhilaration he hadn't let himself relax into yet.

When they reached the threshold to his bedroom, Gibbs pulled Tony into another gentle, lingering kiss, feeling the younger man relax into him, sliding his arms around his waist and roam over his back.

Tony grinned happily at Gibbs when the kiss ended and Gibbs rummaged for sweatpants and a T-shirt Tony could wear to sleep in. They headed in opposite directions, Tony diverting to the bathroom and spending some time under the hot spray, trying to keep his bandaged arm out of the stream of water.

He let the heat from the water ease his tired muscles, sighing with relief as the kinks eased, both in body and mind.

It hadn't quite sunk in yet that there was a very real prospect of the three of them getting together, trying to make a relationship work. He was sure he'd freak out about that at some point... not the three of them bit but the relationship bit.

Had he ever made one of those work before... really work?

He thought he had begun to with Wendy but that had crashed and burned, taking his confidence with it. And Jeanne didn't count... it wasn't real, except in his head and in his heart.

Even this _thing_ with Abby hadn't been the full no-holds barred commitment it should have been, even though technically they'd been together longer than he had with Jeanne or Wendy.

One part of him had wanted commitment so badly over the past few years but with anyone else he'd been involved with, because he knew he sucked at relationships, he'd mostly not even tried.

But this was a lot to take in.

In a little over 24 hours, he'd been in a car crash, totalled his car, spent a whole night worrying about his best friend and lover, and found out that the two people he loved more than anything actually loved him back.

So he was allowed a minor teeny tiny freak out, wasn't he?

When Tony tentatively entered the master bedroom, Gibbs was just emerging from the ensuite bathroom, wearing a T-shirt and sleep pants, his hair damp from the shower and Tony felt lust coil in his belly, tired as he was, at the sight of him... at the controlled power of the man as Gibbs moved around the bedroom.

Gibbs slid under the covers and flung the covers back on the other side, eyeing Tony expectantly.

Suddenly feeling nervous and chiding himself for acting like a virgin on a first date, if he could remember back that far, Tony mustered up a grin and slid into the bed, laying on his back as Gibbs reached up to turn the lamp off.

He felt the bed dip as the older man scooted down under the covers and before Tony could say anything, Gibbs had rolled closer, resting a hand on Tony's stomach.

Until his eyes adjusted to the semi-darkness, Tony couldn't make out any details but he could feel the guy's warmth all along his side, the freshly showered smell mixed with his usual scent of coffee and something so _Gibbs_ washing over him that it was making Tony's senses hum.

The hand on his stomach ran gently up his chest to his neck and Tony almost felt like purring as he arched into the touch. That hand cupped his face, turning it towards Gibbs, who leaned in and kissed him softly.

That was enough for Tony, who slid his own hand into Gibbs' hair as he kissed him back, his other arm encircling his waist and pulling him closer.

As they kissed, Tony ran his hands over Gibbs' back, tracing the firm contours, mapping out the feel of his muscles under his fingers. Gibbs hummed into his mouth at the almost massage but kept his kisses light and Tony was fine with that. Tony could feel his exhaustion, emotional and physical, creeping in and was content to just revel in the taste and feel of the man.

Gibbs' own hand was in Tony's hair, massaging his scalp gently as he kissed him. He didn't want to hurt Tony and until he could see where his bruises were, he didn't want to let his hands wander too much, as tempting as it was.

Brushing soft kisses across his lips as he pulled back, Gibbs whispered goodnight against Tony's mouth and Tony nuzzled against his face, pressing kisses on every inch of skin he could reach, hearing Gibbs laugh softly as his arms slid around Tony, holding him gently as he pressed his face into the crook of Tony's neck.

Eventually, Tony turned on his side and Gibbs spooned behind him so Tony's back was flush to his chest, draping an arm around Tony's waist and nuzzling into the back of his neck.

Tony lay for a moment relishing the solid feel and warmth of Gibbs at his back, the realization washing over him that he was going to go to sleep in Gibbs' arms.

"Thought I'd lost everything, Gibbs," said Tony softly to the darkness. He felt the older man kiss his neck, giving a shaky sigh into his skin.

"So did I."

"Turns out I was getting everything I wanted."

He got a gentle squeeze and another nuzzle to his neck at that, followed by a whispered, "Me too."

It wasn't long before Tony felt sleep claim him, more settled and at peace than he could remember in a long time.

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9: Healing Wounds

**SO MUCH MORE**

A/N: *ahem* ncislove... you wanted something?

**Chapter 9 – Healing Wounds**

Tony woke slowly, fighting through the fog of sleep and gradually becoming aware of different sensations.

Warmth was the chief one.

He was lying snug under the covers with what felt like an electric blanket at his back... a heavy electric blanket with a firm grip... an electric blanket with a hard on.

The weight of a strong arm lay around his waist, a large hand spread over his stomach, long legs tangled with his own, something very interesting was digging into his ass and warm breath washed over the back of his neck.

If his memory of the evening before hadn't already provided Tony with the identity of the body wrapped around him, the familiar scent confirmed it and his own body was reacting rapidly to something he'd only been able to dream about until now.

So assuming he hadn't hit his head harder than he thought or that he was merely having one of his regular fantasies, Tony was exactly where he wanted to be.

Next he did an internal inventory.

_Arm? Not too sore. Head? Fine. Chest? Hmm, ouch. Bladder? Uh-oh, under pressure._

Tony tried to shift slightly to see if his other bruises were protesting and to slip out of bed, but didn't get very far when the arm around his middle tightened, and the body pressed against him moved even closer, the mumble into his neck raising goosebumps.

Tony chuckled to himself.

He should have guessed.

Gibbs clung as tightly in his sleep as Abby did.

If he got in the middle of both of them, he'd risk cracked ribs and have trouble breathing... but he'd willingly trade anything for being in that sandwich.

He tried to ignore the pressure in his bladder for a while longer but it was no good, and he really needed to shift his 'blanket' off his back as it was also putting pressure on his bruises.

Tony rested his hands on the one over his stomach and squeezed gently. "Hey... Gibbs." When there was no response, he twisted his head and called a little louder. "Hey... Jethro."

That triggered a mumble of his name, which comforted Tony that Gibbs at least knew who was in his bed but the strong grip didn't slacken.

Tony chuckled. "Hey... sleepy head, I gotta hit the head."

A grunt was his only answer but at least the firm hold eased enough for Tony to slip out of bed and head for the bathroom. When he returned, it was to an empty bed but before Tony could let panic take hold that Gibbs had done a runner, the older man emerged from the ensuite and slipped back under the covers without a word.

The older man still looked half asleep as he propped himself on his elbow, watching as Tony neared the bed. His silver hair was sticking up in all directions, blue eyes hooded and hazy, and a slight smile curved his lips.

Tony didn't think he'd ever seen Gibbs look sexier... and completely edible.

Gibbs watched Tony approach, an interesting mix of nervousness and desire in those green eyes. He waited till Tony had slipped into the bed next to him again and rolled onto his side to face him.

"Sleep okay?" Gibbs' voice was low and rough with the remnants of sleep and Tony felt it coil through him.

Tony turned onto his side too, smiling at Gibbs. "Out like a light."

It was rare for Tony to sleep well, except when Abby was beside him and he put last night's good sleep down to part exhaustion, part relief but mostly the fact that he had a wrap-around Gibbs. The expected nightmare hadn't made an appearance either and for that, Tony was very thankful.

"You didn't stir either, did you? We didn't move from the position we feel asleep in."

Gibbs shook his head, his smile widening. "Nope... too comfy."

"I would say pinch me, I might be dreaming but I definitely don't wanna wake up from this dream." He reached out to snag Gibbs' hand and laced their fingers together.

Gibbs raised Tony's hand and brushed a kiss over his knuckles. "No dream, Tony... or if it is, I'm having the same one and it's a damn good one."

Tony let the warmth and joy of that wash over him for a moment, taking in the sparkle in those blue eyes. "Best dream I've ever had..." That got him a boyish grin and he found himself grinning back widely. "Wish Abby was here."

Gibbs nodded. "Me too... she will be soon, I hope."

"Hope she's okay... and that she's gonna be okay with everything," said Tony, sliding his hand over Gibbs' chest and onto his shoulder, relishing the feel of the muscles under the T-shirt.

"We'll make sure she is, Tony... Make sure she knows we both want her."

"That no one has to step back... we can all have what we want."

Tony was still finding it hard to get his head around that, but he was gonna cling onto it with both hands, feet and all his toes if he had to.

"Yeah... all of us." Gibbs reached out to cup a hand behind Tony's neck and pull him into a kiss.

Tony instantly slid nearer, returning the kiss eagerly and letting his hands slip under Gibbs' T-shirt and up the warm skin of his back, causing the other man to moan into his mouth. His arm ached slightly as he moved it, but Gibbs' skin felt too good, too warm to stop.

Moving his other hand into Gibbs' hair, Tony angled his head to turn the kiss deeper, more passionate and they battled for dominance, tongues tangling. When the need for air became urgent, Gibbs broke away, breathing hard, staring intently at Tony, whispering his name.

Tony's head was reeling again, his whole body aching, this time with need. "D'ya think Abby'll mind if we start without her?"

Gibbs chuckled. "Knowing Abby... d'ya honestly think that?"

Tony leaned in to nibble at Gibbs' bottom lip. "Naah... she'll just be pissed she wasn't here to watch or join in."

Gibbs grinned in acknowledgement, murmuring against Tony's mouth. "Sure we can think of something to make it up to her... but if you wanna stop, we can... if you wanna wait."

Tony whispered, "Don't wanna stop now, Jethro."

"Neither do I but don't wanna hurt you."

Tony shook his head, sliding his fingers into Gibbs' hair, scraping lightly with his nails and seeing the older man close his eyes against the feeling. "You won't... and I'll hurt you myself if you stop now... or at least try to before you pull some super sneaky Marine move on me."

Gibbs chuckled. "Then let me take care of you. Tell me if it hurts or I need to stop."

"Just... be gentle with me," said Tony, fluttering his eyelashes as he grinned and Gibbs laughed outright, leaning down to capture his lips again, kissing that grin off Tony's face.

Tony sighed into the kiss, warm lips sliding and tasting, lost in sensation, his mouth open and hungry as he suckled on Gibbs' lower lip before slipping his tongue into his mouth to explore.

When they were both panting for air, Gibbs moved his lips down to Tony's neck, nipping and licking, smiling against his skin as he felt and heard the low moan rumble in the younger man's throat.

He moved carefully over Tony, keeping most of his weight on his side and slid his hands underneath Tony's T-shirt, pushing it up and removing it with the other man's help.

Gibbs stilled as he caught sight of the bruises, one vicious looking one diagonally across his chest and one across his lower belly from the seatbelt, the skin discoloured. The bandage on his arm covered the stitches and numerous smaller bruises were now appearing across Tony's chest, to match the one on his cheek.

Gibbs closed his eyes against the sudden swell of feelings that tightened his throat, his fingers hovering over Tony's skin. "Tony..."

Tony was taken aback at the emotion in Gibbs' voice and slipped his fingers into the older man's hair, tilting his face up to meet his eyes. "It's okay, Jethro... I'm okay... please don't stop."

Gibbs hesitated, turning his face to nuzzle the skin on Tony's wrist. "You sure?"

Tony nodded, smiling. "Need you."

Gibbs leaned in and pressed soft slow kisses along the line of the worst bruise across the centre of his chest, feeling Tony's hand holding his head, moaning his name softly as he nuzzled the skin, trying to be as gentle as he could.

As Gibbs kissed a trail over the battered skin, Tony moved his hands to the broad T-shirt covered shoulders, tugging at the material, needing contact with bare skin, his arousal already humming through his bones.

Gibbs eased back with a wide grin and pulled off his T-shirt and bent his mouth to Tony's neck, kissing and licking his way across the warm skin, restraining his urge to mark the young man as his.

Time enough for that later.

He felt Tony's hands exploring his own chest, carding through the hair and on down his stomach before moving back up to scrape across his nipples, causing him to groan into Tony's neck and thrust his hips against Tony's.

Both men moaned at the feeling of their cocks pressing together through the material of their clothing, both suddenly needing more of each other... more skin, more contact... just... more.

Gibbs pulled back and stripped off his own sweatpants before easing Tony's off too, pushing him gently back on the bed when he tried to help.

Tony laughed, propping himself up on his elbows. "I'm not completely helpless in bed, y'know... as Abby will testify. And I'm a big boy... in case you hadn't noticed, and I've been undressing myself for a while now."

Gibbs crawled onto the bed, straddling the younger man's legs, smiling down at Tony and stroking his hands along this thighs. "Not this first time... let me."

Tony could see the emotions swirling in Gibbs' eyes and nodded, reaching out to link their fingers together, squeezing gently that he understood. If roles were reversed, he'd feel the same.

Gibbs let his gaze rake over Tony, absorbed in the strong lines of his body, the broad shoulders, dark chest hair, long runners' legs, trim hips and straining erection hard against his belly. Tony's pupils were blown and his breathing ragged, a small but genuine smile on his handsome face as he watched every move Gibbs made.

Tony ran his own eyes over the older man's body, which had no business being in such incredible shape for his age. He'd seen Gibbs in the shower before... had taken whatever opportunity he could to store away details of skin and muscle which had only added fuel to his longing and fantasies.

The lust curled through him, heat rushing through his body as he hardened further, craving everything about the man.

Tony needed to hold Gibbs, touch his skin, wanted to taste him and he cursed his injuries that he couldn't show the man how much he was wanted... how much Tony loved him.

Tony rested a hand on Gibbs' chest, feeling his heartbeat fast but strong. "Not used to being this passive... wanna move."

Gibbs leaned over Tony, holding his weight on his forearms and kissed him lightly, hovering close to his mouth when he pulled back. "Not every day you're in a car crash, Tony... let me do all the heavy lifting this time. We've got plenty of time now... all three of us have."

Tony grinned widely. "Yeah, I guess we have. Lots of ways I wanna show you how I feel. Wanna touch you... taste you so much... Need our Abbs with us... wanna hold her, make love to her... she's so beautiful, Jethro, she'll take your breath away."

Gibbs smiled before murmuring softly, "You both are... Lots of things we can all do together."

"You wait till I'm recovered... I'm gonna blow your mind," promised Tony, pulling Gibbs into a soft, nipping kiss.

Gibbs chuckled into Tony's mouth. "Look forward to it."

Tony cupped his hand over Gibbs's cheek who turned his face into the caress. "Touch me."

Gibbs grinned. "Was plannin' to."

He was as good as his word and Tony arched into Gibbs' hands as he slowly, gently stroked and caressed his way across Tony's body. He made Tony's breathing hitch as warmth spread through him and he felt like he was practically floating on the older man's caresses.

Tony found himself feeling almost vulnerable at the intimacy and reverent tenderness in Gibbs' touch. He was close to being overwhelmed at the intensity of how Gibbs made him feel.

Gibbs added his mouth to the torture, trailing kisses over Tony's face, sweeping his lips across his mouth and on down the column of his neck to his collarbone, before paying attention to his nipples and slowly down across his body.

Gibbs took his time, learning through his hands and mouth how Tony responded until the younger man was trembling under him, moaning almost constantly... letting his actions try and tell Tony how he felt instead of struggling to find the right words.

Gibbs slid down the bed to kneel between Tony's legs, trailing kisses and gentle massages down his strong legs.

Tony couldn't believe how on edge he was already, how he was in danger of disgracing the family name, and Gibbs hadn't even touched his cock yet. Tony fisted his hands in the sheets, shifting his hips restlessly on the bed, trying to move nearer Gibbs' hands... his mouth... anything so he could get some friction where he needed it most.

_He wouldn't beg... no, DiNozzos definitely didn't beg... not like he did when Abby drove him insane in the same way. No, that was definitely not begging..._

"Jethro... oh god, please."

His reward was a deep chuckle and a teasing grin before a possessive kiss took his breath. The growl of "Patience" against his mouth when it ended didn't help Tony's control at all.

Finally, just when he was about to start whining, Tony felt a strong hand wrap around his cock and he groaned at the feel of the callused grip as Gibbs began to stroke in long firm actions.

Tony felt his eyes roll back in his head as warm lips surrounded him and suckled on the sensitive tip. Tony rested his hand on Gibbs' head, threading through the silver hair, mesmerized by the sight of Gibbs going down on him.

_Well, that's fantasy number four crossed off the list... or was it three? Hell, it was certainly in the top five._

And when a tongue dipped into the slit and swirled around the head, Tony cried out harshly, feeling his release galloping towards him over the horizon. There was no way he could hang on and when Gibbs' other hand cupped his balls, stroking and tugging lightly, Tony arched his back, thigh muscles tensed and trembling.

"Jethro... I'm gonna... can't hold on," Tony tried to give Gibbs a warning but the guy didn't back off, merely intensifying his actions and Tony exploded, crying out as he spilled into his mouth.

When Tony came back to his senses again, Gibbs was resting his head on Tony's thigh, a smug smile on his face. Tony huffed a laugh and reached for him.

Gibbs kissed his way slowly up Tony's body, his own hardness digging into Tony's flesh as he moved, leaving a trail of pre-cum.

Tony grabbed his face and kissed him, tasting himself on Gibbs' tongue and slid his hand down the older man's body to grasp his cock. "Let me. Wanna make you feel good."

Gibbs leaned on his side, reaching across to rest a hand on Tony's shoulder and burying his face in Tony's neck, moaning his name as he thrust forward into his hand.

Tony trailed his fingers up and down Gibbs' cock, rubbing his palm over the head on the upstroke, spreading the moisture to ease the way. Tony smiled at the groan it triggered into his ear, Gibbs' breathing hot and ragged against his skin and his hips jerking.

Working with the clues Gibbs gave him with his reactions, Tony increased pressure and speed gradually, but suspected the older man was approaching the edge as as quickly as Tony had.

Too many years of longing and desire meant there was no way either man could hold on.

When Tony added a twist to the upstroke just under the flared head and rubbed a thumb over the slit, Gibbs gasped and shuddered into Tony's hand, thrusting erratically. With a groan of Tony's name, Gibbs came, pulsing strongly over his hand and their chests as they pressed closely together.

Tony stroked him gently down from his orgasm, wrapping his other arm around Gibbs, caressing his back slowly as Gibbs trembled against him, breathing heavily.

As Gibbs' breathing steadied, he nuzzled into Tony's neck, kissing the skin softly and Tony turned to capture his mouth, exchanging slow, teasing kisses.

As Gibbs slipped his mouth along Tony's jawline, pressing warm kisses over his skin. Tony hummed his appreciation, shifting to face Gibbs as the older man rested his head on Tony's shoulder.

"I think we need a shower."

Gibbs chuckled, nuzzling Tony's skin. "Ya think."

Tony reached up to card his fingers through Gibbs' hair. "That was just wow... the first of many wows."

When Gibbs raised his head, the expression in his eyes robbed Tony of breath. Gibbs cupped his face in his hand, brushing a soft kiss over Tony's mouth.

"Love you, Tony."

Tony's heart felt squeezed in his chest and his vision was suddenly blurry. It was some moments before he could find his voice again.

"Love you too... Jethro." Tony hesitated before going on, his voice quiet and thoughtful. "I've only told four people in my adult life that I love them... and you and Abby are two of them. Never meant it more than I do now."

The smile he got from Gibbs was one he'd never seen before, nor had he ever seen the expression in the guy's eyes and it astonished Tony that he could make Gibbs look happy like that.

It took away any lingering uncertainty and discomfort in laying his heart so bare.

Tony leaned in to kiss Gibbs, whispering against his mouth. "Let's go get our girl."

TBC...

*tag*... *looks round*... who's it now?


	10. Chapter 10: Missing Piece

**SO MUCH MORE**

**Chapter 10 – Missing Piece**

It didn't take much persuasion by Tony to talk Gibbs into sharing a shower. As far as Tony was concerned, this was as intimate as their love making had been and he cherished every minute as they shared lingering kisses and soothing caresses standing under the hot spray.

Both men were sated but showering gave Tony the chance to do what he hadn't been able to in bed when Gibbs had taken charge.

_Well, of course he'd taken charge... he was Gibbs. _

So it was hardly a surprise that he'd try to be the boss in bed too. But in future, Tony wanted... _needed... _to take as much of an active role as the Marine. He was not a passive or submissive lover usually... and neither was Abby, so they were hopefully in for some interesting times, he thought with a mental grin.

But now Tony relished the opportunity to run his hands over Gibbs' body, to savor and learn the feel of his muscles and how the man responded under his hands.

Tony slid his hands over Gibbs' back as he soaped the firm muscles, tracing the outline of his spine and on down to the hollow where it curved into the muscled cheeks of his ass. He grinned with delight as Gibbs' squirmed under his touch, snorting into his neck where he was busily nibbling at Tony's skin.

_Gibbs was ticklish... who'd have thought it? Well, that could be... fun._

Tony ran his fingers over Gibbs' chest, carding through the hair covering his nipples before following the line of hair down his abdomen and sliding his hands around his hips and stepping closer until they were pressed together.

As Tony nuzzled into his neck, breathing him in, Gibbs' hands repaid the favour and roamed over Tony's body tenderly, avoiding the worst of the bruises and gently soothing over his muscles.

Tony let the natural scent that was pure Gibbs wash over him, combined with his soap and the lingering coffee smell that must be in the guy's bloodstream by now.

He wanted to imprint everything about the man onto his memory... onto his soul and body.

He'd been tantalized by that smell for years when Gibbs had invaded his space... had wanted to bury himself against the man's skin and lose himself in it.

_God, he smelled so good._

Gibbs cupped his face, moving his lips over Tony's lightly, nibbling softly on his bottom lip. Tony's fingers clenched into his back as he kissed him back with a little more pressure and teasing contact, absorbing Gibbs' moan into his mouth.

When the slow kiss ended, they stared at one another, smiles breaking out on both their faces as they stood together in a gentle hug.

* * *

Before they left the house, Tony rustled up a quick breakfast for both of them, all the while lamenting the empty nature of the fridge while Gibbs made coffee.

At Tony's suggestion, to save a trip to his apartment in the opposite direction to the hospital, they drove to Abby's where Tony kept some clothes.

As he closed Abby's front door behind him, Gibbs watched as Tony headed for her bedroom, calling out over his shoulder. "I'm just gonna grab a bag... might as well pack enough for a few days in case the hospital want someone to keep an eye on her... not that she's gonna be happy about that."

"She might not protest too much if we're all at my house," Gibbs pointed out as he followed Tony.

"I hope so coz you know how independent she can be," said Tony, looking around the bedroom, head on one side as he considered what else they might need before opening one of the drawers and rummaging inside.

Feeling a bit like a spare part, Gibbs hovered in the doorway to her bedroom as Tony packed clothes in a bag.

Gibbs watched as Tony moved around Abby's place with an ease borne of long familiarity and while he'd been a frequent visitor here too, he noticed how at home Tony seemed and couldn't help feeling a little envious.

It was another reminder of how much he'd missed.

As always, Tony seemed to read him without Gibbs saying a word and he paused, glancing over at the older man, his voice softening as he saw the uncertainty in the blue eyes.

"Can you grab one of her warmer coats? The one she was wearing the other night when we were going out wouldn't keep a mouse warm." Tony paused, a smile spreading across his face as Gibbs opened the closet door that Tony indicated. "But oh god, she looked smokin'... I wish you coulda seen her, Jethro. She could stop traffic and frequently does when she dresses up to go out, y'know."

Gibbs grabbed one of Abby's long warm cloaks and folded it over his arm before turning to Tony. "Anything else we need?"

"Huh? Er, no, I think that'll be it... Ziva packed some shower stuff and make up for Abbs already I think, it was in the bag she brought." Tony held up his finger. "Hang on, let me check her fridge... don't want anything growing in there while she's not here or she'll kill me."

Tony felt slightly awkward and nervous all of a sudden and could see by Gibbs' body language that Tony's ease with his surroundings was giving the older man pause. He didn't mean to make Gibbs feel uncomfortable so wasn't sure what to do about it except keep going.

Gibbs narrowed his eyes thoughtfully as he watched Tony hurry into the kitchen, still talking a mile a minute. By the time Gibbs followed him, the younger man was standing by the fridge, peering inside.

"Okay... looks fine... that is, it looks as empty as yours does. Which is a good point, Jethro, coz we gotta fix that later on or we'll all starve before the weekend is out." He glanced at Gibbs. "I mean, I'm still growing... okay, not necessarily in all the right directions, I'll grant you that one but I still need my sustenance."

At Gibbs' smirk and raised eyebrow, Tony huffed a laugh. "Well, we expended a lot of energy this morning and even you can't run on only coffee for fuel indefinitely... not with the plans I've got for ya later, and Abby needs feeding too."

"We can pick up some stuff on the way back. It's not a problem, Tony." He could see the younger man was a vibrating bundle of nervous energy and smiled inwardly at the familiar image, edging nearer as Tony continued, peering into the depths of Abby's fridge.

"I know. I was gonna cook this weekend anyway. We were gonna spend the weekend together. So when we get back, I can run to the store and stock up... perhaps I can get a few of our favorites while I'm there and do the cooking if you want... not that your cowboy steaks over the fireplace isn't a favorite. You cooked that for Abby yet?" Before Gibbs could answer, Tony went on. "You have anything special you want me to get?"

A light head slap stopped the ramble in its tracks and Tony whipped round to face him. Gibbs wrapped a hand around Tony's neck, squeezing gently. "Whatever you wanna get, Tony. It's just food."

Tony stared at Gibbs for a moment before nodding, his smile turning sheepish. "Sorry... too much yabba, wasn't it?"

Gibbs smirked. "S'kay, Tony. Just relax..."

"Don't know why I was suddenly nervous. I shouldn't be, right?"

When Gibbs shook his head, Tony leaned his forehead on his shoulder before turning his face into Gibbs' neck, inhaling deeply. As Tony felt the older man's arms come round to hug him firmly, he relaxed, the tension gradually leaving his body.

Giving him a final squeeze and a soft smile, Gibbs stepped back and turned away. Tony waited until Gibbs passed him on his way to the door before reaching out to return the light slap and the older man looked around in astonishment.

"Right here, right now, we're not on the clock, are we, Jethro?"

Gibbs shook his head.

"Okay... so wherever we go from here, I want it to be as equals... all of us. Not that I wanna stop you head slapping me, coz I know we both enjoy them... if enjoy's the right word, but I might well slap you right back if you do it outside work. Fair warning." Tony stared at Gibbs, wondering if he'd gone too far but determined to lay a few ground rules... find a way to separate private from professional.

Gibbs gazed at him for a moment before a slight smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. "Fair enough... and yeah, equals in everything."

Tony grinned, relieved the control freak in Gibbs was okay with this. "And I'm sure Abby'll slap seven bells out of both of us whenever we need it."

"Don't doubt it." Gibbs chuckled, ducking his head.

"Although I gotta confess I always thought that the head slaps were foreplay," Tony revealed almost tentatively.

"It was... a way of touching you, I guess." Gibbs shrugged, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the admission. "Though you do need 'em."

Tony's smile was a mixture of shyness and pleasure. "Oh, I know I do... helps me focus." He picked up the bag and turned to the door, pausing as he passed Gibbs. "And hey, I just realized. Never say 'it's just food' to an Italian... I might go into shock... although that might get me the kiss of life, if I'm lucky."

Gibbs smiled, shaking his head as Tony waggled his eyebrows. He took the bag from Tony, dropping it on the floor before crowding him against the wall, hovering his lips close to the younger man's mouth. "It might."

Tony's grin widened and he wrapped his arms around Gibbs in a tight hug, pulling him into a kiss. Gibbs deepened the kiss in an instant, sliding a hand around the back of Tony's neck, stroking gently as he felt the younger man melt into him. When the kiss ended, they stood quietly for a few minutes just holding one another.

* * *

A short time later, when they pushed open the door of Abby's room at the hospital, it was to see her sitting on the edge of the bed, fully dressed, bag by her feet and talking to the nurse.

Abby smiled widely when she saw them, her face lighting up as she waved but both men could see her face was strained.

"Hey... am I glad to see you two. Finally, I can go home. Nurse Lucy here is being really helpful and we're nearly done with the discharge paperwork. Say hi to Nurse Lucy, guys. Nurse Lucy, these gorgeous specimens are my ride home."

"Hi Nurse Lucy," Tony smiled and the nurse looked from Tony to Gibbs, nodding and blushing slightly as Tony turned the full force of his smile on her.

Tony bent to brush a kiss to Abby's cheek. "Hey, Abbs."

Lucy turned to Abby. "Okay, almost done. I just need to go through a few things which you need to be aware of, and it's good timing that your ride is here so they can hear it too."

"Okay, shoot. And then can I _please_ get outta here? That's the trouble with hospital, it's full of sick people." Abby looked between the two men as she spoke.

She'd sensed a change as soon as Gibbs and Tony entered the room.

Their body language was relaxed, all the worry visible from the day before gone.

Tony's eyes were sparkling and she could see he could barely contain his smile, and Gibbs' blue eyes were warm, his expression softened somehow. They looked like two different men from the nervous tension and anxiety she'd seen yesterday.

Nurse Lucy laughed, drawing Abby's attention back. "I couldn't agree with you more, Abby. We don't want you going home with more than you came in with. Okay, let me go through this and then you can leave. Other than the obvious symptoms of not waking up or feeling dizzy, you need to keep an eye out for blurred vision or nausea... anything out of the ordinary in fact. And you_ will_ feel more tired than you expect to be, despite how much sleep you've been getting already."

"Sleep is all I have been doing... and it never seems enough," Abby huffed.

Lucy smiled sympathetically. "Yes, well, extreme tiredness is to be expected... your body's had a shock, and it's best not to fight it, however frustrating it might be. The more you rest, the quicker you'll recover. Trust me, I'm a nurse."

That coaxed a laugh from Abby and Tony smiled at Lucy gratefully. Obviously the nurse had learned how best to handle her difficult patient.

Lucy went on. "It would also be advisable for you not to be alone for a few days."

"She won't be." Gibbs' gaze turned in Abby's direction and she swallowed at what she thought she could see in his warm blue eyes.

"When can I go back to work?" asked Abby, turning back to Lucy.

"If there are no further symptoms, then you should be able to go back in a week," the nurse informed her.

"A week!" exclaimed Abby, and Tony smothered a smile, exchanging a glance with Gibbs.

"We'll keep her occupied, don't worry." Tony put in.

Nurse Lucy glanced at the two men. "As I said, try and rest and watch out for the symptoms I mentioned... it's really if you notice anything different, any erratic behaviour out of the norm."

"Well, that might be kinda hard to spot... Ow," protested Tony as Abby punched his fortunately uninjured shoulder.

"I imagine I'll be rushed to ER by these two if I so much as sneeze in the next few days." Abby narrowed her eyes pointedly at Tony. "Although if they fuss over me too much, it may be them admitted to hospital."

Lucy chuckled. "I'll be sure to watch out for them... Oh, and it would be a good idea to lay off the caffeine for a few days."

"Oh, this just gets better and better..." Abby rolled her eyes at Tony, who was having a hard time holding in his laughter. "I'll never survive." She turned her gaze on Gibbs who had a suspiciously neutral expression. "Imagine you without coffee... it's not a pretty thought."

Lucy smiled, looking between the three of them, as she closed Abby's file and folded her arms. "Anyway... I think that's all. You take care now, Abby."

Abby sighed. "I will... thank you Lucy. Sorry to be so cranky. I'm not a very patient patient." Abby reached out to squeeze her hand.

Lucy smiled reassuringly. "It's okay... I'd be cranky with the threat of no caffeine too."

Abby waited until the door closed behind Lucy before gazing up at the two men, saying softly, "Hey, guys..."

Both men stepped closer and Tony squeezed her shoulder while Gibbs took her hand. "Hey, Abbs... how ya feeling, really?"

Abby shrugged. "Okay I guess... I've done nothing but sleep but still feel tired, which is kinda frustrating but I am so ready to get outta here."

Gibbs smiled, squeezing her hand gently. "Then let's go."

Abby reached up for Tony's hand, looking between the two of them as she brought their hands together in front of her, holding them between her own. "Let me just get this out while I can. I'm so pleased for you both... really I am. I was hoping you'd be able to move forward last night and get together... away from here, away from pressure."

_Away from me._

She was happy for them both even while her heart was breaking.

"Abbs..." Tony tried to interrupt the flow before she could get going but she steamrollered on and he exchanged a concerned glance with Gibbs.

"No, you don't need to say anything, really. I can see everything's just totally okay now... it's written all over your faces... at least it is for someone who knows you. You're gonna be just fine, both of you... I just know you will. You're gonna be totally awesome together."

Gibbs did the only thing he could think of to stop the stream of words. He cupped her face in his hands, whispering her name and stroking her cheeks with his thumbs.

Abby faltered in her speech as she met his gaze, her breathing hitching at the feel of his hands on her skin. "Yes, Gibbs."

He bent closer, murmuring, "Shut up," against her mouth before covering her lips with his own.

Abby's eyes widened before her eyelids fluttered closed and Tony grinned as he saw her reaction.

He knew how overwhelming that first kiss felt.

Tony rubbed her shoulder gently as he watched them kiss... _God, they were hot together_.

Abby may have been surprised but she wasn't slow.

Her hands came up to slide into Gibbs' hair as she returned Gibbs' kiss eagerly, teasing his bottom lip with her tongue. She gasped as he groaned into her mouth and deepened the kiss until they had to break for air.

She traced the outline of his lips with her fingers, almost wonderingly, and Gibbs pressed a soft kiss to her fingertips as she whispered, "Wow..."

"It's gonna be more than awesome, Abbs, coz it's gonna be us... all together, if that's what you want," Tony assured her gently and Abby turned her face to him, her smile tinged with relief.

Gibbs stroked her cheek before rubbing a thumb over her bottom lip. "Want you too, Abbs... want you both. Me and Tony... we talked."

Abby glanced between the two men. "You did?"

"We did," Tony couldn't keep the grin off his face and Abby could see the happiness virtually radiating off him.

Abby suddenly felt her emotions rushing in to almost choke her and she had to bite her lip to keep the tears at bay. She'd been holding on so well she thought, had resigned herself to letting them both go and now _this_... _this_ was suddenly overwhelming.

She leaned forward to press her face into Gibbs' chest and he cupped his hand around her neck, cradling her head as he nuzzled into her hair, murmuring her name as she leaned into him. He met Tony's eyes over Abby's head and the younger man found his own throat tightening at the distress he could see in Gibbs' eyes.

Equally concerned, Tony stepped closer, his arm coming around Abby to rub soothing circles over her back and his other hand rested on Gibbs' shoulder, squeezing reassuringly. "Abbs... please don't cry. I'm so sorry. We didn't mean to upset you."

Her voice was muffled against Gibbs' hoodie to start with before she pulled back slightly and rubbed at her eyes. "You haven't... it's okay, it's just a bit overwhelming, y'know. When I saw you walk in together... I mean so obviously together, it was just... I thought I'd lost everything... happy as I was for you, as I am for you. And then to find out I do have a chance, not just with one but both together... and here you are in two gorgeous packages and you're both everything I ever wanted."

Abby broke off, taking a deep breath before she could continue. "I spent last night mentally saying goodbye to you, Tony, and trying to come to terms with never having a chance with Gibbs," she confessed quietly.

Gibbs exchanged a guilty glance with Tony. He should have agreed to contacting Abby last night, to save her a night of worry.

Gibbs tilted her chin up so he could see her eyes. "Now you don't have to. My fault, Abbs... I wanted to wait till we could see you."

"Sorry, Abbs..." added Tony. "It's my fault too... I should have rung you."

Abby sniffed slightly, rubbing her hand over her face and summoning up a tired smile. "No, it's okay... you two needed time alone and it doesn't matter... nothing matters but this. Are you sure? Are you both sure? I mean, for real?"

"We all belong together... and if you're okay with that, we wanna give it a go," replied Tony, smiling at Gibbs.

Abby squeezed his hand. "You need to ask?"

Gibbs nodded, drawing her attention back. "Yeah, we do, Abbs... want you to be sure... not just as a reaction to this... accident."

"I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life." This time a more genuine smile spread across her face, which turned impish as she looked between the two men. "So what else did I miss in this... talk?"

Tony chuckled while Gibbs gave her a soft smile. "Let's go home, Abbs... we can talk there."

"Home as in...?" queried Abby.

Tony answered. "Gibbs' house... spent the night there last night."

"Really?"

Tony laughed, seeing the mischievous sparkle in her eyes. "Yeah... really."

"Well, I missed a lot then, didn't I? Darn it."

Her smile took the sting out of her words and Abby slid off the bed. Gibbs pulled her into a hug and Tony stepped close, folding his arms around both of them.

Abby warned quietly. "Watch the door, Tony, you two gotta be careful."

Tony pressed a kiss to her temple. "I don't give a rat's ass about being careful at the moment, Abbs... I need to hold my other halves, my better halves... or is that better thirds, other thirds... whatever. I just need a hug, okay?"

Gibbs chuckled and Abby laughed softly. "Okay... I need a hug too."

They stood quietly for a few minutes, just holding each other. Gibbs murmur against her hair broke the comfortable silence. "Let's go home."

TBC...

A/N: *ahem* ncislove... go!


	11. Chapter 11: Home Alone

**SO MUCH MORE**

A/N: Big hugs to Gibbsredhoodie for all her help with this story – she rocks!

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Home Alone**

Gibbs glanced across to Tony and Abby as he drove them all home in his truck, and met Tony's smiling eyes across the top of Abby's head. It was impossible to resist those eyes and he found himself smiling back.

Tony pressed a kiss to Abby's hair. "She's off again."

Abby sat in the middle seat, dozing with her head on Tony's shoulder, one hand on Gibbs' leg and her other hand held in Tony's larger one.

Abby had been quiet on the early part of the journey after settling into her seat and was soon leaning her head on Tony's shoulder, nestling against him and falling asleep very quickly.

"So I see, Tony." Gibbs reached out to brush the back of his hand gently down her cheek and Abby mumbled and stirred in her seat but didn't wake. "Let her... she obviously still needs it, despite what she says."

"D'ya wanna stop for groceries on the way back or shall we get her home first?" asked Tony quietly.

Gibbs considered for a moment. "Let's go home... that seatbelt won't be good on those bruises."

Gibbs was driving at a very sedate pace for him, so as not to jerk the seatbelt across the line of Abby's bruises but even so, the line of the belt was right over her chest and lower belly.

Tony gestured at his own chest. "Yeah... at least mine is the other way as I'm not in the driving seat."

Gibbs nodded and turned his attention back to the road.

He felt a combination of apprehension and excitement at what was happening between them... over the threesome relationship they were about to start.

Would a threesome even work?

Physically, he had no doubt they could set the bed on fire... or any horizontal or vertical surface.

Emotionally, he wasn't so sure. He was bound to screw up as he usually did when it was only two people in a relationship.

So with a trio, it was three times the opportunity to get it wrong.

But Gibbs knew that if he didn't even give this chance a try, then he'd regret it for the rest of his life.

This morning with Tony was amazing... his body taking over and giving into the desire he'd felt for the younger man for years. It made him want more... a lot more, and he couldn't wait to fulfil his longing for Abby as well, as soon as he was sure he wouldn't hurt either of them.

A short time later, they pulled up outside Gibbs' house and Abby opened sleepy green eyes, blinking at the two of them as she undid her seatbelt.

"Sorry... did I nod off again?"

"You did, sleepyhead," teased Tony, squeezing her hand. "No snoring though... yet."

"Hey... I don't snore," protested Abby with a smile. "You're the one who snores, Tony."

"Do not."

"Do too."

Gibbs suppressed a grin. "Can we continue this argument inside?"

Abby rolled her eyes and pushed Tony ahead of her out of the truck. Gibbs followed the two of them into the house, both men carrying her bags and he noticed that she was moving slowly but carefully, as if favoring her bruised muscles.

Abby stopped in the middle of the hallway and Gibbs could see her shoulders visibly relaxing as she looked around. Tony put one bag down on the coffee table and turned to watch her, a small smile on his face.

It was a sight he never wanted to take for granted again.

Abby turned to face Gibbs as he paused in the hallway, dropping her bag by the door, and gave him a bright smile and without hesitation, walked straight into his arms, murmuring his name.

His own arms came around her in response, resisting the urge to squeeze firmly and merely held her gently, burying his face in her neck and breathing her in.

Gibbs felt one hand gripping the back of his sweatshirt as Abby held onto him tightly, nuzzling against his face, and her other hand reached out towards Tony.

Gibbs felt other arms wrapping around them both and raised his head to see Tony had approached and enfolded them both in a repeat of the tender hug he'd bestowed at the hospital.

"Finally... it's just us," Tony commented, relief evident in his voice as he pressed a kiss to Abby's hair and rested a hand on the back of Gibbs' neck, stroking the skin softly.

Abby hummed in appreciation as she snuggled in between the two men. "No one to interrupt or harpoon me for more blood... and if I can stay awake long enough, I wanna enjoy every minute of this weekend."

"No arguments there, Abbs." Gibbs cupped her cheek with one hand, pressing a quick kiss to her lips.

She wasn't content with a brief peck, pressing against his lips and Gibbs happily enticed her into a teasing, lingering kiss that had them both breathing hard when they parted. Abby turned to Tony, who was grinning widely as he watched them, and pulled his head down into a kiss which he returned eagerly.

"D'ya wanna move this somewhere more comfortable or we gonna stand in the hallway all day?" asked Tony, when the kiss came to a natural end.

Gibbs chuckled as Abby replied with an impish smile. "Patience, Tony... I got me some catchin' up to do too." She reached up to kiss Gibbs again before turning to peck Tony quickly on the lips and then untangling herself from their arms and heading to the living room.

Gibbs made his way into the kitchen to flick the coffee maker on, turning when he heard Abby laugh.

She was standing by the coffee table, swinging what looked like a tiny scrap of black lace from one finger. "I just _know_ that Tony packed this..."

Tony grinned as he approached. "What gave it away?"

"Oh, maybe the fact that these are your favourite panties," she teased.

"Not sure they're your colour, Tony," Gibbs commented with a smirk.

She rummaged further in the bag, holding up a slightly larger scrap of black lace which revealed itself as a camisole when she held it up. "Although I'm glad you didn't pack the scaffolding bra that you love that goes with it."

"Figured it'd be too painful with the bruising, Abbs," said Tony gently, gesturing across her front.

Abby smiled gratefully, grasping his hand to her chest. "It would be... Not sure I'll be wearing a bra for a few days anyway, I guess," she said, ruefully.

She headed for the kitchen and took the glass of water Gibbs had poured for her while Tony readied mugs for himself and Gibbs. Abby turned from the sink, sipping the water with a grimace and met Tony's eye.

"Don't start, Tony... nor you Gibbs," she added and the older man held up his hands, smirking.

"Never said a word, Abbs."

"No, but I could hear you thinking." She held up the glass with an expression of disgust. "How is a girl supposed to get any energy from water?" Abby grumbled and Tony met Gibbs' amused gaze, trying to suppress his own grin at the woebegone look on her face.

"Just take it nice and slow, to avoid getting overexcited and we'll try and make sure you survive the ordeal, Abby," teased Tony, patting her shoulder as she threw him a narrow eyed glare.

"Yes, well, why don't you two just relax and I'll pour you both your _coffees_ while I sip my _water_... and don't you worry about me, boys, I'll be just fine."

"Attagirl," said Tony, grinning as he retreated out of range in case she chose to punch him.

Chuckling at their antics, Gibbs went into the living room to start the fire while Tony took Abby's bags upstairs and true to her word, Abby poured the two men coffee. By the time she entered the living room carrying their mugs, Gibbs was seated on the couch, staring into the fire with a thoughtful expression on his face.

She held out his mug, wondering what he was thinking about. "You okay?"

Gibbs looked up with a small smile as he took it. "Thanks, Abbs... yeah, fine."

Abby curled up beside him on the couch, nestling against his side as Gibbs leaned back. "I just wish I didn't feel quite so beat all the time... all I seem to wanna do is sleep. And you gotta admit, it's just not me, is it? Maybe I was bitten by a tsetse fly in the hospital."

She punctuated her statement with another yawn, muffling it with a sheepish laugh. She also felt as if her body was demanding she rest after the emotional stress of the past couple of days and however much she tried to fight it, her exhaustion was slowly winning.

"Only natural, Abbs. Your body's trying to catch up and get over the shock."

Tony joined them, picking up his mug and squatting on the coffee table, his legs touching Gibbs where they were stretched out.

"And so is yours, Tony," she reminded him.

"Yeah, but I wasn't unconscious," Tony replied as she pouted at him. Tony smiled and rested a hand on her knee in front of him, squeezing gently.

Gibbs put his arm around her shoulders, settling her more closely against him. "Hard to have patience, Abbs."

"Oh, I know all the reasons," Abby huffed. "I just find it frustrating, especially when I know exactly what I wanna do with you both."

Gibbs pressed a kiss to her hair. "Plenty of time for that."

Abby turned to press her lips to his jawline and reached out for Tony's hand. "Doesn't stop my brain wanting more than my body can deliver."

"My brain's right there with you, Abbs, but we can still enjoy time together, can't we?" Tony put in, squeezing her fingers.

"Oh, I know we can..." Abby conceded, glancing between the two men. "Sorry... don't mean to be so grumpy and cranky."

Gibbs smirked. "No caffeine'll do that to ya."

"And you two need to spend some time together anyway," Tony pointed out. "And I gotta run to the store or we won't eat."

"Want a hand, Tony?" asked Gibbs.

Tony shook his head, putting his mug down and making to stand up. "No need... you two have some alone time while I'm gone."

"Tony... you don't need to..." protested Abby, not letting go of his hand.

"I had him to myself last night, Abbs..." Tony told her gently, exchanging a smile with Gibbs. "And it was awesome."

"Doesn't mean you need to leave. It's all of us together now." She looked to Gibbs for support.

Gibbs nodded, concerned at the hesitation he could see in Tony's eyes. "We're partners, Tony... all of us... or thirds," he finished with a half grin.

"Feel guilty I hogged his attention though... it's your turn now, Abbs," Tony admitted.

"Tony..." Gibbs began but Abby interjected.

"Tony! It's not about turns." Abby tugged on Tony's hand until he sat down again and she uncurled herself from Gibbs' side and sat forward, staring at Tony earnestly.

"You don't honestly think I'm gonna keep score, do you? Who does what and when and how... and keep track of pairings and positions..." Her eyes took on an impish gleam. "Although I could start a spreadsheet I guess but..."

She went on as Tony laughed and Gibbs snorted. "Seriously, Tony... do you really think I'd resent that you two had time together last night? No one's keeping track... we're together. That's more than enough for me... more than I ever dreamed of. So I won't have you thinking that you've got to somehow make it up to me that I wasn't here yesterday and if you do think that, I will head slap you... both of you."

Abby glared at them in turn and Tony looked at Gibbs who shrugged, giving him a slight grin as if to say, _you heard her_.

Gibbs cupped her face with his hand, kissing her lightly. Tony raised her hand to his lips, brushing soft kisses across her knuckles, slightly taken aback by her words.

"Don't deserve you... either of you," Tony told them softly, going on swiftly when he sensed they were about to protest further. "But okay... point taken. But I'm still going out on a run to the store... I'm not trusting Jethro to get the food I need for my masterpiece later."

"Jethro," drawled Abby, a teasing smile curving her mouth.

Tony blushed. "Yeah... quite like using it."

"Like hearing it," Gibbs admitted, grinning.

"I'll have to get some practice in then... _Jethro_," and the way she throatily purred his name with a mischievous gleam in her green eyes had his body responding and judging from the look on Tony's face, it was having a similar effect on him.

"Jeez, Abbs, you say it like that and I'm gonna jump both of you every time," Tony admitted after a moment, staring at Abby.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Abby smiled.

Gibbs chuckled before suggesting, "Take the truck, Tony."

"Okay, thanks. Gotta get back in the saddle and drive at some point I guess."

"You want some company, Tony?" asked Abby.

"Nope... you rest."

Tony leaned in to kiss Abby softly and then turned to press his lips to Gibbs, who cupped his hand around the back of Tony's neck as he returned the kiss. Tony moaned and leaned more fully into the kiss, leaning his hands on Gibbs' thighs as he opened up to the other man.

Abby grinned as she watched. "Wow... now _that_ is totally hot."

Tony smiled as he pulled back, seeing Gibbs' smirk. "It sure is, Abbs. Okay... moving on before I don't wanna go anywhere but bed." He squeezed Gibbs' leg and gave Abby another quick peck on the lips before getting up.

When the front door closed behind Tony, Abby took the mugs through to the kitchen and when she returned, Gibbs was stretched out full length on the couch and she felt her toes curling at the sight.

Gibbs held out his hand and Abby gave him a surprisingly shy smile as she approached before crawling onto the couch and settling into his arms.

"If I can fall asleep like this, then maybe I won't mind sleeping and resting for a while longer," Abby murmured, pressing her nose into his neck and inhaling deeply, letting his achingly familiar scent wash over her... amazed all over again that they were here, together and that she could touch him when she wanted, how she wanted.

Gibbs rubbed his hands over her back gently. "Get comfortable, Abbs... I'm not goin' anywhere. We got all day."

He'd be quite happy to lie here all day if necessary, if it meant he could hold her and reassure himself she was okay.

"I'm so pleased you and Tony had some time together last night... really wanted you to sort things out," Abby told him softly.

"Shoulda rung ya." He felt guilty that they'd given her a night of worry needlessly and was sure Tony felt the same.

Abby shook her head, pressing soft kisses along his jawline. "Told you before, it doesn't matter."

She slid her arm around his waist, snuggling as close as she could, relaxing against his solid bulk. She winced when she forgot her bruising momentarily in her eagerness to get close but he felt it, murmuring her name questioningly.

She was quick to reassure him. "It's okay... I keep forgetting. But it's only bruising."

"Don't wanna hurt ya," Gibbs told her quietly.

"You won't." She reached up to pull his head down into a kiss and he deepened it gently, slowly, teasingly.

Now he could kiss her... kiss both of them, he didn't want to stop.

When the kiss ended and Abby smiled against his mouth, Gibbs went on. "Can't believe I missed you and Tony being involved... when I look at ya both now, it seems obvious."

Abby rested her head on his chest. "Hmm, maybe coz we're now more relaxed about it ourselves... having admitted it's serious, y'know? Maybe we've both let our guard down too? Dunno..." she shrugged slightly. "Although really, it wasn't so much hiding but lying by omission I suppose. All those times we went out... you all knew we were going out together coz we never made a secret of it, but what you didn't know was that we'd end up in bed together that night or spend the weekend together."

"Rule 7."

"Always be specific when you lie," Abby supplied without thinking.

"And Tony does his best work undercover," said Gibbs with a wry smile.

Abby grinned. "He does." She paused a moment before going on. "I don't know what Tony's told you about us but it was never meant to be serious... it just sort of happened over time and I'm so glad it did. He's amazing."

Gibbs nodded, smile widening. "I know."

Abby's laugh turned husky. "Of course you do. We missed you so much when you retired."

He cupped her cheek. "Glad you had each other... glad I've got ya both now."

"Wouldn't be anywhere else... Jethro," she murmured throatily and he grinned as that voice rolled into his ear again. "Didn't know how you felt about me. Couldn't let myself hope. I've loved you for what feels like forever."

Gibbs found his chest tightening with emotion as he took in her expression, her feelings shining clear in her eyes. He pulled her in for a kiss, trying to pour everything he felt into it.

She moaned into his mouth, kissing him back until they had to break for air. Resting his forehead against hers, he murmured, "Love you too, Abbs."

TBC...


	12. Chapter 12: Overcoming

**SO MUCH MORE**

**Chapter 12 – Overcoming**

Gibbs and Abby lay entwined on the couch, alternating between making out and cuddling in comfortable silence. By some unspoken instinct, they didn't push each other to take it further... just slowly enjoying the taste and feel of each kiss, gradually learning what the other liked.

Kisses varied from short, light and teasing to long, deep and passionate. Tender caresses added to the warm hum of arousal and connection building between them. Hands stroked skin gently and fingers slid through hair, soft curves pressed against hard muscle. As the kisses gentled, lips clinging and tugging softly, breaths mingled and noses nuzzled teasingly.

Abby pulled back to meet hazy blue eyes, running her fingers lightly over warm smiling lips. She couldn't have found words to express how Gibbs made her feel, how intoxicating he was, so contented herself with snuggling back into his arms, tucking her head under his chin as she let her thoughts drift over the day.

They lay quietly tangled together for a while longer until Gibbs nudged Abby gently. "I can hear ya thinking. What's up?"

Abby gnawed her lip, smoothing her hand over his chest as she thought how best to explain. "Is Tony okay d'ya think? Driving again I mean. I could tell he was nervous before he left."

"Maybe," Gibbs acknowledged. He'd seen the hesitation himself but knew there was only one way Tony would conquer it. The same way he'd do it himself. "But d'ya think one of us sittin' next to him is gonna help?"

Abby raised her head and met Gibbs' gaze, huffing out a sigh. "Okay... good point."

"Probably make him more nervous," Gibbs pointed out, brushing her bangs off her forehead.

"I know... I just..." Abby trailed off, finding it difficult to put into words what she was worried about. She sighed and rested her head on Gibbs' shoulder again, relaxing against him. "I dunno... I'm just worrying for nothing I guess."

"He'll be fine, Abbs." He pressed a kiss to her hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo.

"Hope so... not that I think he's a bad driver..."

Abby trailed off as the front door opened and a cheerful voice rang out. "Hi honeys, I'm home."

Abby chuckled into Gibbs' neck as Tony's face appeared around the corner. His smile widened as he took in the sight of the pair of them curled up together on the couch.

"Oops, sorry, didn't mean to wake anybody." Tony lowered his voice, meeting Gibbs' amused blue eyes and tilted his head. "She sleepin' again?"

It was Abby who replied as she raised her head, a bright smile on her face. "No, _she_ is awake."

Tony grinned, unrepentant as he approached. "Hey, Abbs. Though that shot would make a really good picture. You look good together. It's a pity that couch isn't big enough for three, although it was barely big enough for two last night"

Tony dumped the bags on the coffee table and perched on the edge to begin rummaging in one of them.

"Got lots of goodies in here. Hope you two are ready for lunch?" Before either of them could answer, Tony carried on talking without looking up and the two exchanged a glance. "Traffic's not too bad and the roads clearish... although there were some icy bits on the side streets, but it was okay, that truck's got enough traction with those monster tyres... and not too many crazy old dears on the streets, and I had to get back behind the wheel again sometime, didn't I?"

Gibbs reached out and placed a hand over Tony's who stopped talking abruptly and stared at the older man. Abby held out her hand and let it rest on top of the two men's, taking in the tension in Tony's shoulders and the way his leg was almost bouncing.

As always Gibbs put a wealth of meaning into his name. "Tony."

Tony's shoulders gradually became less tense as he returned Gibbs' gaze, letting those blue eyes steady and calm him, and the touch of both their hands ground him.

He smiled a trifle sheepishly. "Sorry... got myself a bit wound up there."

"It's understandable, Tony. First time behind the wheel since the... y'know," offered Abby sympathetically.

"But it's done now. You'll be fine," said Gibbs firmly. The first hurdle was always the worst.

"I'm glad I slept through most of the journey home this morning or I might have been jumping at every junction," confessed Abby and Gibbs couldn't stop a small smile at her use of the word 'home.'

"And I had you to cuddle and look at and worry over, so I was okay then, I guess," said Tony.

"Guess it's bound to happen whenever either of us get back in a car for a while... nightmares too maybe. I woke up last night, startled myself out of sleep," Abby revealed and both men stared at her, concerned. She shrugged. "I'm sure it'll get easier... especially when I'm cuddled up in bed with you two. Did you dream, Tony?" she asked, keen to get their concentration off her before they started fussing.

"Not last night," Tony admitted, feeling suddenly guilty at how well he'd slept wrapped up in Gibbs' arms. "I'm sure it'll happen though... it generally does."

He had a fair number of vivid nightmares which cropped up from time to time. Some case related, some the guilt from those which didn't end well, and some the losses they'd suffered... Kate and Paula featuring regularly some nights.

Other dreams were real events that ended with different, terrible outcomes.

The worst by far over the years that had him waking in a panic stricken cold sweat was one that combined not being able to get Gibbs out of the car in the river and Abby dying in that robot car.

Tony knew they all had their nightmares, Gibbs especially. Some days he didn't know how the older man didn't buckle under the weight of all he'd gone through.

"Then if you do have nightmares... if any of us do, we'll help each other," said Abby firmly. "That's the best thing about this... about us. We don't have to cope with stuff alone anymore."

"Don't have to face anythin' alone," Gibbs put in, his voice warm.

A slow smile spread over Tony's face and he squeezed their hands. "I know... and that sounds good. Really, really good." Tony released their hands and stood up decisively. "Okay... my stomach says it's time for food."

Abby chuckled. "Your stomach always says it's time for food, Tony."

Tony clutched his chest. "I am wounded to the quick, my lady. I'm gonna get lunch. Anyone else hungry?" Tony threw out over his shoulder as he headed for the kitchen.

"Yes... me, please," Abby raised her hand, smiling. "That hospital food just sucks. So feed me, Tony, and I might have some more energy."

"I'll give him a hand." Gibbs kissed Abby briefly and untangled himself from her and the couch. "You just..."

"Rest, yeah, yeah, I know." Abby finished for him, rolling her eyes as he smirked at her. "I'm gonna get _really_ tired of that word real soon."

After Gibbs left the room, Abby pulled the throw off the back of the couch and snuggled under it, missing the warmth of his large body already. She stretched out, easing kinks in muscles and shifting around until she found a comfortable position. Once settled, she stared into the fire, allowing her mind to just relax into the day.

Two nights in the hospital, albeit one of them unconscious and then the worry of yesterday and the seesaw of emotions she'd gone through had her feeling wrung out. So it wasn't long before her eyelids felt heavy and she dozed again.

When Gibbs entered the kitchen, Tony was busy starting on a pile of sandwiches for their lunch and whistling as he worked.

Gibbs watched from the doorway for a moment before moving nearer and sliding his arms around Tony's waist, bending his mouth to the younger man's neck. He smiled against his warm skin when he felt Tony shiver and lean back into him.

"Hey there... Abbs okay?"

Gibbs nodded, murmuring against Tony's neck. "Yeah... at least got her to rest for a bit while you were out."

Tony rested his hands on Gibbs' arms where they encircled his waist. "We shoulda rung her, y'know."

Gibbs sighed. "Yeah, I know."

Tony turned his head to catch Gibbs' eyes, seeing the concern there. "Feel so bad about that... that she had a night of worry while I was snug and warm... and safe."

He broke off, shaking his head, remembering how well he'd slept and how he'd felt being held by Gibbs for the first time.

Gibbs released Tony, moving to stand next to him as he leaned back against the counter. "She kept tellin' me earlier it was okay and Abby's not one to bear a grudge if she knows we're sorry, but yeah... not my best call."

Tony cupped his cheek. "Not _our_ best call, Jethro... I was here too, remember?"

Tony waited till Gibbs nodded before leaning in to kiss the older man reassuringly. Gibbs smiled gratefully at him when the kiss ended and Tony went on, sounding determined. "We'll make it up to her. Gonna spoil her rotten for the rest of the weekend. Hell, for the rest of forever if I have my way."

Tony stopped abruptly, realizing what he'd said and assumed. He glanced nervously at Gibbs, wondering if he'd gone too far too soon, but the older man's eyes were shining and he gifted Tony with a soft smile.

"Sounds good."

"As long as she knows we made a mistake... a big one. You told her that, right?" Tony glanced at Gibbs who nodded. "Okay, then... I need to do the same and I will... I wanna make it right."

Gibbs stepped near again, hand sliding around Tony's neck. "_We _will."

"Okay... _we_ will." Tony smiled softly before wrapping his arms around Gibbs' waist and hugged him closer. "But I gotta tell ya... this morning was incredible."

Gibbs' wide grin and return hug was equally warm and Tony leaned into the older man, resting his head on Gibbs' shoulder. They stood holding each other for a comfortable few minutes, enjoying the solid strength of the other.

Tony suddenly laughed, pulling back. "But this isn't getting any of us fed, is it? And I thought you were gonna give me a hand?"

Gibbs rolled his eyes and turned away, unable to hide his smile. While Tony finished the sandwiches, he tackled making coffee for the two men and getting Abby some of the juice which had miraculously appeared in his fridge.

When Gibbs returned after taking bags of chips to the living room, he told Tony. "Might need to eat out here so we don't wake her up."

Tony huffed a laugh. "She sleeping again?"

Gibbs nodded. "Uh-huh."

"Although whenever she does go to sleep, I keep wanting to wake her up," confessed Tony, ruefully.

"Me too..." Gibbs agreed. "Even though I know she's healing while she's asleep."

"Spent most of yesterday checking she was still breathing as she slept." Tony shook his head at himself but Gibbs squeezed his shoulder in understanding. "She's okay though... right?" Tony asked, anxiously.

"She will be, Tony. But if we fuss over her too much, she's gonna have both our hides." Although Gibbs didn't have a clue how he was going to dial back his over-protective side.

Tony eyed Gibbs sideways. "That almost sounded convincing there for a minute."

Gibbs chuckled. "You believe me?"

Tony laughed softly. "Nope, not a word... did you convince yourself?"

Gibbs shook his head ruefully. "Nope... Workin' on it."

"Yeah... me too," admitted Tony as they shared an understanding smile. "Not sure either of us is gonna be successful, do you?"

"Ya think?"

Tony lowered his voice and averted his eyes from Gibbs. "Can't get over how close we came to losing her. Too close."

Gibbs stepped close, wrapping an arm around Tony's shoulders and kissing his check, leaning his head against the younger man's. "Came close to losing both of ya."

"But you didn't... and I'm here... and Tony's here," Abby's soft voice interrupted them and they turned to see her leaning against the doorframe, smiling at them gently.

"Impressive sneaking up skills there, Abbs... you been taking lessons from the boss-man?" teased Tony, exchanging a rueful glance with Gibbs at being caught.

Abby approached the two of them, sliding an arm around each of their waists, kissing them softly in turn. "I get it... I really do. If roles were reversed, I'd be frantic and fussing over you and driving you both insane. So you've got some leeway but not too much, okay? Just don't push your luck, both of you."

Gibbs slid an arm around her shoulders. "Try not to smother ya, Abbs... not sure how well that's gonna work but we're..." he glanced at Tony.

Abby finished for him, smiling. "Workin' on it." She chuckled, hugging his waist. "Okay... I can work with that."

Tony turned to tug her into his arms, holding her gently as she looped her arms around his neck. "You just whack away when you need to... god knows, he does." He grinned over at Gibbs, who chuckled.

Abby laughed. "Don't tempt me. Now then, where's my lunch? That's what I originally came out here for."

Gibbs dropped a kiss onto Abby's hair as he passed them both and squeezed Tony's shoulder. "Goin' for more wood."

"Want a hand?" offered Tony.

Gibbs shook his head, gesturing at Tony's injured arm. "Nope... not with that."

Tony waited until Gibbs had left the room before he turned back to Abby, abruptly turning serious, cupping her cheek in his hand. "Wish I could turn the clock back to last night and not leave you worrying, Abbs. If I could take it back, I would." He shook his head when she made to speak. "No, Abbs... I need to do this. Need to apologize." He whispered. "To hell with Rule 6 for once."

Abby pulled his face down to rest her forehead against his, murmuring. "It's okay, Tony... I know you didn't do it deliberately, either of you. It did hurt, yeah... course it did but I don't wanna make a big deal of it coz what's the point?"

Tony kissed her softly. "You can torture me later if you want."

Abby laughed. "Quit giving me ideas will ya?" She stroked his face gently. "And if I let you, the pair of you will be all guilt ridden for days and I don't want that, not really. That's no way to start a relationship. It's daunting enough, Tony... scares the crap outta me, if I'm being honest. I could screw it up so much."

"You?" scoffed Tony. "More likely me. But you're right... we gotta focus on the good stuff, coz there's plenty of that too."

Abby smiled. "Talking of good stuff..." She tilted her head in the direction Gibbs had vanished. "How was he? Just as awesome as you thought he'd be?"

Tony grinned. "Better... just amazing, Abbs. Wanted you to be there so much."

"And now I am."

She'd been honest with them earlier, that she didn't mind them starting without her last night. If she'd blown up about that too, it would have taken the edge off his happiness and there was no way she'd do that to her Tony. She knew Tony's insecurities.

Besides, how could she resent the sheer joy on Tony's face as he'd looked at Gibbs this morning, as he'd looked at them both.

TBC...


	13. Chapter 13: Clearing the Air

**SO MUCH MORE**

A/N: big hugs once again to Gibbsredhoodie who is doing a wonderful job of hand holding and head slapping me when necessary! And Kesterpan keeps lobbing bunnies my way... will someone please go and remove her bunny catapult, it's out of control!

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Clearing the Air**

After an attempt to help Tony prepare lunch resulted in her being virtually shooed back into the living room with orders to relax, it soon became obvious that the boys were intent on not letting her do anything today. Abby wondered how far they were going to take the fussing before her patience ran out.

So far it was tolerable and sweet rather than irritating.

As they ate lunch, Abby sat between the two men on the couch, curled into Gibbs' side while she read her book and Tony alternated between resting his hand on her leg, stroking it gently, and channel flipping for the news. He and Abby traded familiar banter while Gibbs relaxed, smiling to himself as he listened to the pair of them.

Even though this was all technically new, it was also very familiar.

They'd grown comfortable with each other outside of work over the years and that made this transition to something new and much closer perhaps less awkward than it might have been. The fact that they knew each other so well removed some of the uncertainty and made the whole thing seem less daunting.

It was hard enough making a relationship work with two people. Three made it seem like walking a tightrope, but at least they'd already gone through that difficult getting to know each other stage.

And now they were here about to embark on this new relationship, Gibbs felt they could truly relax and just be themselves.

And on his own turf, it was easier to let his guard down.

As they ate, Abby became conscious that every time she reached for something on the coffee table, the boys watched her every move as if about to jump in and do it for her. Tony would tense slightly beside her or she was aware of Gibbs eyeing her every time she so much as twitched.

And when Abby reached for her coffee mug, Tony leaned forward and handed it to her, or passed her the bag of chips she'd been reaching for before she could lay a finger on it. And if she shifted position on the couch as if about to get up, Abby could sense Tony almost about to leap to his feet.

Biting her cheek to suppress a grin and deciding to have some fun with it, Abby sat slowly upright, seemingly absorbed in her book as she made as if to reach for something, only to pause with her hand over the plate before appearing to change her mind and leaning back into the couch.

She could feel both men almost poised beside her and next time she did it, Abby glanced over at Tony, who met her gaze with a sheepish grin and then she shifted her eyes to Gibbs, who was looking back at her with an amused smirk.

Abby rolled her eyes. "Will you boys just please relax... believe it or not, I can move about the house unaided without falling apart or needing to be carried."

"Sorry, Abbs, I can't seem to help it. I'll try to behave, but I guess I just need to look after ya. Wanna spoil ya... Don't be mad." Tony reached for her hand, willing her to understand.

"I'm not mad, Tony," Abby reassured him, squeezing his hand and glancing at Gibbs to throw him a warm smile. "Spoiling I'll accept... being spoiled by two hot men, now that I could get used to. Fussing unnecessarily... mm, not so much, 'kay?"

Tony nodded, brushing a kiss over her knuckles. "Okay... I'll try harder." He glanced at Gibbs, who tilted his head. "We'll both try harder but give us some elbow room, okay?"

Abby nodded. "I can do that."

"But neither do you have to move if you don't wanna," Tony pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I wanna." Abby ran her hand through Tony's hair, ruffling it affectionately and pulling him in for a kiss. "Okay, I am going to the bathroom... and believe it or not, I can make it up the stairs on my own and then I'm gonna get a refill. Anyone want more coffee?"

Abby stood up, staring at them challengingly as if daring them to argue with her. When both men accepted refills, she gathered their mugs and headed for the kitchen, a grin breaking out.

She did sympathise with them, she really did. If either of them had been injured, she'd have been fussing over them far worse than they were over her at the moment.

Tony glanced at Gibbs after she left the room. "She's not gonna let us get away with it, is she?"

Gibbs shrugged, reaching for Tony's hand. "On her terms maybe."

Tony ran his hand over his hair. "God, this is difficult. I can't shake that image of her lying there in the car... or in the hospital unconscious."

"I know. Can't switch that off easily either," admitted Gibbs, running his hand up the younger man's arm to knead the back of his neck. Tony leaned into the warm touch, throwing Gibbs a grateful smile.

When she came back from the kitchen, Abby relented when she saw Tony's uncertain expression. Putting the mugs down, Abby eased onto the couch between them, curling herself around Tony and kissing him soundly and he wrapped his arms around her, burying his head in her neck when the kiss ended, giving a shuddering sigh against her skin.

"I'm sorry, Tony... I know you mean well, you both do, and I'll try not to be too grumpy about it." Abby reached out for Gibbs' hand, tugging him closer and he turned to wrap his arm around Abby from behind and his other hand rested on the back of Tony's head, weaving through his hair and stroking gently.

Gibbs pressed a kiss to the back of her neck, murmuring against her soft skin. "C'mon, lie down, Abbs... if we promise not to fuss too much, why don't ya just try and relax. Sooner you rest up, the sooner you'll feel better."

"And the sooner we can all go to bed," Tony put in, raising his head and kissing her briefly.

"Oh, well, when you put it like that," Abby laughed, seeing through the joking. She cupped his face, nuzzling against his nose playfully. "I'm here... you can feel I'm here and I'm okay."

Gibbs squeezed Tony's neck and brushed his lips against Abby's temple, meeting Tony's gaze, sending as much reassurance as he could with a look.

Abby glanced over her shoulder at Gibbs, turning her head to meet his mouth in a soft lingering kiss. She smiled at him when the kiss ended. "Okay... let me lie down then. Sounds good."

When Gibbs moved back to his original position on the couch, Abby stretched out with her head on Gibbs' lap and her feet and legs over Tony's. "That okay, Tony? Don't wanna knock your bruises. You're just as hurt as I am... more so with that arm."

Tony rubbed her knee. "It's fine, Abbs. Don't you move."

Gibbs tangled his hand in her hair, lacing his fingers through the silky strands and setting up a gentle stroking that alternated with massaging her scalp, an action that had her smiling with pleasure. He rested his other hand on hers where they rested on her stomach and Abby entwined their fingers, her eyes closing on a contented sigh.

Tony began massaging her calf muscles gently and moving onto her feet, easing his thumbs into her arches and massaging firmly, and pretty soon both men had her almost purring.

"Oh god, Tony," moaned Abby. "You give the most orgasmic foot massages... and that is just so relaxing, Gibbs... I mean, _Jethro_. You two could set up a massage parlour."

"I'll remember that whenever Vance fires our joint asses sometime in the not too distant future. And what is it with women and their feet anyhow?" Tony smiled at Gibbs, looking over Abby's body as she lay stretched out between them. "One foot massage and they're putty in your hands."

Abby chuckled, keeping her eyes closed. "Depends on the hands, Tony."

Gibbs returned his grin, his blue eyes dancing with amusement and crinkling at the corners. Tony couldn't help staring at the rare full-on smile on Gibbs' face, his own mouth curving irresistibly in a broad grin.

It was rare for Gibbs to smile like that and Tony was still amazed that they could be responsible for making him look happy.

Abby, yes. She could always provoke a smile in anyone.

But him? Since when did Gibbs looking at him trigger a smile like that?

Gibbs hand came up to cup the back of his neck and pull him into a kiss which Tony returned eagerly as he leaned towards him. He slipped his tongue into Gibbs' mouth and explored hungrily, absorbing his moan, feeling Gibbs' hand tighten on his neck.

Abby opened her eyes when she felt the movement, looking between the two men as they kissed, a bright smile breaking out. "That is just really, really hot." She waited till the kiss ended, both men leaning their foreheads together as they caught their breath.

"So... what else did I miss last night." When Tony grinned down at her, she huffed a laugh. "No, I don't mean that... although believe me when I say, next time I wanna watch or preferably be right in the middle of the action with my hands and mouth on both of you."

She felt Gibbs' hand return to her hair and tighten slightly and met his hooded gaze, seeing the lust clear in the intense blue.

Tony cleared his throat. "Not gonna argue with that, Abbs. But you meant somethin' else, didn't you?"

"Yeah, 'course I did. I meant did you talk about how we could all work this out? Work us out?" Abby gestured between the three of them.

"Other than wanting it to be all of us together, Abbs... no, we didn't decide anything. Didn't feel we could on our own." Tony looked to Gibbs.

Gibbs squeezed her fingers. "Wanted to wait for you."

"So... I'm here. How we gonna do this?" Abby reached up to trace the lines of Gibbs' face, glancing over to smile at Tony.

"I... don't know, Abbs," Tony ventured tentatively. "Can't plan it... just know if it's gonna work, it's gotta be all three of us trying to make it work."

Tony couldn't admit his biggest fear... that once Gibbs and Abby got together, they'd realize that they could do just fine without him.

After all, Abby had loved Gibbs for longer than she'd loved him. So he'd hardly blame them if they ended up just wanting each other and that he'd be the one in the way.

"Equals," put in Gibbs, firmly. "No one feels a third wheel. No one comes first... or last."

No one should feel jealous or awkward or out of place... which was a good theory but Gibbs was sure they would all struggle with it at first.

"Good," Abby nodded agreement. "Coz that's what I want too. Much as I love you guys, I don't want a separate relationship with either of you... unless that's what you two end up wanting... in which case, I'm not sure what we do." She gnawed her lip and went on before they could respond. "I really want us all together and I think we deserve a chance to see if it'll work."

"I like the sound of that. Though listen to me..." Tony huffed a self-conscious laugh. "I've not made anything work worth a damn, so not sure you two should be taking any notice of me."

"Tony..." protested Abby softly. He always ran himself down or made a joke when it got to talking about anything to do with commitment.

"You two have made it work so far. It's me coming in that's new. Me that's got the baggage. Too much of it," Gibbs pointed out.

Gibbs was very conscious that he was the one joining an existing relationship, even if neither Tony or Abby had admitted the seriousness of it until now.

So technically, he was the third wheel already.

They already had a physical and emotional bond which seemed to work. So the fact that he was the one coming into a relationship that was already formed was a new experience for him, and Gibbs wasn't sure how he'd cope with it.

So could he do that without damaging what was already there, given how much he sucked at relationships?

And if he screwed up and lost one or both of them, what would happen between the other two?

So the risk was that they'd give this threesome a go but then it would only work for two of them, which would leave that third person walking away, having had their heart trampled over?

But that didn't mean they shouldn't try.

Abby's quiet voice drew Gibbs out of his musings. "We've all got baggage and it scares the crap outta me that I'm gonna screw it up for all of us," admitted Abby nervously. "But I love you both so much and I so wanna try coz this feels so right."

"So let's try," Tony suggested, smiling a little nervously. "What have we got to lose, huh? Don't answer that... coz from where I'm sitting, it's just about everything but I guess we'll know within a few months if it's gonna work or not."

"We all know what's at stake, Tony, but we all wanna take the chance, yes?" asked Gibbs, looking between the two of them, waiting for their nods. "We just gotta spend time together outside of work, see how it goes."

"We'll have to be careful though, right?" stated Tony. "Can't make it obvious we're all together."

"Well, you two certainly need to be careful, for the sake of your jobs," said Abby, frowning thoughtfully. "I'm at least good cover for either of you, I guess, if we need it. But then if we spend time at each others' places, which is likely, then it shouldn't arise."

"We'll muddle through... Try to muddle through," Tony qualified.

"We're gonna do more than muddle through, Tony." Abby went on, grabbing his hand. "We're gonna be awesome together... right?"

"We are." Tony nodded. He so wanted to believe it.

"And if someone feels left out?" asked Abby hesitantly.

One worry Abby had was that once the two men spent time together, they'd realize how right they were and that they didn't need her... however much they thought they did now.

The two men had such a connection... always had.

And the heat coming off them positively sizzled. There was no other word for it, and Abby feared they'd end up regretting involving her in their burgeoning relationship.

One thing Abby didn't want to end up being was a regret in both their lives.

Gibbs answered her question. "Then we talk about it."

"Together," agreed Tony, nodding. "The three of us. Same thing applies if we fall out... when we argue about something, which we're gonna do. We gotta try and work it through coz it affects all of us."

They were three strong personalities. Of course they were going to fight. Although the one good thing in their favour was that they were all friends first and that they knew each other really well.

Abby thought for a moment. "Good point, Tony. Don't wanna feel as if any of us are forced to take sides if we're fighting... but if I'm being an idiot, I'd expect you to tell me... and if either of you are being an asshole, then I'm gonna tell ya... like I do now." Abby pulled both their hands onto her stomach, holding their larger hands in hers and stroking her fingers over the skin.

"Fair enough. And if we've got decisions to make, we do those together too... not sure how good I'm gonna be at that," acknowledged Gibbs with a rueful smile.

"No kidding," teased Tony.

"But I'll... work on it," promised Gibbs.

"Okay... I can live with that." Tony glanced down at Abby. "We can live with that, can't we, Abbs?"

No one was more was more aware than he and Abby of Gibbs' lone wolf tendencies.

All they could hope for was that Gibbs would try to confine that to work and that anything relating to their personal lives, he would at least consider them.

The very fact Gibbs acknowledged he was bad at it gave Tony some hope the older man would at least try.

Tony would be more worried if Gibbs was just shrugging his shoulders and saying that's how I am, deal with it... as he tended to do at work.

It was back to this separation of work and home... and that was something they'd all have to work on.

"We can sure as heck try." Abby struggled upright, helped to a sitting position by both men. She slid onto Gibbs' lap, beckoning Tony nearer as she wrapped her arms around Gibbs' neck, hugging him close.

Gibbs tilted her face up, enticing her into a slow, teasing kiss that had her smiling against his mouth Pulling back, Abby ran her fingers over his lips as Gibbs smiled at her.

Abby turned to tug Tony in, grinning at him. "So now we've depressed the heck out of each other by everything that can and probably will go wrong, can we please focus now on how totally awesome it's gonna be too, huh?"

Tony laughed, leaning in to kiss Abby. "We can do that too."

When Abby released Tony, she nuzzled against his face before teasing them both. "Although I realize both of you have probably reached your quota of actually _talking_ about feelings."

Gibbs chuckled. "Ya think."

"Well, I'm all for showing rather than telling." Tony turned to Gibbs and held him steady as captured the other man's mouth, feeling Abby's fingers threading through his hair as Gibbs responded.

They relaxed together, exchanging languid kisses, trying to pour everything they felt into the kisses after the stresses of trying to talk about it... and gradually the anxiety and worry drained away.

TBC...


	14. Chapter 14: Together

**SO MUCH MORE**

**Chapter 14 – Together**

The three of them spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing. None of them seemed to have the energy for much else, the strain from the past few days catching up on all of them.

Both Tony and Abby found themselves dozing regularly, sometimes together or separately snuggled up to Gibbs on the couch. But each time Abby dozed, she woke up frustrated with herself for giving in to her tiredness. She just wanted to feel normal again. At some point during the afternoon, they both expected Gibbs to disappear to his basement but he seemed content to sit or lie quietly, almost watching over them.

They took it in turns with the couch, although Abby had a fit of the giggles when she entered the living room at the sight of two large men trying to get a comfortable position on Gibbs' lumpy couch... all long legs and broad shoulders and sheer bulk making for a lot of squirming around and laughter.

Abby pushed off from where she was leaning against the living room doorway and moved further into the room to lean over the couch, braced on her arms as she grinned down at them. Tony was wedged against the back of the couch while Gibbs looked as if he was about to fall off the edge any minute.

"I am so tempted to sprawl myself over the top of you both, but I suspect that would be one set of elbows and knees too far."

"No kidding, Abbs." Tony shifted slightly, trying to find a comfortable position without jostling his arm. He slid down lower from the arm of the couch and put his head back on Gibbs' shoulder, turning on his side and wrapping an arm around the older man's waist.

"Stop fidgeting, Tony," grumbled Gibbs. He wrapped one arm around Tony's back, trying to anchor him in place, while holding Abby's waist with his other hand as she hovered over them. He grinned up at her. "I'll pitch him on the floor if ya like and there'll be more room."

"Hey," protested Tony, laughing. "If my pillow would stop moving around, things would be just peachy. Although my couch is much bigger, don't you think, Abbs. I'm sure we could all squeeze on there... it'd be very cozy."

"We'll have to set up a shift system then, next time we're all at your place. Although that leather on your couch is so shiny, we may all end up sliding straight to the floor if we get too frisky." She leaned down to kiss each man in turn.

Later, while the two men watched the game, Gibbs cuddled on the couch with Abby and Tony sat on the floor with his back resting against it. From this position, Gibbs was able to stroke his hand through Tony's hair and Abby could also reach him from where she lay in Gibbs' arms.

Tony leaned back into both their touches, enjoying the contact and the easy closeness. Not interested in watching the game, Abby divided her time between dozing, wrapped up warm and safe in Gibbs' arms, or stroking and tickling Tony's neck until he laughingly batted her hand away, or luring Gibbs into a make-out session, squealing when Tony turned to swoop in for kisses from both of them.

It was an easy afternoon spent unwinding and recovering, and was just what they all needed.

After the game ended, Tony stood, stretching his lanky frame, wincing as his bruises made themselves felt again. "Ouch... I really must remember to stop doing that. Right... if you two are ready, I'm gonna start on dinner."

"Want a hand, Tony?" offered Abby, muffling another yawn into Gibbs' neck, nuzzling against the warm skin.

Tony held up his hands. "Oh no, no, no, you stay right there... I think Gibbs would like his kitchen in one piece."

"Hey! I can cook." She grabbed a cushion and threw it at Tony, who fielded it, grinning broadly.

"I know you can, Abby, but I just wanna cook for you both. Sort of our first date... well, almost." Tony shrugged, suddenly self-conscious.

"Aawww... That's a really sweet idea, Tony. Okay, I give in. And anyway, he's a tyrant in the kitchen," she confided to Gibbs as she struggled to sit up. "But he's also a fantastic cook... mad skills."

Gibbs swung his legs off the couch, watching as Abby rolled her shoulders and neck. "Why don't you go take a hot bath?"

"Good idea," agreed Tony, giving her a hand off the couch, rubbing her shoulders gently. "A hot soak might ease those sore muscles... you got any Epsom Salts, Boss?"

Gibbs nodded as he stood up, sliding his arms around her waist and leaning in to give Tony a quick kiss. "Yup... should be some in the bathroom cabinet."

Abby shot him a teasing sideways glance. "Gonna scrub my back?"

Gibbs muffled a moan into her hair. "Gonna wanna do more than that if I get in a bath with ya."

"Well, I'm not gonna stop you." Abby turned into his hug, slipping a hand under his sweatshirt, savouring the contact with his warm skin.

"No... but your injuries will," said Gibbs regretfully, tilting her head to kiss her.

When the kiss ended, Tony massaged her neck gently and she gave a soft moan at the touch. "A bath's not the easiest place to have sex if you're bruised, Abbs, you know that. Remember when I did my shoulder playing football and you offered to massage it in the bath... Well, massage something anyway." Tony grinned and Abby nudged him, chuckling as he went on. "And god, the spirit was willing but the body was in too much pain to take advantage of this smokin' hot woman sprawled out in my bath."

"I remember Tony. Okay, okay... when did you become so sensible, huh? God... this is just beyond frustrating," groaned Abby, leaning her forehead against Gibbs' shoulder as he slid his fingers into her hair, cradling her head.

"You have no idea, Abbs." Gibbs massaged her scalp, feeling her lean into his touch.

A thought struck her and Abby suddenly pulled back, looking between the two of them worriedly as she gnawed her lip. "As long as that's the only thing holding you both back? You do both want me... don't you?"

Gibbs gently crowded her back against Tony. "Abbs... there's nothing I want more than to take you both upstairs and pin you to the bed until we all can't move." Gibbs cupped her face, nuzzling against her skin, feeling Tony folding his arms around them both.

Gibbs tilted her face until he could meet her eyes. "Wanna touch you... taste you... make you moan. Don't ever doubt it."

"You know I want you, Abby, and I can't wait to show you all over again just how much," Tony kissed the back of her hair.

Abby stared steadily at Gibbs, seeing the sincerity in his eyes before leaning in and brushing her lips against his mouth. He pressed into the kiss, deepening it and kissing her slowly, thoroughly, trying to convince her with his actions, even if he couldn't find the right words.

When Abby pulled back, her smile was softer and she looked less worried. "Good... coz I want you both so badly." She sighed, smoothing her hand over Gibbs' chest before turning her head to kiss Tony. "Okay... let me go and take that bath."

"Lemme go and run it for you, Abbs," offered Tony, already heading for the stairs before her voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Tony... it's okay. I'm perfectly capable of running a bath for myself." She smiled affectionately at Tony as she moved past him, patting his cheek. "I'm not some porcelain doll with fragile, handle with care stamped on my ass... Plenty of other tattoos but not that one." Abby grinned at them both before heading for the stairs.

Gibbs' voice made her turn. "Leave the door open, Abby... you feel dizzy, you call us, 'kay?"

Something about his expression stopped her rolling her eyes and she nodded slowly. "Okay... that I can do."

Tony watched her go before turning to Gibbs with a rueful grin. "Well... I'm not sure we passed our first no fussing test... or I flunked it anyway."

Gibbs tilted his head in rueful agreement. "If you hadn't said it, I woulda done," Gibbs assured him, heading toward the kitchen.

Tony followed. "Wanna help? Seeing as it's your kitchen."

Gibbs shrugged. "Why not? Fridge has already got more food in it than it usually sees in a month."

As Tony prepared dinner, he enjoyed the touches Gibbs bestowed on him, brushing against him as he moved past, or leaning in for a kiss. Tony was amazed all over again how easy this was, how right it felt and how turned on just a few touches could make him.

It was helping keeping his mind off dwelling too much on what had happened, even though unwelcome reminders kept cropping up when he least expected. He'd nearly jumped out of his skin earlier when there'd been a screech of tyres out on the street as someone lost it on the icy surface. Fortunately neither Abby or Gibbs had been in the room at the time, so hadn't seen his reaction.

But now, as Tony gathered stuff from the fridge, he suddenly shivered and Gibbs noticed. "You okay, Tony?"

Rubbing his arms, Tony searched around for where he'd flung his spare sweatshirt earlier. "Yeah... I just can't seem to get warm today. It was okay in front of the fire or wrapped up against the Marine version of an electric blanket, but I'm suddenly cold now. Has it got cold in here? I think it's cold."

Gibbs shook his head. "Feels fine to me."

Tony snagged his extra sweatshirt from the couch and struggled into it on top of the one he was already wearing. "Don't know what's wrong with me today, coz I don't usually feel the cold like this. Well, except when I'm outside in winter but today isn't especially chilly. It just..." Tony broke off abruptly, turning back to the counter.

Gibbs eyed him for a moment as he worked. "It just what?"

Tony shook his head, keeping his gaze averted as he began chopping vegetables. Gibbs approached, sliding his arms around the younger man's waist from behind, resting his chin on Tony's shoulder. "Talk to me," he urged Tony quietly.

Tony sighed, leaning back against the older man's warmth. "It just reminded me of something, that's all."

"Of what?" Gibbs prodded when he didn't elaborate. He could feel Tony virtually trembling in his arms and hugged him tightly.

Tony sighed, putting the knife down on the counter. "Of standing by the side of my car in the freezing cold watching the paramedics work on Abby," Tony confessed quietly, resting his hands on Gibbs' arms where they rested on his waist. "Wasn't helped of course by both of us being dressed for going out clubbing rather than sitting about in the snow. It was so cold... I thought I'd never get warm again."

Gibbs pulled Tony around so he could see his face, seeing the shadows in those green eyes. Tugging him into a hug, he wrapped his arms around the younger man as much as he could, feeling Tony's hands burrowing under his sweatshirt to the skin of his back, holding him tightly.

Letting out a shuddering sigh, Tony buried his head in Gibbs' neck, clinging onto the solid strength of the man until his shivering subsided. Gibbs just stood there, holding him, rubbing his hands over his back until Tony pulled away with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry... warmer now, thanks." Leaning in to kiss Gibbs, he tried to reassure him. "I'm okay... really. Just little reminders keep popping up, y'know. Fuel for nightmares, I guess."

Gibbs wrapped a hand around the back of Tony's neck, kissing him warmly. "I know... It's what I'm here for, 'kay?"

Tony examined his eyes, taking strength and comfort as he always did from that blue gaze.

"I know... and I've never been more grateful for that, the past few days." He stepped back, squeezing Gibbs' shoulder. "Okay then... let's get this dinner on the road or Abby'll be downstairs from her bath and demanding to be fed before it's ready."

As they moved around one another in the kitchen, Tony saw Gibbs glance occasionally towards the stairs. Tony could sympathise. He knew what it was like to take a bath with Abby, to see all that creamy flawless skin covered in bubbles and looking so sensuous and feminine.

"Why don't you go on up, Jethro? Take some time with her," Tony suggested quietly.

If he'd been in Gibbs' shoes, wanting a first time with Abby, he'd have been up the stairs like a shot and Tony marvelled at the guy's control.

Gibbs let out a sigh. "Trust me, Tony... I'm close to doing just that right now, but I wouldn't wanna stop with just... washing her back. Wanted her for so long, not sure I could just... watch. Want a lot more but I don't wanna hurt her."

Tony moved nearer and rubbed his hand over Gibbs' back in soothing circles. "Soon..."

"Yeah... soon." Gibbs shot him a brief, almost hesitant smile.

"She's worth the wait, y'know... not that you need me to tell you that." Tony paused, leaning in to kiss the other man's temple, murmuring against his skin. "You two should have some time together... y'know, for your first time."

Gibbs leaned against Tony, cupping his cheek. "Told ya before... want us together. Want you there. Doubt Abby will want it any other way either."

Gibbs had had years of imagining what it would be like to lose himself in both of them, separately and together.

Time spent dreaming how soft warm curves and solid hard muscle would respond to his hands, his mouth, his body. What it would feel like to have their hands and mouths on him... their bodies around him.

Tony nuzzled into his palm. "Well, I'm not gonna say no... I've a feeling I could get off just from watching you both. But she deserves to have your undivided attention."

This time Gibbs' grin had a tinge of more familiar arrogance. "She'll get it."

TBC...


	15. Chapter 15: Overwhelming

**SO MUCH MORE**

A/N: Anyone would think I'm having fun making you all wait? ;)

* * *

**Chapter 15 – Overwhelming**

When Abby reappeared downstairs after her bath, her dark hair was still damp and tousled and she was clad in comfortable sweatpants and one of Gibbs' sweatshirts.

He grinned when he saw her. "Never looked that good on me."

"Oh, trust me, they always do..." put in Tony with a grin, eyeing Gibbs in his red hoodie, wondering if the guy really knew how good he looked.

"I'll second that, Tony." Abby approached and wrapped her arms around Gibbs, smiling up at him as he folded his own arms around her, marvelling again how beautiful she was without any make-up.

Gibbs loved her war paint as it emphasized her green eyes and full lips, but she had such flawless skin and a natural beauty that it took his breath away every time he saw her without any of her armor on. And without her chunky boots, Abby didn't tower over them both and fitted perfectly in his arms, her head nestling into his neck.

Gibbs kissed his way across her cheek to bury his head in her neck, inhaling deeply as he nuzzled her skin, the scent of whatever body wash she'd used in the bath tickling his nose. "God, Abbs... you smell good."

"Ah, yes, the oh so arousing aroma of Epsom Salts," she commented with a teasing smile, running her fingers into his hair.

"You smell better than that," Gibbs murmured, licking her pulse point and smiling at her intake of breath.

Tony came over to kiss the other side of her neck. "Mmm... much better."

Abby giggled, squirming slightly at the ticklish sensations. "What is this? A sniff-athon."

Tony nuzzled her skin. "Ah... Epsom Salts with a hint of... cocoa butter, is that, Abbs?"

Abby grinned. "It is... and I'm about to add arnica gel to the intoxicating mix. So just try and control yourselves, boys."

"Think I'm about to pass out." Tony laughed, ruffling her hair as he released her.

Abby snuggled more firmly into Gibbs' arms, murmuring, "It was a good idea though, even if I do feel even sleepier... which is something, considering I was virtually sleepwalking before I had a bath. But you were right... My muscles feel less sore, helped by being warm, I guess." Abby leaned back and waved a tube of gel in front of Gibbs' face. "I put some on my bruises on my front... could you do my back for me?"

Gibbs stared at her without replying for a few seconds, sure she was trying to kill him.

"I'm not trying to tease you... I promise," she told him softly.

When he nodded and took the tube, Abby smiled brightly and kissed him quickly before grabbing one of the dining table chairs and sitting astride it, facing the back of it. Abby pulled her sweatshirt off to reveal the full expanse of her back, holding the garment loosely to her chest.

It was Gibbs first look at the whole of the cross and Tony watched his blue eyes trace the intricate lines, a look of longing on his face.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Tony murmured. He moved nearer, leaning against the table and stroking her cheek gently as Abby smiled at him.

With a mental _man up Marine_,Gibbs pulled another chair behind Abby and sat down. He brushed his fingers gently over the soft skin of her back, his hand shaking slightly and felt goosebumps break out under his touch. "First time I've seen all of it."

He'd seen the top half when she was wearing that Marilyn Monroe dress but the full thing was a work of art.

But then he couldn't look his fill... like he could now.

Then he couldn't touch... like he was now.

Abby couldn't suppress a shiver at the feel of his callused fingers on her bare skin or the hoarse note in his voice. She glanced over her shoulder, breath hitching when she saw the desire in his gaze. "Well, you're gonna see it a lot more... more of all of me."

"You've no idea how much I want that." Gibbs leaned forward to press a gentle kiss over centre of the cross on her spine, and Abby gave an involuntary gasp at the soft touch of his warm lips.

Gibbs pulled back, trying to concentrate on what she'd asked him, not what his own body was urging him to do.

His eyes roamed further over her back, wincing when he saw the bruises covering her shoulder blades and along her side, the one that had been nearest the car door.

"Tell me if this hurts, Abby." Gibbs gently began smoothing some of the cool gel over the bruises, trying to ignore the creamy swell of her breasts peeking out from her side as she shifted in the seat.

He couldn't help wishing that his first touch of her skin like this was under different circumstances... when he could make her moan for reasons other than inadvertently pressing too hard over a bruise.

Abby sighed as Gibbs worked the gel tenderly into her skin. "Feels good." When he'd finished, she looked over shoulder again, whispering, "Thank you."

Gibbs tilted his head in acknowledgement. "Welcome."

Abby pulled the sweatshirt back over her head carefully, rolling her neck when she'd finished. "I feel like an old woman of 90."

Tony grinned. "That's funny. I feel like a youngish woman of 35.. ish. Seen any hidin' around here?"

Abby laughed and swatted at his leg. "Hey! Not so much of the 'ish'. Although I don't feel my age right now... there isn't any part of me sometimes that hasn't ached, which is just ridiculous."

"Can understand that... the body takes a big knock from something like this," Gibbs put in.

Tony nodded agreement. "Muscles react hours, sometimes days later and a crash just jolts the whole body, Abbs... even if you don't feel it at the time."

"I know, Tony... I know. I don't need an anatomy lesson. I'm just as impatient as you are, I guess," admitted Abby with a rueful smile. She glanced back at Gibbs. "Although look who's talking... the guy who took all of an afternoon off from a bullet wound."

Tony chuckled, brushing her hair off her forehead. "Good point, Abbs."

Gibbs held up his hands. "Don't do as I do."

Abby rolled her eyes. "Just do as you say... no kidding."

Tony drew her attention back again. "Hey... rewind back to that dodgy shoulder of mine again. Remember I set my back off by favoring my arm and listing to starboard when I was walking, trying not to jostle the shoulder. Ended up walking like Quasimodo for days. Not that you guys gave me much sympathy, I recall... Cries of 'the bells, the bells'' followed me around the building... although McHunchback's Charles Lawton coulda done with some work."

Tony was heartened when Abby giggled as she protested. "I gave you lots of sympathy and back rubs."

They shared a grin and as Tony trailed his fingers tenderly down her cheek, Gibbs felt a twinge of envy which he pushed away. He'd have to get used to Tony and Abby being way ahead of him with their shared memories.

"Just think of it as, if it hurts, it means it's still attached and if it doesn't hurt, it may well have dropped off." Tony grinned, seeing Gibbs' lips twitch at his teasing.

"Well, every time I move, something twinges so I'm moving a lot more carefully than normal... I mean, my bruises are mostly on my chest and yet my calf muscle is sore." Abby gestured at her feet, "and my big toe hurts? Go figure."

Gibbs stood and rubbed her shoulders gently. "Welcome to... middle age, Abbs."

"Gee, thanks Gibbs," she threw a smile over her shoulder, leaning back into him.

"Must admit it's takes some getting used to seeing you so still, Abbs... and quiet," added Tony quietly.

Abby didn't do still... any more than he did. She was always moving or talking or both... like he was. So if she was still and quiet, it usually meant she wasn't feeling well or was upset.

Abby chewed on her lip for a moment before answering. "And why am I quiet? Well, I can't work you two out. One minute you're both all over me... then you pull back and treat me like I'm gonna break into little pieces." She gazed up at Tony, reaching for his hand. "When have you and I ever been hesitant or held back about sex, Tony?"

Tony stared at her for a moment before admitting softly, "Since I nearly killed you in a car crash."

"It was an accident, Tony. Do you really think I blame you," Abby demanded, waiting until he shook his head before going on. "So how long you gonna go on with the guilt jag, huh?"

Tony exchanged a glance with Gibbs as he moved to stand next to him, grateful for the silent support and understanding he could see in his blue eyes. "A while yet, I guess."

It was hard to explain. He and Gibbs faced danger regularly.

But not Abby.

Abby was mostly safe in her lab... so dealing with the emotional strain this had stirred up was difficult, even if it proved to be an accident.

But Tony could see the storm force warning gathering in Abby's face and figured Gibbs had seen it too. He suspected she wouldn't let them get away with fussing for too much longer.

"Oh, Tony... Jethro," she trailed off, shaking her head as looked between the two men. Standing, she stepped close and slid in between them, pulling Tony into a hug as she leaned back into Gibbs, who wrapped his arms around them both as best he could. "Okay... I get it and I give in for now, but you're not off the hook, either of you."

It was difficult to stay mad with them when she could see the turmoil they were experiencing, so she changed the subject. "Why don't you go take a shower, Tony, and then we can change that bandage."

"Might warm you up a bit too," suggested Gibbs.

Abby stared at Tony, concerned. "You cold, Tony?"

He shrugged. "Have been... It's alright now." Tony glanced at the oven and then his watch, going on before Abby could question him further. "Okay... should have enough time. Dinner's about half an hour away."

While Tony took his shower and Abby dug out fresh bandages from Gibbs' first aid kit, Gibbs set the table and opened beers, so by the time Tony reappeared downstairs, dinner was nearly ready.

Tony approached the kitchen, bare-chested, carrying his two sweatshirts and still towelling his hair dry. Tony grinned at Gibbs as he saw the older man's eyes tracing his upper body, meeting his appreciative gaze as he tried to tame his damp hair.

"C'mon, Tony. Let me bandage that arm."

"Yes, nurse Abby," Tony perched on the edge of the table in front of her, resting his hands on her waist. "If I'd have thought ahead, I'd have gotten you a nurse's uniform."

"Behave," she chided softly with a smile.

It was her first view of Tony's bruises and her hands shook slightly as she smoothed gel over them. She got the bandage ready for his arm wound, which was looking pink and healthy, the swelling slightly reduced, but it was still a distressing reminder of what they'd been through.

Abby kissed his arm gently, just above the wound and when she bit her lip, keeping her eyes averted, Tony put a finger gently under her chin, tilting her face up so he could see her eyes, which were shining with moisture. "Hey... Abbs... please don't cry. It's okay."

"I know, but you're... hurt, Tony."

She felt silly for stating the obvious but the vivid bruising on someone else was somehow worse than her own.

Abby glanced at Gibbs who'd come over to stand beside her and he reached out to rest a hand on her shoulder, rubbing reassuringly as she continued. "You've both been fussing over me and look at you... your bruises are just as bad as mine."

"I know, but they don't hurt much, I promise." Tony leaned in to kiss her gently, trying to reassure her with his touch.

She examined his eyes as Tony drew back, nodding slowly. "Okay... not that you'd tell us if they did hurt. God... you two should have pot and kettle tattooed on your butts. In fact, I might just get that done for your Christmas presents," she threatened with a grin. Abby finished off the bandage, smoothing the edges and standing back. "All done."

Tony pasted a bright smile on his face as he pulled on both sweatshirts, eager to move the focus away from him and his injuries. "So... let's eat, people."

Dinner was something again new and at the same time, familiar and they chatted easily. They relaxed together for the rest of the evening before electing to have an early night, spurred on by jaw-popping yawns Abby could barely keep contained and which rapidly spread to Tony.

Gibbs headed upstairs to use the bathroom first while Tony locked up. Abby was the first to follow Gibbs upstairs and join him in the bedroom after brushing her teeth. Pausing in the doorway, she almost stumbled over her feet at the sight which greeted her.

Gibbs was already stretched out in bed, occupying the side closest to the door. His top half was clad in a T-shirt and his arms were folded behind his head. Abby let her eyes roam over his body, eventually meeting his gaze and felt her heartbeat speed up at the expression in his eyes and the way he crooked a finger to beckon her over.

She jumped as arms slid around her from behind. She'd been so distracted that she hadn't even heard Tony arrive in the doorway.

"It's like an all-you-can-eat buffet laid out to explore, isn't it? And you just know you're gonna want second and third helpings." Tony murmured in her ear and she giggled as Gibbs rolled his eyes at the description.

"Get in here, the pair of ya before I go to sleep without ya."

"Can't have that. Go on, Abbs... don't wait for me. I can see you're nearly asleep on your feet." Tony pulled her close for a kiss before heading for the ensuite.

Conscious of blue eyes watching her every move, Abby stripped off her sweatpants and his sweatshirt and approached the bed wearing just T-shirt and panties. Gibbs held up the covers, his eyes roaming down long creamy limbs, wondering how the hell he was going to stop his body reacting when she was lying next to him.

Abby slid underneath the covers, moving nearer and when Gibbs pulled her towards him, wrapping an arm around her back, she curled willingly into his side. Resting her head on his shoulder, she rested an arm around his waist and slid her leg between his.

"Not how I imagined spending the first night in your bed," admitted Abby softly, gazing up at him, unable to look away from intense blue so close.

She wanted so much more but she also felt so comfortable, so safe and so _damn _tired that she knew she could just let go, cuddle up and go to sleep between her two men and they'd look after her.

"Plenty of time, Abbs."

He was conscious of her bare leg entwined with his, her soft breasts pressed into his side and even through his clothes, he could feel the heat of her. The proximity of so much bare skin and barely clad curves was going to be a severe test of his self control. Throw Tony into the mix on the other side of her and it was gonna be both heaven and hell.

"I know... and this feels so good." Abby kissed him briefly, turning into him to sprawl further across his front, tucking her head into his neck, yawning and mumbling a sleepy goodnight.

When Tony eventually emerged from the ensuite, Abby was already asleep and Gibbs was lying there with his nose buried in her hair, both arms wrapped firmly around her.

Tony smiled at the picture they made, feeling like he ought to take a mental snapshot, or maybe rush for his phone. He hesitated when Gibbs raised his head and he saw the swirling emotions in the older man's eyes.

"Jethro?" Tony asked, suddenly concerned as he approached the bed.

Gibbs shook his head minutely, unable to explain why everything had suddenly rushed in on him and made his throat tighten with emotion.

Tony crawled under the covers carefully so as not to wake Abby, sliding closer to turn on his side, head propped on his hand. He rested his hand gently on her back but beyond shifting slightly and mumbling, Abby didn't stir.

Tony went on quietly. "S'kay... I get it. Keeps rushing in on me too... not sure when that's gonna go away but at least we're together for when it hits. You helped me last night. Lemme do the same?"

Tony knew exactly how Gibbs felt.

Gibbs was the strongest of all of them and he'd been the rock Tony had clung to, sometimes literally, over the past few days.

But even the Marine had his limits.

And in a way, when they were now safe and beginning to feel okay, the sense of relief and release of tension could make the reactions which rushed in more intense.

Gibbs stared at Tony for a moment before nodding slowly. They lay there for long minutes, Tony rubbing circles on Abby's back, extending the touches gradually to Gibbs' arms and shoulders and over as much of his back as he could reach. Tony kept his caresses gentle and he could slowly see the tension leaving Gibbs' body.

Gibbs let himself draw comfort and strength from Tony's touch and how trustingly Abby was resting in his arms, and was eventually able to clear his throat to find his voice. "You wanna hold her?"

"Wanna hold you both. She won't stir much, if at all now..." Tony scooted up the bed slightly, resting his head higher on the pillow and sliding both arms around Gibbs and Abby as best he could.

From his position higher up the bed, Tony could lean his head against Gibbs and pressed soft kisses to the older man's hair as they cradled Abby between them. After everything that had happened, to be wrapped up together in bed safe was something he still couldn't quite believe was happening... and would never take for granted.

Gibbs eventually let out a shuddering sigh, raising his head for a brief kiss. Tony kept up the soothing caresses, letting his hand slid up Gibbs' arm onto his shoulder and into his hair, gently stroking until he heard Gibbs' breathing even out.

Tony felt pretty overwhelmed that Gibbs was allowing himself to be vulnerable in front of him, that he was turning to him for comfort. When he was sure both Gibbs and Abby were settled into sleep, Tony finally let himself relax and soon followed them both into slumber.

TBC...


	16. Chapter 16: Worst Nightmare

**SO MUCH MORE**

**Chapter 16 – Worst Nightmare**

"No...NO!... Abby!"

Jolted out of sleep by the frantic cry of her name, Abby was further jostled as Tony shifted restlessly in the bed. When he suddenly surged bolt upright, he pulled the covers off all of them.

Sometime in the night, they'd all shifted positions and when she'd woken up a while ago, Abby found herself spooned by Gibbs as he lay behind her, chest against her back, arms and legs wrapped around her protectively. She was resting an arm over Tony who'd rolled towards her in the night and her head was nestled against his shoulder.

Smiling to herself, she lay there for a while, relishing the physical contact and drawing comfort from how the three of them were cuddled together. Lulled by the warmth emanating from both men, it hadn't been long before Abby drifted off to sleep again... until now.

Struggling out of Gibbs' arms as he also started awake, Abby scooted back out of reach of Tony's flailing arms, wanting to reach out to him but hesitating in case he lashed out in panic.

But the pain and desperation she'd heard in his voice tugged at her heart.

Sounding half sleep, Gibbs was calling Tony's name as he too struggled to sit up, reaching across to flick on the bedside lamp. Abby blinked at the sudden light, glancing at Gibbs to see his concern as he shook himself awake.

Gibbs stared at Tony as he hunched forward, arms folded around his knees as he sat in the middle of the bed, visibly shaking. When the younger man rubbed his hands over his face, it seemed he'd woken from his nightmare but was no less distressed, his labored breathing filling the room.

Conscious of the anguish rolling off Tony in waves, Abby reached a hand out tentatively, unsure how best to approach him. "Tony," she whispered.

Jumping at her gentle touch on his arm, Tony turned and Abby just registered the distress in his green eyes before he called her name again and moved closer. Wrapping his arms around her, Tony buried his head in her neck on a shuddering sigh.

Heedless of her bruises complaining at the sudden weight and tight hug, Abby instinctively folded her arms around Tony, pulling him as close as possible.

Abby glanced at Gibbs, whose face mirrored the worry she was feeling and the older man shifted closer, attempting to pull the covers back over them against the chill of the room. Resting his hand on the slope of Tony's back, Gibbs began rubbing gently, murmuring Tony's name.

Abby could feel Tony shaking with reaction and wasn't sure if it was because of his nightmare or if he'd gotten cold.

He didn't feel cold... Tony felt warm. A shivery almost feverish hot.

Gibbs felt the trembling too and lay down on his side to wrap himself around them both as best he could. He caressed over Tony's back and up to card his fingers through his thick brown hair, resting a hand on his neck... mimicking the physical comfort Tony gave him last night when everything overwhelmed him.

Abby mumbled meaningless reassurances into Tony's ear, trying to ground him with her touch and voice. "Breathe with me, Tony... C'mon, honey."

Ignoring the twinges from her bruises, Abby pulled one of his hands up to rest on her chest, keeping her breathing deep and even so Tony could feel it, deliberately exaggerating it in the hope it would help calm him.

Abby let her hands rub soothingly over his back and shoulders, kissing whatever skin on his face she could reach, feeling his other arm gripping her tightly, murmuring her name into her neck.

But as Tony began to match her breathing, Abby gradually felt the tension lessening in his shoulders as he relaxed into her embrace.

"You okay, Abbs... you hurting?" asked Gibbs quietly, trying to keep his weight off them both, conscious Abby was effectively at the bottom of the pile.

That got through to Tony and he started to pull back. "Oh God, I'm sorry, Abby... didn't mean to... aww, hell, have I hurt you?"

Abby framed his face in her hands, preventing Tony from moving further away. "It's okay, Tony. I'm fine. Just lie back down... wanna hold you."

Tony hesitated, taking his weight on his forearms as he gazed down at Abby underneath him. He glanced at Gibbs, who squeezed his neck, gesturing with his head. "Get in the middle, Tony."

Tony shook his head. "No... Abby... want Abby in the middle. Need..." he trailed off lamely, unable to express his feelings in words.

But Gibbs seemed to realize whatever he didn't say, as usual, because the older man nodded, his blue eyes understanding. Gibbs settled back down next to Abby, leaving Tony to take up his original position on her other side, with Abby virtually cocooned between them.

Abby looked between the two men, biting back a sharp retort about being over-protective again in deference to the stress she could see on Tony's face, settling for softly reminding them. "I'm not made of glass."

"I know, Abby..." responded Tony quietly.

"Right now, I'd rather you were in the middle, Tony," Abby tried to coax him but he shook his head, his green eyes almost pleading with her to understand.

"Maybe in a bit but just for now..." Tony went to wrap an arm around her again, hesitating as he looked up at her face. "Can I? Don't wanna hurt you any more than I have already... you got my full weight just then... and I'm no lightweight."

Abby stroked his cheek. "Doesn't matter. Hold me... and you've forgotten your own arm, Tony. That must have hurt like hell just now."

Tony shook his head, dismissively. "Didn't feel it... forgot all about it."

Tony wrapped an arm gently around her waist, resting his head on the pillow next to hers and nuzzling into her cheek. He sighed at the contact as Abby looped her arms loosely around him, rubbing over his shoulders and slowly stroking his hair.

Gibbs lay on his side, resuming his previous action of massaging Tony's back and shoulders gently... the action designed to be soothing. Gibbs waited to see if Tony would tell them what his nightmare was about, but it didn't take a genius to work it out.

He understood the power of nightmares all too well, both fuelled by real memories and imagined horrors, and knew how terrifying they could be.

Gibbs met Abby's gaze as she held Tony, seeing her worry and shook his head subtly at her unspoken question. Prodding Tony to talk if he wasn't ready wouldn't work. The three of them were all alike in that respect.

After a while, Tony eventually began speaking quietly, hesitantly. "Sorry, Abbs... didn't mean to frighten you. Thought I'd got away with it after last night was okay... guess that was too much to hope for." He shook his head and they waited him out.

"You don't have to, Tony... if you don't want to. It can wait," Abby told him softly.

Tony hesitated but eventually shook his head. "No... want to. Need to... I was, er, back at the car... after the crash. Waiting on the sidewalk and the paramedics were taking Abby out of the car... but this time instead of the ambulance..." Tony swallowed, pausing as his emotions threatened to overwhelm him again.

Abby stroked his hair. "Tony..."

Tony cleared his throat. "This time... suddenly it was Ducky and Palmer and they were zipping Abby into a body bag."

As the all too real image flashed into his mind, Gibbs couldn't prevent his hand tightening where it rested on Tony's shoulder. The younger man raised his head to look at him, his green eyes so full of anguish that it robbed Gibbs of his voice, even if he could have found the right words to say.

"Oh Tony," murmured Abby as she wrapped her arms even more firmly around Tony, turning slightly onto her side so she could get more contact. "I'm so sorry... but I'm here... I'm okay." She threw an anguished glance at Gibbs, seeing the distress clear in his eyes. "Wish I could take it all away."

Nuzzling into Tony, she peppered kisses over his face until she reached his mouth. Kissing him slowly, Abby tried to pour as much reassurance as she could into the kiss and felt him respond almost desperately as his hands came up to burrow into her hair.

Pulling back slowly, Tony stared at Abby, eyes roaming over her face as if to reassure himself she was in one piece. Smiling at him tenderly, she softly traced the lines of his face before urging him to settle back onto the pillow beside her.

Gibbs shuffled nearer, folding his arms around them both to cradle them. "Tony..." he felt Tony's hand come to rest on his arm, squeezing gently in return.

Gibbs leaned his face into the back of Abby's neck, feeling unsettled himself at the mental picture Tony had conjured up, and needing the intimate contact with both of them as much to reassure himself as to try and help Tony.

They lay quietly for a while, taking comfort from each other, hands roaming gently... letting their physical closeness ease the stress in a way words couldn't.

"C'mon," Gibbs eventually urged softly, glancing at the clock. "We need sleep."

He was never keen to go back to sleep after his nightmares in case they came back, so he understood if Tony didn't want to either, but they couldn't stay awake all night.

"I need to hit the head." Abby struggled out from between the two men, clambering over Gibbs to get out of bed.

Gibbs looked over at Tony, who was watching Abby as she left the bedroom. Aware of his gaze, Tony rolled towards him, propping himself up on his elbow to gaze down at Gibbs. "Looks like I was counting my chickens too soon on the nightmare quota... when I escaped one last night."

Gibbs shrugged. "You can't predict 'em..."

"I know.. although that might have been more to do with you distracting me." Gibbs smiled briefly, hooking a hand around Tony's neck to pull him in to a kiss. Tony sighed against his mouth. "Hope she's not too mad at me."

"She look like she's mad?" asked Gibbs reasonably, arching an eyebrow.

Tony considered for a moment before shaking his head, flopping back down on the bed. "Nope... slowly climbing the slopes of 'mount pissed off' but not quite at 'mad summit cairn' yet."

Gibbs' lips twitched with amusement as he pulled himself upright. "She looked worried, Tony, not pissed."

"Yeah, I know... I mean the whole wrap Abby in cotton wool thing." Tony watched Gibbs getting out of bed. "Gotta hit the head too, boss? Actually... me too, now I've woken up."

Gibbs sighed as he stretched the kinks out of his back. "Might get some sleep sometime tonight."

Tony nipped into the ensuite, quickly followed by Gibbs and by the time Abby returned, Tony was back in bed, holding the covers up for Abby to join him.

Abby eyed Gibbs as he emerged from the ensuite. "Guess I'm in the middle again, huh?"

Gibbs came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck. "Uh-huh... go." He urged, nudging her towards the bed.

"You sure you two wouldn't like to put me in a box and file me neatly on the top shelf of your closet and only take me out to play on weekends?" Abby grumbled, mostly good-naturedly as she crawled into the bed again.

"That's not a bad idea, Abbs... stop giving me ideas," replied Tony.

Abby chuckled, leaning in to kiss Tony before snuggling down under the covers again, turning on her back and pulling Tony close. When Gibbs joined them in bed, he leaned over to kiss them both before clicking off the lamp, plunging the room back into darkness.

With Abby in the middle once more and Tony on one side, arms and legs entangled with hers, Gibbs snuggled close on her other side. He fought his own need for rest, trying to hang on until he was sure the other two had fallen asleep again.

Abby was the first to go to sleep and Tony followed her shortly after, and Gibbs waited for their breathing to even out before letting himself start to relax, using his training to calm his own breathing and centre his thoughts.

But it was a while before Gibbs could banish the mental images Tony had conjured up to fall asleep himself again.

TBC...

A/N: ncislove... erm... four chapters please. ;)


	17. Chapter 17: First Time

**SO MUCH MORE**

A/N: Anyone would think I've kept you waiting for this...

* * *

**Chapter 17 – First Time**

In contrast to the middle of the night, when Abby woke next, it was slowly and to a feeling of being cocooned between two warm, hard, gloriously male bodies.

Blinking sleepily, she saw it was just about dawn, the gloom of the room lifting slightly so she could see as well as sense Tony's head next to hers on the pillow they shared, his breathing even and steady, his nose nudging her cheek. He was thankfully still fast asleep after his disturbed night.

Abby still felt guilty that she was the source of his nightmares, even if she couldn't do anything about stopping them.

And as much as she'd grumbled about them fussing, Abby couldn't deny that she felt safe, cradled as she was between both men.

Gradually, Abby became aware of other sensations.

Tony's hand was curled around her shoulder and one of her hands rested on a meaty thigh and it took her a moment to work out it was Tony's. Her other hand was wrapped around an arm lying on her waist and when she followed the curve of the muscle, she realized it belonged to Gibbs, who was lying equally close, nose buried in her hair, his warm breath brushing her neck.

A fleeting smug thought crossed her mind that it wasn't every day she had to work out which limb belonged to which of the two men she happened to be in bed with.

What was currently grabbing most of her attention though was the large hand which a quick inventory told her was Gibbs', and which had burrowed under her T-shirt like a homing pigeon and was currently cupping her breast.

Biting back a giggle, Abby wondered if Gibbs was always this hands-on when he slept.

_With any luck... _

Savoring the protective wrap-around feel of both men, Abby registered the twin salutes to the morning digging into her hips... her body already reacting to the feel of the hand against her soft flesh, her nipple pebbling and pressing into his palm, and she tried to stop the urge to squirm and increase the friction any way she could.

Abby sensed Tony moving as he started to wake up, mumbling her name as he snuggled into her side. Turning her head to meet sleepy green eyes, his hair spiky, Abby smiled as she took in Tony's adorably mussed, just woken up look she'd seen many times.

His hand came up to cup her cheek, smiling gently, his voice raspy with sleep. "Hey..."

Abby nuzzled into his palm, keeping her voice low so as not to wake Gibbs. "Hey back... You okay, Tony?"

Tony nodded, blinking. "I am."

His eyes shifted beyond her and a slow smile broke out when he saw Gibbs pressed close and Tony let his eyes trace the line of his arm to work out where the Marine's hand would be. "You're not the only limpet."

Gibbs mumbled into her neck, shifting in his sleep and Abby bit back a moan as his hand flexed on her breast. She sensed the moment when he woke as Gibbs nuzzled further into her neck, lips brushing her skin.

She saw his blue eyes blinking as he tried to focus and drank in her first sight of sleepy, snugly Gibbs so close.

Gibbs first conscious awareness was the warmth of the soft curves pressed against him. Gradually processing the various sensations arriving through his senses, he tensed when he realized where his hand was, letting slip a low moan at the fullness and feel of the supple flesh in his palm.

A husky chuckle rolled into his ear, causing his body to react further. "You move that hand away from me, Marine, and it won't be pretty." A small hand came up to cover his own over the material of her T-shirt and pressed his hand more firmly to her breast.

"Don't wanna move away," Gibbs mumbled. He flexed his hand, brushing his thumb across the soft underside of her breast, smiling when he heard her breathing hitch.

"Then don't," Abby murmured.

Gibbs let his hand slip to her side, caressing the warm skin. He moved his head back slightly to meet her amused gaze, looking behind her to see Tony stretched out beside Abby. "You okay?"

Tony rolled his eyes. "Wish everyone would stop askin' me that. I'm just peachy. Slept like a baby for the rest of the night and no more nightmares. I, er... I'm sorry about earlier. Didn't mean to worry you both."

Abby turned her head to catch Tony's eye. "S'kay. It's me that should be apologizing... I'm the one that caused it."

"Well, strictly speaking, Abbs, it was me driving my car into a wall that started it." Tony pointed out.

"Let's not go down that road again, huh? I mean, we probably will go down that particular road again at some point but... oh, you know what I mean," she laughed softly, nudging his arm.

"Yeah... Okay, ma'am... whatever you say." Tony propped himself up on one elbow, before leaning in to kiss Abby lightly.

Abby wasn't happy with light and kissed him back hungrily before turning to pull Gibbs into an equally heated kiss. When they broke for air, Gibbs leaned his forehead against hers, murmuring her name.

"God... you both feel so good," Abby murmured. "And if one of you says, we can't do this now coz of my injuries... I will kick both your very cute butts all the way to the Navy Yard and back."

Gibbs exchanged an amused glance with Tony and the younger man slid a leg over hers, gently stopping her moving. "You can't reach our admittedly extremely cute butts from there."

Abby narrowed her eyes at Tony, before wriggling and sliding her hands down to pinch their asses. "Wanna bet."

Gibbs jumped and snorted into her neck, willing to go with her playful mood if that's what she wanted. "You realize there's gonna be payback when I find your ticklish spots."

Tony grinned. "And I _know_ where your ticklish spots are, remember?"

"Oh no, you can't tickle me, boys... remember I'm bruised," said Abby, with a cheeky grin.

"Typical woman... being selective," said Tony, laughing softly before nibbling and licking across her pulse point, then blowing against her skin.

Abby squirmed at the sensation, giggling before sobering, cupping Tony's cheek and gazing seriously at Gibbs to make sure he knew she meant both of them. "All I know is I want you. This isn't us, y'know. This hesitation and uncertainty... none of us are like that, are we?"

Tony exchanged a glance with Gibbs, seeing his ironic half smile as he acknowledged the truth of Abby's words. She went on softly, "Wanna spend all day in bed celebrating the fact we're alive. We can be careful... as we christen any horizontal or vertical surface that takes our fancy... but I'm not taking no for an answer."

"She always this bossy in bed?" asked Gibbs, smiling.

Tony chuckled, brushing her hair off her forehead. "Always."

Bossy, passionate, demanding, generous and above all... fun.

Abby nuzzled against Gibbs' face. "Did you expect anything else, huh?"

"Nope... What do you want, Abbs?" Gibbs kissed his way lightly along her jawline and onto her neck, kissing her tattoo.

"My choice? Wow... I get first choice?" Abby gave Tony a teasing smile, clutching at Gibbs' shoulders as she felt his hum of agreement against her skin. "Okay... to start with... I want you, Gibbs... inside me. Wanna come with you inside me."

Gibbs moaned into her skin, hardening further at the thought of being finally joined with her. His hand slid to her neck and tilted her face to tease her with a deep, languid kiss until her head was spinning.

"Oh you will... the second time," Gibbs murmured against her mouth, his voice deep and husky with his own need.

Abby gasped into his mouth, feeling a surge of arousal go through her at the confidence in his words. This was the Gibbs she'd imagined in bed... not hesitant and tentative but arrogant, dominant and so damn hot.

"Is that okay, Tony?" She reached out to thread her fingers into his hair, not wanting Tony to feel left out.

"Of course it is..." Tony's own voice was hoarse as he watched Gibbs bury his face in her neck, his hands beginning to roam and Abby's eyes flutter closed at the feel of him, her breathing turning shallow. "I just hope this mattress is fireproof coz I think you two are gonna set the bed on fire."

"Oh God..." Abby gasped, trying to hang onto her scattering thoughts as Gibbs' mouth reached that spot under her ear that drove her crazy. She turned to Tony, tracing the lines of his face with her fingertips. "I want you too Tony, so bad and then later," she grinned cheekily, "when you've both recovered, I wanna watch you both."

Tony groaned, leaning his forehead against her shoulder, his hands creeping under her T-shirt, stroking her skin, brushing against Gibbs' fingers. "Not gonna argue with any of that, Abbs."

"You two gonna stop talkin' and let me concentrate?" Gibbs raised his head, smirking.

Tony grinned, sliding his hand along Gibbs' back, kneading the firm muscles. "On it, boss. Though it doesn't sound as if we're gonna get any rest this weekend, does it?"

Abby shot him a teasing glance. "Not much. Maybe a little... eventually. And yes, before either of you say it, if it hurts, we'll stop... or slow down... or switch positions, but I'm not gonna wait any longer, you hear me."

"Yes, ma'am." Tony nuzzled her face, reaching for Gibbs to pull him closer. "I've had so many fantasies about you two together, I may well come without anybody touching me."

His last words were muffled as Gibbs reared up and pulled him into a kiss which he returned eagerly. When they broke the kiss, they looked down at Abby as she smiled up at them, stroking their shoulders. "Oh, you're gonna be touched, Tony... and you two are way over-dressed."

She helped them both lose their clothing, admiring the strong lines of their bodies as bare flesh was revealed. She'd loved Tony's body the first time she saw it and that hadn't lessened over time.

With the lean strong muscles of a runner, all long legs and a broad, well defined hairy chest, Tony was simply beautiful.

And Gibbs, all solid power in a big frame with wide shoulders tapering to still trim hips and sparse silver grey hair scattered over a firm chest, was just a wet dream come true. Her fingers followed the path of her eyes, tracing gently the outline of the scar on his shoulder... no doubt the first of many she'd find.

Before she could move, both men divested Abby of her T-shirt and panties and Tony eased back slightly to let Gibbs have his first sight of her body.

As he saw her creamy curves and long pale limbs for the first time, Gibbs found himself robbed of his voice. She was so beautiful even when her skin was marred by bruises, the one across her chest standing out vividly against the pale skin.

Tony felt his hand trembling slightly as he reached out to touch her skin, feeling his guilt rise up all over again.

"Tony... don't," Abby chided softly, seeing his expression. She took his hand and placed it on her chest, reaching up to pull him closer. "Touch me... both of you, please touch me."

Gibbs needed no further urging and leaned down to take her mouth, his kiss turning dark with longing as her hands roamed over his strong shoulders.

His fingers danced across her body and Abby gasped at the feel of the calluses catching on her sensitive skin. She turned her head, exposing the long sweep of her neck to his mouth and Gibbs obliged with his lips and tongue.

Tony stroked her skin softly as Gibbs kissed his way down her neck and onto her chest, sealing his mouth gently over a nipple, smiling against her skin as he heard her low moan.

"_Oh god..."_ She arched her back into the feeling, nerves tingling. Sliding her hands into his hair to hold Gibbs' head to her, Abby was aware of Tony's fingers tenderly stroking her other breast, just how she liked it.

Abby found herself reacting with an emotional intensity that took her breath away as both men used their hands and mouths to explore her body, taking their time with teasing, maddening touches... Tony with his intimate knowledge of her body already and Gibbs going with the clues she gave him.

She rested her hands on their heads as silver and brown moved slowly down her body, one hand threading through soft silver strands and the other tangled in familiar thick brown hair, not surprised they worked as seamlessly together as a tag team in bed as they did in the field.

Tony slid back up her body to take her mouth again, settling by her side and caressing her breasts, as she felt Gibbs nibbling gently at the skin of her inner thigh as he moved between her legs.

His head spinning from her rich scent, Gibbs nuzzled into her soaked flesh and Abby cried out and arched off the mattress as he licked slowly through her folds.

Rolling her hips towards his mouth, Abby slid her fingers through his hair to hold his head and moaned as his tongue tormented her, her senses spinning under the sensual onslaught.

"Tony," she gasped out. "C'mere." She snaked her hand around Tony's hardness, stroking steadily as he rocked into her fist. "Move nearer. Want you in my mouth."

Tony groaned, rising to his knees and bracing himself as he leaned into her touch as she took him in her mouth, suckling teasingly on the head.

"Oh God, Abbs... look at you two... just so hot..." Tony gasped out.

The sight of Gibbs going down on Abby and the familiar feel of her mouth and hand around him was enough to push Tony closer to the edge. His eyes locked with intense blue as Gibbs looked up the line of her body and Tony almost lost it as Abby moaned around his length in response to whatever Gibbs was doing to her.

Abby started the rhythm she knew Tony loved but found her concentration faltering as Gibbs nudged her towards her own release. When Gibbs added his fingers to the torment, she let Tony slip from her mouth with a breathy moan, giving herself over the sensations rushing through her.

Tony could see when Abby was close and shuffled down the bed to hold her as she undulated her hips into Gibbs' hands and mouth, her neck arched and head beginning to thrash from side to side on the pillow as she whimpered.

Tony slid his hands over her body, touching her gently as she squirmed in his arms. "So beautiful, Abbs... his mouth feels good, doesn't it? Drove me crazy this morning." Tony leaned in to whisper in her ear and his deep voice sent her flying. "That's it, Abbs... Come for us... let it go."

Intense waves rolled over her as she shattered, crying out and she felt Gibbs' tongue drawing out her orgasm, Tony tenderly soothing her through it until she was too sensitive to take any more.

When Abby opened her eyes again, both men were wearing almost identical smug expressions, Gibbs with his head resting on her thigh and Tony propped up next to her, his hand drifting lightly over her still trembling body.

Abby reached out for Gibbs and he moved back up her body to slip his arms around her, nuzzling against her nose, a boyish grin on his face, his blue eyes crinkling at the corners.

"Mad skills," Abby gasped out, waving a shaky hand. "Just gimme a minute, will ya."

"Not worn you out already, Abbs?" teased Tony, chuckling.

Abby framed Gibbs' face, kissing him softly. "Not a chance... just gotta wait for my toes to uncurl."

Tony reached out to caress over Gibbs' bare chest and shoulder, hooking a hand round his neck to pull him closer. "Wanna taste." Tony kissed him, groaning as he chased Abby's familiar taste around Gibbs' mouth.

Tony moved over Abby to press Gibbs back into the mattress as he kissed his way down the older man's body, mapping hard muscle and soft skin into his memory. Gibbs curled his hand around Tony's neck as he explored. As Tony bit down on his nipple, Gibbs growled and pulled his head away, rolling them over so he was on top, grinning down at Tony but keeping most of his weight on his arms.

Abby giggled. "Watch it you two... I know this is a big bed but you'll roll right off the edge if you're not careful."

Tony rested his hands on Gibbs' waist. "Sneaky Marine... not fair." Tony's laugh turned to a moan as Gibbs rocked his hips, their straining cocks sliding together.

Abby crawled towards them across the bed to run her hand down Gibbs' back to gently massage his ass. Leaning in she pressed warm kisses to his back, trailing her fingers down his spine and Gibbs turned his head to kiss her, enticing her into a warm tangle of tongues.

When Gibbs released her, shifting back to give her room, Abby moved over Tony's body, skimming down his front to take him into her mouth again before he could react.

Tony moaned her name, his hand coming to rest on her head as she did _that_ trick with her tongue. "_Abbs_... wanna watch you two... you don't have to... _oh Jesus_."

"You will, Tony," promised Gibbs, smoothing his hand down Abby's back and over the curve of her ass as he lay next to them.

Abby let him slip from her mouth, holding his hardness in her hand as she looked up his body. "You didn't think I was gonna go with that, did ya, Tony... want you both. Maybe I need to make that clearer, hmm?" Abby teased him with a swirling lick of her tongue over the sensitive tip and Tony groaned, head falling back.

They'd both barely touched him and he was already about to disgrace the family name.

As she worked Tony with her hands and mouth, Gibbs watched them, thinking they'd never looked more beautiful... or hotter.

Knowing Tony's body really well by now, Abby could read his responses, speeding up to keep him teetering on the edge or slowing down to torment him, until Tony was writhing on the bed, moaning almost constantly, his hand wound tightly in her hair.

Gibbs bent to kiss Tony, letting his own hand glide down the younger man's body, covering Abby's as she stroked Tony's cock, feeling the soft brush of her breasts against the back of his hand.

Tony groaned, tearing his mouth away to nip at Gibbs' neck, clutching his shoulder tightly as he felt the joint pressure of their hands, wondering how much more he could take.

Gibbs turned his head to catch Abby's gaze, struggling with his own control as he saw those sparkling green eyes gazing up at him while her full lips were wrapped around Tony's cock.

Gibbs let his hand slide down to fondle and tug at Tony's balls, which only increased the volume of sounds coming from the younger man.

As Abby intensified her ministrations with her tongue and suckling hard on the head, Gibbs rubbed the skin behind Tony's balls, putting pressure gently on the flesh and Tony tensed, spilling into her mouth with a hoarse cry.

Abby gently licked him clean, resting her head on his thigh as Tony drew in gasping breaths, his arm flung across his face as he recovered. He could feel Gibbs stroking his chest gently and turned his head to accept a soft kiss.

When the kiss came to a natural end, Tony reached for Abby and she snuggled into his side as he kissed her, lacing her fingers through Gibbs where his hand rested on Tony's chest, feeling his heart pounding under their hands.

"Noisy, isn't he?" commented Gibbs, smirking.

Abby giggled. "Always... although I've heard him louder."

"Good to know."

Tony was still gasping for breath. "Hey... I'm right here you two... It's rude to talk about a man's orgasms in front of him. But oh my god... that was just... wow. No words..."

Abby giggled. "For no words... he's using a lot of... words, isn't he?"

"Uh-huh." Gibbs grinned down at Tony.

Tony gestured down Gibbs' body where he was still rock hard, his erection curving up towards his belly, the head gleaming with moisture. "You two just... carry on... don't mind me."

"Just what I was thinking... and I'm more than ready to go again and I think we've kept you waiting long enough," Abby murmured, meeting Gibbs' intense gaze. Turned on again by taking care of Tony, she also wanted to get her hands, her mouth, her body around her fox.

Her breath hitched as that arrogant grin spread across his face and Gibbs crooked a finger at her to beckon her closer.

Did he know what that did to her?

How every time Gibbs did that at work, all she wanted to do was wrestle him to the floor.

Sitting up, Gibbs sat back against the headboard, propped against pillows and she moved over Tony, smiling as she saw what Gibbs wanted. This way she wouldn't have his weight on her and as much as she wanted that, for the sake of her bruises, it was probably better if she was on top this time.

Leaning in for a kiss, she reached between them to stroke him, absorbing his moan into her mouth as his hands curled around her hips. As eager as she was to have Gibbs inside her, she couldn't resist exploring this body she'd fantasized about for years.

She skimmed her hands across his shoulders and down his chest, carding through the silver hair. Following the path of her fingers with her mouth, she teased his nipples, licking her way across as much bare skin as she could, grinning as she heard his impatient growl.

When she wrapped a hand around his length, licking her lips and dipping her head, Gibbs pulled her up into a searing kiss which left her breathless.

"Much as I want that, Abbs... I'd last about five seconds right now." He nipped at her lower lip, his voice rough. "Later."

She pressed her lips against his, kissing him slowly. "Later."

Gibbs framed her face in his hands, gazing at her intently. "You tell me if you hurt, Abbs... and we'll try another position."

Abby nuzzled his nose playfully. "If you think I'm feeling anything other than so turned on, I can barely think straight, you are crazy. All I can think about is your hands... your mouth... _oh god_, that mouth and this." She trailed her hand over his hardness, palm smoothing over the weeping head and he gave a low moan. "Now shut up, Marine, and prepare to be boarded."

Gibbs chuckled, winding his hands into her hair. "Yes, ma'am."

Tony laughed. "Bet you've been waiting to use that line for ages, haven't you, Abbs?" He'd always loved her playfulness and they usually spent a good chunk of their time in bed laughing, for all the right reasons.

Abby gave a throaty chuckle. "Yup, like _for_ever."

Not wanting to wait any longer, she moved to straddle Gibbs and he steadied her with his hands on her hips. She wrapped her fingers around his length, sliding down smoothly and slowly.

Gibbs enjoyed the way her head fell back, exposing her delicate neck, silky hair falling down her back, the feel of her tight heat fluttering around him was incredible. Bending his head, Gibbs licked his way slowly up the slender line of her neck, sliding his hands up her spine.

Abby stilled when he was buried deep and rested her forehead against his, looping her arms around his shoulders, the intimacy of the moment overwhelming her. The feel of him inside her and beneath her and the control he'd given her making her heart pound.

The feeling of her liquid heat surrounding him was intense and Gibbs fought back the urge to move, to flip her over and take her, to drive inside over and over, pinning her to the mattress until they were both spent.

It was taking all his willpower to rein himself in, the mantra to go slow and not hurt her beating in his brain.

Gibbs pulled her into a tender kiss as she adjusted to him. Their kisses soon moved from gentle to needy and hungry, and when Abby began rocking her hips, Gibbs focused on her muscles rippling around him and found he couldn't take his eyes off her.

She tore her mouth away to nip her way along his jawline to gasp in his ear. "When these damn bruises are better... oh yes, _there_... I wanna feel you on top... pressing me down... I know you wanna take control and I want you to." She felt his hands clench on her hips and low growl in response as he slid his hands up her sides.

Tony watched the two of them become lost in one another.

He was captivated by the two of them, how they looked, the expressions on their faces, the desire in their eyes... the way they moved together as if they were naturally and quickly in synch with each other.

He'd imagined this so many times and the reality was way hotter than even his vivid imagination could come up with.

Gibbs felt Tony move closer and stroke Abby's back and hair or caress his arm or legs with a gentle, unobtrusive touch and it only added to the sensations sizzling through him.

Hazy green locked with intense blue and Abby kept her movements slow at first as she undulated her hips, biting her lip in concentration as she found a rhythm that worked and that didn't hurt.

Gibbs cupped her ass to pull her more firmly against him as he helped guide her movements, watching her breasts as they bounced in front of his face.

She whimpered as the change in angle increased the friction and Abby moved so she was almost sitting on his lap... wrapped around him completely as if she could absorb him through her skin.

Unable to look away from those blazing blue eyes, Abby started to squeeze her muscles more firmly as she rocked, grinning as Gibbs groaned and his hips bucked into her.

Gibbs watched the expressions of desire and tenderness which skittered across her lovely face. Even though this position usually wasn't enough to get him off quickly, this time he wasn't going to last. The feel, taste and scent of her over him, around him, was intoxicating.

Gibbs couldn't get much leverage in this position without being too rough so settled for running his hands over her body, teasing her nipples with his fingers and mouth. But it wasn't long before she was moaning with every move and her need increased his own to the point where he was right on the edge with her.

Abby began trembling as she could feel her climax building. Whimpering, she clutched at Gibbs' shoulders and sensing she was close, Gibbs slid his hand between them and circled his thumb around her clit, nudging her over.

Abby stuttered in her rhythm, crying out his name as she came... her orgasm a slow wave that drowned her in sensation, her body shaking.

She took him with her.

Gibbs let go in a low, shuddering groan, her tightness too much and his release left him trembling and clutching her, probably too tightly as he gripped her hips, pressing her down against him as he spent himself inside her.

Caressing her hair and back, Gibbs felt her heartbeat pounding against his chest as she collapsed against him, gasping for breath.

His mouth trailed over her face and neck to reach her mouth, breaths mingling as she brought her hands to the back of his head, threaded into his hair.

They exchanged soft smiles and lingering kisses as they caught their breath, pulling Tony in to share them.

Abby eased off Gibbs slowly and waited until he slid down the bed before burrowing contentedly into his side. It was Gibbs who ended up in the middle this time as Tony wrapped his arms around him, linking his hand with Abby's.

Tony grinned at them both, enjoying the sight of Gibbs lying there, his breathing ragged, eyes a darkened blue and Abby had a lazy, contented smile on her face, looking like the cat that got the cream.

Gibbs pulled her fingers to his mouth and kissed her palm and she huffed a laugh. "God... I'm a pile of jello."

Tony chuckled, leaning over to kiss Abby before nuzzling against Gibbs' face. "No rush, Abbs... can't wait to know how that feels, to be under you, Jethro, to feel you inside me."

Gibbs cupped Tony's face. "Me too... and the other way round."

Tony stilled, staring at Gibbs as Abby grinned. He eventually found his voice. "You sure?"

When Gibbs nodded, an amused smirk on his face at Tony's astonishment, Tony let out a moan and dropped his head against Gibbs' shoulder. "God... you've no idea how much I want that too. Didn't think you were a catcher."

Gibbs didn't, usually. Certainly not for everyone. "Only for you, Tony. No one else I want on my six."

Tony leaned down to kiss Gibbs languidly, trying to pour everything he felt into the kiss.

With everything they'd been through, Tony didn't think he'd ever forget how close they came to this never happening for the three of them and he was going to cling onto it with everything he had.

TBC...

A/N: Just one more chapter with this story...


	18. Chapter 18: Settling In

**SO MUCH MORE**

A/N: Thanks for all the support with this story, all the reviews and alerts and especially the guest reviews which I'm not able to answer personally. This was going to be the final chapter but I ended up splitting it so there'll be one more after this. Bamacrush and Gibbsredhoodie, stop laughing!

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Settling In **

Sprawled in a tangled heap of bedclothes and limbs, this time with Gibbs in the middle, they dozed for a while but it wasn't long before Tony's stomach started grumbling, triggering a sleepy giggle from Abby.

"Now, that's a familiar sound after sex."

"Then you should be used to it by now, Abbs," Tony propped himself up on his elbow, smiling down at Abby where she was resting her head on Gibbs' chest, her arms around his waist and the Marine's hand wrapped around the back of her neck.

"Familiar sound any time of the day," retorted Abby.

Tony reached out to tug her hair and Abby snorted, swatting at his hand. "Well, I gotta keep my strength up, Abbs, especially with you two. I'm whacked out here and this finely tuned machine is in need of fuel so I can recharge before we get to round two... and three."

Tony glanced down at Gibbs who was lying with his eyes closed, the only thing giving away the fact that he wasn't asleep the barely there smirk.

"I think we have a more serious problem than that, oh finely tuned machine," Abby mumbled, nuzzling into Gibbs' chest. "We have an uncaffeinated Gibbs in the bed... it could be the start of the apocalypse." She giggled, squirming when Gibbs' fingers suddenly ghosted down her back.

"Good point, Abbs" replied Tony, his smile widening. "I'd better alert CNN. Add to that, there's an uncaffeinated you in the room and it's a scary thought. I could be in grave danger here."

"Trying to sleep here, you two," came the gravelly voice from between them.

Abby chuckled and propped her chin on his chest, peering up at Gibbs' face and grinned when blue eyes opened. "Uh-oh... best head off Mr Cranky before he appears then. What d'ya say to a shower, food and coffee, huh?"

An eyebrow went up and she corrected herself, laughing softly. "Okay, my bad... Coffee first, then a shower and then food." His head tilted in agreement, lips twitching.

Tony laughed. "Okay, I'll volunteer for breakfast duty... pancakes a la DiNozzo coming up." He flopped down onto his back, scrubbing his hands over his face. "So... who's gonna get the coffee, as if I didn't know," he threw a glance at Gibbs, who smiled back, "and who wants a shower first coz I know I do... and I'll even throw in a free back scrub and hair wash in the deal."

Abby held up a finger. "Well, as hungry as I am... I vote shower first too, especially with that on offer." She reached up to kiss Gibbs lightly and then leaned over him to press her lips against Tony's, before easing back slowly and levering herself upright.

"Going for coffee." Gibbs announced, sitting up as Tony rolled out of bed and got to his feet. "You two shower... I'll join ya."

Gibbs watched Abby moving carefully as she sat on the edge of the bed, rolling her shoulders and easing her neck from side to side. Glanced at Tony as he stretched, Gibbs didn't miss the wince the younger man gave. "If I ask what's hurting, am I gonna get an honest answer... from either of ya?"

Abby threw him a glance over her shoulder. "Probably not," she admitted.

"Thought not." Gibbs swung his legs over the side of the bed, scooting closer to sit next to Abby, running a hand gently up her back and she sighed as she leaned into his side.

Abby looked up as Tony came round her side of the bed, tilting her chin up as he stood in front of her. "I'm... fine," she said, rolling her eyes, aware of how it sounded.

Looking between the two of them. Abby slid a hand along Tony's arm to his chest, placing her hand on the bruise in the centre, meeting his gaze expectantly.

Tony shrugged slightly, glancing over at Gibbs. "Yeah, okay... I'm a bit sore but it's nothing a hot shower won't fix."

"Just what I was thinking." She eyed Gibbs. "Happy now, fusspot?"

Gibbs snorted. "Nope... but if it's all I'm gonna get..."

"Yup," Abby declared with a grin as she stood up.

Gibbs' hand on her arm stopped her moving away and he stood up, turning her gently towards the morning light filtering through the curtains. He ran his hands gently down her arms, taking in the still livid bruises across her chest and shoulders.

Abby opened her mouth to say something and Gibbs shushed her with a finger on her lips, before bending his head and placing a gentle kiss over the bruise on her chest. Her breath stolen by the tenderness in the gesture, all she could do was stand there as he kissed his way softly up to her shoulder and along her collarbone, his breath warm against her skin.

Abby raised her hands to hold his arms, her eyes fluttering closed as his lips continued gently over her neck. When he reached her mouth, he brushed a whisper of a kiss on her lips, cupping her face in his large hands, stroking her cheekbones with his thumbs.

When Gibbs pulled back, he smiled slightly as she murmured his name, her eyes opening, the green depths gone hazy. He dropped a brief kiss on the tip of her nose before turning to Tony and pulling him into an equally soft kiss. Tony slid his arms around Gibbs' waist as he returned the kiss with a little more heat.

Tony met his gaze as the kiss broke, nodding slowly as he saw the warm concern there. "I'm okay... really, Jethro." Tony reached up to lay his palm along the side of Gibbs' face, his other arm squeezing Gibbs' waist.

Gibbs continued to stare at him for a moment, searching his eyes before nodding as he stepped back. "Okay then..."

He reached up to ruffle Tony's hair, smiling when he protested and tried to flatten his hair down. Gibbs turned to Abby, taking her hand and pressed a quick kiss to her knuckles. He straightened his shoulders and tilted his head towards the doorway. "Coffee," he muttered and headed out of the room.

Watching Gibbs leave, Abby stepped close to Tony, slipping her arms around his waist as she snuggled into him. He smiled down at her, tucking her hair behind her ear. "A bad ass with a marshmallow inside."

Abby smiled. "Always... and I'm tempted to say pot and kettle, Tony coz you're exactly the same." She pointed out fondly, nuzzling into his neck. "But you're right... sometimes I forget he needs just as much reassurance as we do, as strong as he is."

Tony took her hand and tugged Abby towards the bathroom. "This hit him hard, Abbs... guess we can cut him a little slack for a while longer."

"Yeah, yeah, we can," she agreed softly.

By the time, Tony joined Abby in the shower, she was standing under the spray, face up to the hot water and he grinned at the familiar sight as he stepped in behind her, sliding his arms around her waist.

Abby sighed and leaned back against the hard chest behind her. "Mind that bandage, Tony... not sure how many spare ones we've got."

"S'kay, Abbs. Got more in my go-bag." He shuffled them forward and as he stepped under the shower, holding his face up, he shook his head and Abby giggled as water sprayed everywhere. "Betcha he brings his coffee upstairs," he predicted.

"Oh, I'm not taking that bet," she chuckled, reaching up to cup his face. She glanced over her shoulder to meet his gaze, biting her lip.

"What?" he urged, quietly.

"Do you think..." Abby paused before continuing in a rush. "D'ya think we can make him happy, Tony? He deserves to be happy again."

Tony kissed her neck. "Gonna try... and anyway I'm pretty sure you can make him happy. Jury's still out on me I guess."

"Hey... I said we, Tony." She turned in his arms, framing his face in her hands. "Don't do that, Tony... don't run yourself down. _We _are gonna do our best to be what he needs, 'kay?"

Tony nuzzled her nose. "Yes, ma'am. Now... would madam like her hair washed?"

"If it comes with one of your awesome scalp massages, madam totally would." Turning her back to him, Abby grabbed her shampoo and passed it over her shoulder.

Tony soon had her hair lathered up, massaging her scalp as he'd done loads of times before and she let her head fall back, enjoying the feeling of his talented hands. After rinsing out the shampoo, he worked conditioner through the long strands, continuing the massage until she was almost purring.

Tony always made her feel cherished when he did this and she relaxed into him as he rinsed her hair.

The bathroom door opened and through the steamed up shower door, they could just make out Gibbs placing his coffee mug on the counter.

Tony whispered in her ear. "See... told you... his mug is surgically attached to his hand. We were lucky it didn't make it into bed with us."

"I heard that, DiNozzo."

The shower door opened and Gibbs stepped in, naked... which made the shower fairly cramped. Although as Gibbs squeezed passed them, stealing a kiss from Abby before he turned into the shower spray, leaning his arms against the wall as he held his head down, letting the stream of water run down his back, neither were about to complain about the view.

Her eyes running down the muscular length of his back onto the curve of a mighty fine ass, Abby let out a soft moan at the expanse of all that wet flesh within reach. "Hubba hubba... Two hot men in the shower. Is it my birthday?"

"No kidding... it's a whole other level of hot when he's wet, isn't it?" Tony slid his arms around her waist again, trailing kisses along her shoulder.

"You two gonna talk about me like I'm not here," asked Gibbs.

Abby tilted her head on one side as if considering. "Maybe. I'll keep you posted."

Chuckling, Gibbs turned and grinned at them both, the water cascading down his front and Abby was pretty sure she lost a few more brain cells, washed right down the drain.

Gibbs stepped close, one hand sliding to her neck and his other arm sliding around Tony's shoulder. He gazed down at Abby, eyes running down her body and Tony smiled when he saw Gibbs' expression, remembering the longing on the guy's face from last night when she'd been in the bath.

He could understand what this meant to Gibbs as he'd been there himself.

Gibbs ran his hand down her neck over her shoulder and onto her body, softly stroking her wet skin. "Missed seein' this last night."

Abby looped her arms around his neck, stepping close. "More we've got to catch up on then."

That got her a boyish grin and a kiss that left her breathless.

His hands slid down her back to cup her ass and she moaned into his mouth as he pulled her flush against his front. Reaching out, Gibbs encountered Tony's hand and pulled the younger man closer, feeling his arms come around them both.

Gibbs lifted his head to meet Tony's understanding smile and leaned in for a kiss, which Tony deepened immediately, exploring his mouth. He could feel Abby's hands moving over his skin as she was pressed between them, enjoying the contrast of her soft curves and Tony's hard strength.

Tony broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against Gibbs'. "Now can we _please_ get clean before the hot water runs out and then can we eat."

Abby chuckled. "Poor baby's gonna faint from lack of food."

Gibbs laughed. "Can't have that."

He turned to grab Tony's shower gel from yesterday, pausing at the array of extra bottles that had suddenly appeared in his shower. A throaty chuckle sounded behind him and a small hand reached around to grab one of the bottles.

"Mine." Abby handed him the bottle. "So if you two would like to do the honours?"

Exchanging a grin with Tony, Gibbs took the bottle. "Yes, ma'am."

Washing each other slowly, the teasing intimacy relaxed them all and gentle massages eased the kinks out of sore muscles.

Abby ended the shower snuggled between the two men, feeling safe and loved... a very contented filling for a hot sandwich. Before the water cooled completely, they got out and helped each other dry off, sharing soft smiles and gentle kisses.

Over a breakfast of pancakes, eggs and bacon, they chatted easily, sat at the dining table, both men clad only in T-shirts and boxers and Abby in one of Tony's T-shirts and her lacy panties. Abby was still avoiding caffeine, much to her disgust and all she could do was sniff the aroma from their mugs.

"You going back to work tomorrow, Tony?"

Tony nodded. "Reckon so, Abbs... although stuck on desk duty for a bit."

"Yup... you won't be cleared until those stitches are out," Gibbs reminded him.

"And I'm not allowed back," Abby stated.

Gibbs shook his head. "You heard the hospital, Abbs. Not for a week."

Gibbs bit back a grin at the pout she was sending his way as she replied. "I know, I know and it _really_ sucks... Do you have any idea how much damage a temp can do to my babies in a week?" She held up a finger. "And... is that a week from the accident or a week from being discharged coz if it's the former, then that's two whole days I can claw back and I can come back on Thursday."

Gibbs chuckled at Abby's desperate verbal wriggling while Tony covered her hand, also struggling with a smile. "See how you feel... no point pushing it."

"Yeah, yeah..." she grumbled, noticing the amused glances they were exchanging. "Don't tell me you two wouldn't go stir crazy too."

"Well, yeah..." Tony acknowledged.

"I mean, what am I gonna do all week... especially with you two at work?" She braced her chin on her hand, looking between the two of them.

Tony couldn't contain himself anymore and burst out laughing. "You're the only person I know who actually moans when they get time off."

"Well, yeah, Tony. I mean, it's not as if it's planned time off so I can go away. I just wanna go back to work."

"What are you gonna do?" asked Tony.

"Hadn't thought that far ahead," Abby shrugged.

"You can stay here if you want, Abbs," offered Gibbs. "But won't you be bored?"

"Well, I will be if you two aren't here. But maybe you can give me a lift to my apartment in the morning so I can get my car," suggested Abby, and Gibbs nodded as she continued. "There's only so much cleaning and shopping and bookshop browsing and reading a girl can do, and I think I must be getting middle aged... coz I didn't have any parties or clubs in my diary this week anyway. I'm gonna go crazy." She toyed with her glass before asking hesitantly. "Can we spend some time together... spend a few evenings or nights together this week? I mean I don't wanna assume but..."

Gibbs took her hand, stopping her flow. "Was countin' on it." He looked over at Tony, who gave him a broad grin.

"I'd like that too," said Tony, reaching out for her other hand. "I think we need to... this has been a long time coming. Wanna spend as much time as I can with both of you coz we've still got a lot of figuring it out to do... and we're only gonna do that if we're together."

"Stay over... both of ya," suggested Gibbs. "Work permitting."

"Sounds good." Abby squeezed Tony's hand and glanced at Gibbs, smiling at the warmth she could see his blue eyes. She retrieved her hands, slapping them down on the table and standing, declaring, "Right... as Tony cooked, I'm gonna clean up."

Gibbs stood too, starting to gather their plates. "I'll give ya a hand."

Abby smiled at him. "Thanks." She placed her hand over Tony's arm as he got up. When he looked askance at her, she pushed up the sleeve of his T-shirt gently. Examining the wound, seeing it still looked pink and healthy, Abby bent to press her lips gently to the skin above the stitches. "You should cover that, Tony... at least until the stitches are out."

Tony smiled in response to the soft touch of her lips, pulling her in for a lingering kiss, winding his arms around her. "I know. That's just where I was going, Abbs."

Tony glanced over at Gibbs and walked over to crowd him back against the counter. Gibbs smirked, raising an eyebrow at having his own tactics used against him. One hand sliding into his hair, Tony held Gibbs' head while he sealed his lips over his, taking his mouth in a deep kiss that had Gibbs sliding his hands around his hips to his ass and pulling Tony closer.

Tony grinned against his mouth as he pulled back. "You two better hurry up and join me upstairs coz I gotta tell ya, I'm more than ready for round two."

TBC...


	19. Chapter 19: Three Parts of a Whole

**SO MUCH MORE**

A/N: Final chapter of this one... honest! And just some 'smuff' to finish them all off, for now.

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Three Parts of a Whole **

As Abby stretched to put away the last of the breakfast dishes, she started when strong arms slid around her waist and warm breath fanned across her neck. Tilting her head, she met the familiar smirk and intense blue eyes which always made liquid heat pool in her lower belly.

"Leave that... upstairs... now."

Add in that low gravelly voice with just a hint of 'Boss tone' to it rolling into her ear and she was a goner.

And Gibbs knew it.

Feeling his burgeoning arousal nudging her ass, Abby rocked her hips back, leaning against the solid chest behind her. She _felt _as well as heard the growl into her neck as Gibbs nibbled and licked his way over her skin, and angled her head to allow him better access.

She could feel how much he wanted her and a thrill ran through her that she could do that to him.

Just then Tony's voice drifted down the stairs. "Have you two fallen asleep down there? Jeez... how long does it take to clear up?"

Gibbs chuckled into her neck. "Someone's impatient."

"No kidding."

Abby turned in his arms, smiling as she fisted her hands into the front of his T-shirt, pulling him towards the stairs, enjoying the way his blue eyes sparkled.

They made slow progress up the stairs as one hot, open mouthed kiss followed another. Abby struggled to divest Gibbs of his T-shirt as he cupped her ass, grinding against her.

When they stumbled into the bedroom, still entwined, the sight of Tony stretched naked on the bed, his cock already half hard, hands laced behind his head and a grin on his face, brought them to a halt in the doorway.

Abby grinned, eyes roaming over Tony in appreciation as she leaned back against Gibbs. "Wow... a second breakfast all laid out."

"Nice Fellowship of the Ring movie reference there, Abbs." Tony's grin widened, taking in Abby's flushed face and the lust in Gibbs' eyes. "About time too... although judging from the moaning I could hear coming up the stairs, I'd say you started without me."

Gibbs spun Abby round and framed her face in his hands, kissing her deeply as he backed her towards the bed. Tugging at her T-shirt, he broke the kiss to pull it over her head. Gibbs stroked his thumbs along her jawline before she pulled him into another kiss, hands sliding into his hair.

Abby moaned into his mouth, senses spinning as he took control of the kiss, and when Gibbs pulled his head back, it was accompanied by such a lazy, confident grin that she all but melted.

As they reached the bed, Abby felt a hand trail up her legs, fingers ghosting over her ass and spine, and shivered as she wriggled into the touch. She smiled down at Tony behind her and leaned over to kiss him, feeling Gibbs stripping her panties down her legs.

Gibbs slid his hands over her ass, brushing his fingers against her slick folds and she gasped into Tony's mouth at the teasing touch.

Gibbs pulled her upright, holding her hips while Tony moved to sit on the edge of the bed so she was standing between his legs, bringing Abby in reach of his hands and mouth. Kissing his way across her breasts, Tony slid his hands across her stomach, sliding to his knees in front of her.

"Wanna taste my girl," Tony told her, smiling as she groaned, letting her head fall back onto Gibbs' shoulder. Tony smoothed his hands up her legs, holding her hips as he nuzzled into her and felt her hands slide into his hair.

With Gibbs standing behind her, Abby could feel his hardness pressing against her as his fingers stroked her breasts. Somewhere without her noticing he'd had lost his boxers and she moaned at the feel of his bare flesh. Tony urged her to hitch a leg over his shoulder, opening her up further to his caresses and talented mouth.

The sensation of Gibbs' solid bulk behind her, his hands on her body and Tony's mouth and teasing fingers soon had Abby whimpering with need.

"I've got ya, Abbs," murmured Gibbs in her ear, turning her head to take her mouth in a hungry kiss.

She was grateful for strong arms holding her up as she balanced on one leg, feeling her muscles begin to tremble as she undulated against the tongue and fingers driving her crazy... Tony setting up a familiar rhythm she could never resist.

Gibbs rested his chin on her shoulder, his fingers teasing her breasts gently, the weight of her supple curves fitting his hands perfectly. Looking down the line of her body to Tony kneeling at her feet, his mouth and fingers busy between her legs, Gibbs felt his own need increasing as Tony's green eyes locked with his, the scent of Abby surrounding them both.

"Oh God... I'm gonna come... so close." Her whisky-soaked voice was huskier than usual with her arousal and it rolled down Gibbs' spine to his groin.

Abby whimpered, her hips jerking, one hand gripped Tony's hair while the other came up to clutch at the back of Gibbs' head, and he tightened his arms. "Just let it go, Abbs."

Crying out as her orgasm washed over her, Abby felt herself shaking and it was only Gibbs' arms that held her upright. Tony drew out her release gently with his mouth until she was too sensitive to take any more. Drawing back, Tony looked up at Gibbs with a satisfied smile as Abby sagged in the Marine's arms, dragging in gasping breaths as he kissed her gently, nuzzling against her face.

When Abby eventually opened hazy green eyes, she grinned down at Tony, who had scooted back onto the bed, beckoning her closer. Leaning over Tony, she grabbed his hand and brought his fingers up to her mouth.

Deciding it was time she took back some control, Abby flicked a teasing glance at Gibbs before meeting Tony's eyes, which had widened as he watched her. Tony saw her tongue come out to wet her lips as she raised his hand to lick her way up his fingers before sliding them into her mouth.

Starting to suckle and run her tongue around his slick fingers, tasting herself, Abby heard Tony's moan and felt Gibbs' hands on her ass, gripping her hips as he watched.

Tony slid his hand into her hair, pulling her mouth away from his fingers and up to his lips. Tony pulled her gently down onto the bed, still kissing her and Abby was conscious of Gibbs crawling onto the bed after them.

When Abby turned her gaze to Gibbs, she found herself kneeling on the bed between the two of them spread out in front of her... spoilt for choice.

Tony caught her eye and she read the mischief there and turned to Gibbs, making him laugh as they pounced on him, hands roaming. Tony leaned in for a kiss, pinning the older man's arms above his head.

Tony grinned down at Gibbs when he broke the kiss, feeling the strength in those arms as he flexed against Tony's grip and Tony could see the amusement in his blue eyes. "Now, I know you can execute some super sneaky Marine move here and have me flat on my back, but I think it's our turn to explore... don't you, Abbs?"

Abby's head suddenly slid into view under Tony's arms as she poked her head between the two men, her eyes sparkling and a wicked grin breaking out. Abby bent her head to nip at his chest, hands ghosting down his sides, laughing as he squirmed. "Totally. So... you gonna cooperate, huh?"

An eyebrow rose. "Maybe."

Unused to being passive, Gibbs was also no fool and wasn't about to protest at giving himself over to them. He relaxed his arms and Tony's grin just about lit up the room. Abby framed his face in her hands, nibbling her way across his bottom lip before deepening the kiss.

Tony began kissing his way down Gibbs' body, Abby following and they felt his hands come to rest on their heads as they gradually learned what he liked, what provoked the most reaction, pulling a series of gasping moans and deep growls from his throat.

Gibbs writhed under their combined onslaught... their hands and mouths seemingly everywhere at once. Gibbs let his own hands roam over as much of their bodies as he could reach and Abby didn't neglect Tony... switching effortlessly between the two men, sliding her hands and mouth over as much flesh as she could reach.

She knew Tony's hotspots but was having fun discovering Gibbs'.

When he could no longer just lie there, Gibbs pulled Tony up to face him, taking his mouth in a possessive kiss. He felt Abby's hands sliding between them to wrap her hands around their cocks. With the two men lying on their sides, she could enfold both of them in her hands as she leaned over Tony, straddling his legs.

Gibbs let out a low moan at the feel of her hands and the way Tony's hardness felt against his, looking down at the way her fingers were wrapped around them both.

Watching their reactions closely, Abby began stroking in a steady rhythm, twisting just under their heads and sweeping her palm over the sensitive tips. She grinned at the sounds they were making as they thrust almost helplessly into her hands, their cocks sliding against each other, adding to the friction.

Stilling her hands, Abby caught their gaze with an impish smile as she slowly stroked her thumbs just under the sensitive tips before bending forward to swirl her tongue across the heads. As both men cried out, hips jerking at the sudden intense sensation, Abby chuckled. "Two heads are better than one."

"God... Abbs," Tony gasped out, laughing. "Just gimme a minute or I'm gonna disgrace the family name."

"You're not the only one, Tony." Gibbs stretched back on the bed, trying to calm his breathing.

"Don't want this to be over too quickly," Tony told them. He looked over to Gibbs where he lay next to him, with Abby kneeling between them, looking very pleased with herself that she'd reduced both men to this state.

"Before I can't stop myself, how d'ya wanna do this?" asked Tony. "I'm gonna be greedy and say I want you both at once."

Gibbs exchanged a grin with Abby, rolling onto his side, running his hand down Tony's front. "Works for me."

"And me..." Abby cupped Tony's face, kissing him. "How do you want us?"

He laced his fingers with Gibbs'. "Want you inside me, Jethro, while I'm inside you, Abbs... if we're flexible enough."

Abby laughed softly, nuzzling his mouth. "Hold that thought. Guess we'll find out."

As Abby moved back slightly to give him more room, Gibbs leaned in to kiss his way across Tony's neck and the younger man shivered, groaning low in his throat. Gibbs kissed his way gently over the younger man's chest, enjoying the way Tony writhed underneath him.

Tony stretched back, raising one knee, offering himself to Gibbs, his cock almost painfully hard. Gibbs practically growled as he moved on top of Tony, taking his mouth in a demanding kiss.

Tony shivered into the kiss, his whole body _aching_ with need.

Abby ran her hands over both men as they kissed, feeling a pulse beating between her thighs, her arousal building even further as a fantasy came to life in front of her.

Unable to lie still, Tony surged up to roll Gibbs over, kissing him deeply. Tony felt the callused hands roaming over his back and he pushed his hips down, both men moaning as the action rubbed their cocks together again.

When the kiss came to a natural end, Tony stilled as he pulled back, lost in the expression in Gibbs' eyes, at the desire he could see.

"Be easier on our sides... less weight on Abby," Tony suggested, leaning down to kiss Gibbs again, unable to keep away from that mouth.

"And on you." Gibbs murmured against his lips.

Tony grinned, rolling to his side to face Abby and pulled her towards him. "How do you want me, Abbs?" asked Tony.

Abby trailed her fingers over his chest, threading through the rough hair, scraping her nails lightly over his nipples. "Wanna see you both." She looked past Tony to meet Gibbs' gaze. "Wanna face you."

Gibbs grinned. "On it, boss."

Gibbs moved behind Tony, kissing across his neck and massaging his way slowly down Tony's back and onto the muscular globes of his ass, feeling the slight tension in Tony's muscles. "You okay, Tony?"

Tony turned his head to capture Gibbs' mouth, exploring with his tongue, pushing back into the other man's hands. "More than okay... it's just... it's been a while," he admitted.

Gibbs nuzzled into Tony's hair. "We'll go real easy... no rush."

Gibbs continued his massage and Abby drew Tony's attention by kissing him, caressing as much of him as she could reach and he gradually relaxed into both their touches. Gibbs slowly slid his fingers between Tony's ass cheeks and down to brush against his balls, pressing gently at the ridge behind them, grinning as he heard Tony's moan.

"Easy, Tony."

Coating his fingers in a generous amount of lube, Gibbs kissed his way across Tony's shoulder, returning his hand to Tony's ass, gliding his finger slowly around the entrance and gently slipped a finger past the initial resistance.

He gradually stretched Tony, adding a second finger when he felt the muscle relax, enjoying how responsive the younger man was as he gasped and writhed under him. Abby's hands and mouth were doing their best to soothe Tony, stroking over his skin and Tony cupped a hand around her neck to pull her into a hungry kiss.

Gibbs angled his fingers so he brushed over Tony's prostate and Tony gasped, his hips jerking, his breathing speeding up. Tony was rocking his hips, meeting every thrust of Gibbs' fingers, moaning almost constantly.

When Abby mouthed her way down his body to reach his cock, tongue swirling around the head, Tony shuddered at the combined sensations.

"You ready?"

Tony moaned at the deep voice in his ear. "God, yeah... want you both... just do it... hurry. Can't wait much longer or I'm gonna lose it."

Gibbs withdrew his fingers gently and Abby helped him roll a condom on. When she coated her fingers with lube and slowly trailed her slick fingers around him, Gibbs pulled her into a deep kiss, his cock throbbing in response to her touch, trying to hang onto his control... not easy when she tasted and felt so good.

Giving himself a quick squeeze to try and take the pressure off, Gibbs lined himself up behind Tony and slowly eased the widest part of his head inside, pausing as he breached the ring of muscle, breathing hard, the snug heat threatening to push him over.

Gibbs gripped Tony's hip as he thrust shallowly, going deeper on each stroke until he sank fully inside, his balls settling against Tony's ass and his arm coming around to rest on Tony's stomach.

Tony's own breath was coming in gasping pants as he adjusted to the incredible feeling. He gave a low moan, unable to stop himself rocking back and Gibbs gripped his shoulder tightly.

"Whoa, Tony... not so fast. Can't hold on if ya do that."

Gibbs braced himself, head on Tony's shoulder, breathing deeply while Abby stroked his arms gently, moving her caresses to Tony, pressing warm lips against his skin. Tony reached for Abby and she moved nearer as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Tony," she whispered against his mouth as his hands stroked her thighs, sliding between them to tease her, making her push against his fingers, desperate for more.

Sliding her leg over Tony's hip, resting her foot on Gibbs, Abby grasped Tony's hardness and canted her hips forward, whimpering as he slid inside her. Tony cupped his hand under her ass to pull her in and braced her against his front, holding her as gently as he could.

Abby was all too aware of the heated blue gaze watching them all become joined.

When Tony groaned at the feeling of Abby's tight heat around his cock and the fullness of Gibbs inside him, he didn't know whether to thrust forward or clamp down.

Abby cradled Tony's head, kissing him deeply as Gibbs' hand came to rest on her leg, smoothing over the skin and Abby covered it with her own hand, lacing their fingers together.

The simple touch and their physical connection felt more intimate than anything they'd done so far... the emotional weight of the situation and physical sensations almost overwhelming.

"You okay, Tony?" whispered Abby.

Tony drew in a shaky breath before nodding and pulling her in for a soft kiss. He turned his head and awkwardly managed to capture Gibbs' mouth.

Gibbs paused for a moment before angling his hips and pulling back, starting a rhythm of slow but deep thrusts into a tightness that fit him like a glove.

It took a little while before they found what worked, but soon Tony was rocking back into Gibbs' steady rhythm before driving forward into Abby as she undulated her hips into him, gasping at the familiar feel of Tony deep inside her.

Just the sight of her two gorgeous men in front of her, the lust in their eyes, the noises they were making, the way they moved together... just had to be the hottest thing she'd ever seen.

Their rhythm was intense and focused and Abby knew she couldn't hold on much longer, but was determined to make it last as long as she could... all too aware she could cascade them all into orgasms, ending this incredible feeling prematurely.

Abby circled her hips slowly, almost grinding against Tony. His mouth covered hers as she clutched at him, his lips drifting to her cheek, her neck, her shoulder, his fingers moving gently across her body.

Gibbs reached over Tony to stroke and caress as much of Abby as he could and their touches were so tender, it brought tears to her eyes.

Tony was rapidly nearly the point of no return but wanted to make sure Abby got there first. "Gibbs..." he managed to gasp out and the older man seemed to understand as he slowed his thrusts so Tony could concentrate, making sure to keep with Tony's rhythm so he didn't lose contact.

Tony slipped his fingers between Abby's legs, circling her clit with his thumb as he made his thrusts count as much as he could.

As Gibbs matched his rhythm, it made Abby feel as if both men were driving into her.

Tony was rewarded with her moans increasing, hands clutching his shoulders and her hips grinding almost desperately against him as she chased her release. When it came, it surprised her with its intensity and Abby shuddered through it, almost sobbing, vaguely conscious of Tony holding her as they both watched her fall apart.

When Abby came back to herself, both men had stopped moving and she could see Tony hanging on, feel him still hard and throbbing inside her and pulled him into a deep, hungry kiss.

When she released him, her grin turned wicked as she began rhythmically squeezing her internal muscles, triggering a low moan from Tony as she gripped him.

As he clamped down on Gibbs in response, the older man grabbed Tony's shoulders, groaning. "Jeez, Tony."

Her husky chuckle didn't help their control either as she whispered against Tony's mouth. "Thank God for Kegels."

Gibbs chuckled into Tony's neck as the younger man groaned. "You're both gonna kill me." She frequently managed to squeeze his brains out of his dick this way and while he loved every minute of it, this was going to be over fast.

As Gibbs began driving into him again, the slight change in angle hit his prostate on every stroke and Tony cried out. With no respite from the sensations behind and in front of him, Tony felt his control rapidly slipping, vaguely aware of Abby's hands all over him, the murmurs of encouragement whispered into his ear or mouth.

Gibbs felt his world narrowing to the sight and feel of Abby and Tony, the way Tony was responding to him. Gibbs began arching his hips, speeding up, feeling the need to come building.

Abby saw the familiar haze overtake Tony's eyes, enjoying the way Gibbs' neck corded with the strain and his hips snapped fast and powerfully against Tony's, his pupils blown as he clutched onto him.

As Tony let go, crying out loudly as he thrust forward into Abby, it was enough for Gibbs and he lunged into Tony, exploding deep inside him. Gibbs rode out the aftershocks as the intense pleasure rushed through him, his whole body shaking with his release.

Gibbs felt Tony pull his arms around him and was vaguely aware of Abby's limbs slung around them both, caressing them tenderly. Resting his forehead against Tony's back, Gibbs drew in gasping breaths, trying to bring his trembling body back under his control.

Eventually managing to move, he pulled gently out of Tony, falling to the mattress beside them with a groan. Abby helped Gibbs dispose of the condom and clean them all up with a washcloth, before crawling back onto the mattress.

Tony pulled the comforter over them all as they collapsed in a tangled heap. Feeling completely boneless and sated, they exchanged soft, sleepy kisses as they snuggled together.

Abby could feel Tony's hands sliding gently over her skin and Gibbs wrapped his arms round them both and they lay quietly together, Abby cocooned between them and no longer protesting. She couldn't have moved if the house caught fire.

Gibbs gazed at the two dark heads next to him, fighting the pull of sleep.

A few days ago, Gibbs thought he'd lost everything... again.

Now, he had no idea if they could make this relationship work for all three of them. But he was determined to try.

For better or worse, all three of them were in this together.

Tony and Abby filled a need in him that he couldn't even begin to articulate but he would do the best he could to be what they needed him to be.

As he followed them both into slumber, Gibbs felt something inside him calm and settle... feeling complete for the first time in years.

The end.

* * *

A/N: planning a bit more of an angsty sequel for this threesome 'verse set at the end of season 7... can we say _that_ lawyer and Mexico? Not sure when it'll be coz I've got tons of other stuff on the loony list first. Gonna concentrate on Closer Reality for a while, and work on a ton of other stuff which is half written.


End file.
